Una Desconocida en el Castillo
by LizvetArdray
Summary: Candice White se vio envuelta en una embarazosa situación cuando, una vez más, tuvo que resolver los problemas de su prima. Tenía que enfrentarse con Albert, el desconocido con el que Annie se había comprometido. Pero él no era un hombre fácil de convencer, y exigía el cumplimiento de la promesa hecha por Annie. ¿Por qué tendría tanto interés en aquél matrimonio sin sentido?
1. Prologo

**_Candice se vio envuelta en una embarazosa situación cuando, una vez más, tuvo que resolver los problemas de su prima. Tenía que enfrentarse con Albert, el desconocido con el que Annie se había comprometido. Pero él no era un hombre fácil de convencer, y exigía el cumplimiento de la promesa hecha por Annie ¿Por qué tendría tanto interés en aquél matrimonio sin sentido?_**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER :_**

**Esta historia una adaptación cuyo titulo lleva el mismo nombre ,sin fines de lucro, para entretenimiento, usando los personajes del anime Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi.**

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet


	2. ¡Sorpresa!

**Sorpresa!**

¡CANDY, por favor! Tienes que ayudarme. No tengo nadie más a quien acudir. Sentada en la alfombra persa frente al fuego, Candice White se dijo con sarcasmo que la propensión de Annie hacia lo teatral iba a ser desperdiciada en hablar de algo tan frívolo como el matrimonio. Pero no pensaba prestarle oídos e ignoraría el uso del diminutivo de su nombre.

Lo había oído mil veces, siempre que su prima Annie se metía en líos y solicitaba auxilio, desde que era niña e iba a la escuela.

—¿No tienes a nadie? —preguntó con ironía, fijando su mirada en el magnífico anillo de zafiros y diamantes que adornaba la mano izquierda de Annie.

—¡Archie no debe saberlo! — exclamó ésta —. Prométeme que no se lo dirás.

—¡Nada más fácil!. ¿Cómo voy a decirle lo que ignoro? Además, no quiero saberlo, Annie. Ya no somos niñas. Yo te sacaba de los líos en que te metías con Nanny Ponny y con la hermana Grey, pero ya eres una mujer. Tienes que aprender a resolver tus propios problemas.

—¡Candy! No seas tan dura conmigo.

—Ya es hora de que alguien lo sea. Tío William lleva años echándote a perder.

Annie asintió con humildad. Sus enormes ojos azules se llenaron de lá grimas.

—Lo sé..., pero ayúdame, Candy. Eres mi última esperanza.

—¡Tonterías! No sé lo que has hecho, pero mi consejo es que acudas a Archie y se lo cuentes todo. En seis semanas estarás casada con él y no creo que entonces puedas seguir ocultándole las cosas... —su voz se hizo titubeante al ver a Annie esconder la cara entre las manos y echarse a llorar con desconsuelo.

—¡Cariño! —Candy se levantó y fue a sentarse en el gran sofá, junto a Annie, poniéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros—. La cosa no puede ser tan grave, estoy segura.

—¡Sí lo es! — la voz de Annie se ahogó en un sollozo—. Estoy metida en un gran lío y tal vez ni haya boda. Papá enfermará otra vez por mi culpa, estoy segura.

—¡Entonces es mejor que me lo digas! —repuso Candice con voz cansada y al momento la asaltó un terrible pensamiento que le hizo mirar a su prima—. Annie, tú no has..., quiero decir que no estarás...

—¡No, no! — Annie agitó la cabeza con vigor. A pesar de su confusión, una expresión soñadora se reflejó en sus hermosos rasgos—. Archie ha dicho siempre que me respeta demasiado para tratar de anticipar las cosas.

—¡Qué delicadeza por su parte! —dijo Candy con cierta ironía.

Sus propias opiniones acerca del novio de Annie le catalogaban como un tipo inocuo y las ingenuas palabras de su prometida lo confirmaban. Annie era una joven de extraordinaria hermosura, poseedora de una brillante cascada de cabello castaño y una figura hermosa y Candy no podía concebir que ningún hombre con sangre en las venas venciera la tentación de intentar hacerle el amor. Pero Annie parecía estar convencida de que él era el hombre que podía hacerla feliz y eso era lo que en realidad importaba. Candy se guardó sus dudas acerca de que Archie le hubiera propuesta matrimonio a Aninie de no haber sido ella hija de William Britter.

—Está bien —dijo con suavidad—. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

—Hay... alguien más —suspiró Annie.

—¿Otro hombre? —a Candy le costaba trabajo creerlo. Annie había tenido muchos novios antes de conocer a Archie. Desde su adolescencia, siempre estaba locamente enamorada de alguien y viviendo la emoción de los primeros encuentros, o las lágrimas y recriminaciones de la ruptura. Sin embargo, Candy hubiera jurado que su devoción hacia Archie era cierta—. ¿Le conozco yo?

—No.—contestó Annie.

—Supongo que le conociste cuando estuviste con Elisa en París. ¡No me digas que se trata de aquel terrible Neil del que hablabas en tus cartas!

—¡No, no! Aunque, indirectamente, la culpa fue suya. De no haberme hecho tanto daño, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido enredarme con ese **Andley**.

—Así que se llama Andley. ¿Cómo le conociste?

—¡Pero si no le conozco! —repuso Annie con mirada inocente.

—¡No digas tonterías! Nadie puede enamorarse de alguien a quien no conoce.

—Es que yo no estoy enamorada, Candy. Ya te digo que jamás le he visto. Fue sólo... Cuando Neil me despreció por esa horrible Suzanne, quería morirme. Nunca me había sentido tan humillada. Ya nada me importaba, de modo que cuando Andley escribió, me sugirió que nos casáramos, me pareció un enviado de la Providencia.

Candy escuchaba llena de asombro.

—¿Quieres decir que un extraño te escribió para proponerte matrimonio?

—No exactamente. Ya me carteaba con él antes de eso. Es primo en segundo o tercer grado de Elisa, según dice ella, pero su familia no se lleva bien con él. Parece que es una especie de vagabundo. Creo que vivió mucho tiempo en el extranjero, pero regresó al heredar un castillo en Auvergne y escribió a los padres de Elisa para hacer las paces. Ellos se indignaron mucho. A Elisa y a mí nos pareció muy dura su actitud y decidimos que si ellos no contestaban, nosotras lo haríamos...

—¿Y él os contestó?

—Si, claro. Nos envió una carta muy amable y divertida, como si nos llevara la corriente. Pero Elisa no quiso volverle a escribir. Tuvo miedo de que sus padres se enterasen y cancelaran la fiesta de deportes de invierno que planeaban, de modo que fui yo quien contesté. Poco después ya nos carteábamos con regularidad. Llegué a contarle muchas cosas, incluso lo referente a Neil y mi ruptura con él. Era maravilloso poder desahogarse con alguien ajeno al asunto y, por lo tanto, imparcial. Fue entonces cuando me propuso matrimonio.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Te dio alguna razón? ¿Acaso sentía pena por ti?

—No. Él planteó las cosas claras. Su oferta fue como una proposición de negocios, ya que necesitaba con urgencia una esposa para arreglar una dificultad legal —no especificó cuál— y como yo me sentía tan desesperada y confusa, pensó que podíamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

—Pero seguro que, al darte cuenta en lo que te estabas metiendo, le pondrías fin al asunto...

—Eso es lo malo, que... acepté.

—¡Annie!

—Por favor, ya te he dicho que estaba desesperada por lo de Neil. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por desquitarme. ¡Me habría casado con el mismísimo Barbazul! Aquello era una salida. Si me comprometía con Albert Andrew, Neil pensaría que ya no le quería. Y la verdad es que no le quería. ¡Lástima que no lo comprendiese a tiempo!

—¡La verdad, Annie, debías estar loca para hacer una cosa así!

—Después de todo lo que había sufrido por Neil, un matrimonio de conveniencia me parecía una bendición. Me decidí. Él envió unos papeles para firmar y algún dinero, supongo que para mi ajuar de boda. Yo no le había hablado y él debió imaginar que vivía con la familia de Elisa.

—Tal vez. ¿Qué hiciste con el dinero?

—No lo toqué. Iba a hacerlo, pero entonces papá sufrió su primer ataque al corazón. Iba a hacerlo, lo admito, pero me mandó llamar, me olvidé de todo lo demás, así que el dinero está intacto.

—Bien, cuéntame el resto. Habrá algo más.

—Sí, pero ya lo sabes: conocí a Archie. Creo que desde el primer momento comprendimos que éramos el uno para el otro y olvidé por completo a Albert. Cuando me acordaba, me parecía un mal sueño.

—Me lo imagino —repuso Candy con sequedad—. ¿Y cuándo despertaste?

—Cuando llegó esto —sacó de su bolso un pequeño paquete de cartas—. Elisa me reexpidió la primera, llena de detalles sobre los preparativos de la boda. Quedé petrificada. No contesté, esperando que él creyera que no la había recibido y desistiera del asunto.

—Pero no lo hizo.

—No. Escribió de nuevo y envió la carta aquí, pues de algún modo debió averiguar mi paradero. Enviaba el dinero para mi pasaje de avión, añadiendo que, si le hacía saber cuándo llegaba, alquilaría un coche para que me esperase en el aeropuerto y yo pudiese ir hasta San Juan de las Rocas, donde está su castillo. Esta vez tenía que contestar, de modo que le dije que estaba enferma. Pasaron varias semanas y no tuve noticias de él, por lo que tuve la esperanza de que hubiera desistido. Archie y yo estábamos ya comprometidos y todo era maravilloso. Pero entonces llegó otra carta. Era muy diferente a las anteriores, realmente odiosa. Decía que estaba seguro de que ya había recobrado la salud y que la boda debía celebrarse en seguida. No podía ignorarle más, de modo que le escribí, diciéndole que había cambiado de opinión.

—¿No le mencionaste a Archie?

—No y me alegro de no haberlo hecho... porque llegó esto a vuelta de correo —cogió una de las cartas del montón y se la tendió a su prima.

«_Mademoiselle_ —comenzaba—, aunque lamento sus súbitos deseos de romper con nuestro contacto, debo decirle que mis planes han avanzado demasiado para permitir ninguna vacilación de su parte. Si no cumple lo pactado, recurriré legalmente contra usted por incumplimiento de contrato. Tengo en mi poder, se lo recuerdo, su consentimiento para el matrimonio.»

—Creo que lo dice en serio —exclamó Candy, observando la mirada expectante de su prima—. Pero, ¿puede demandarse a alguien por incumplimiento de promesa?

—No lo sé, pero aunque no pueda hacerlo, se produciría un escándalo terrible. Los periódicos están ávidos de noticias que puedan perjudicar a papá. No puedo hacerle eso, Candy. Podría tener otro ataque y esta vez sería fatal. El especialista nos advirtió... —empezó a llorar de nuevo y Candy la miró, compasiva.

—No te preocupes, cariño —la abrazó con fuerza—. No pasará nada, no lo permitiremos.

—¿No lo permitiremos? —Annie tomó aliento en medio de sus sollo zos—. ¿Quieres decir que me ayudarás?

—Bueno, haré lo que pueda... —dijo su prima con cautela—. Lo malo es que no veo cómo...

—Lo primero es recuperar esa carta, la que dice que me iba a casar con él —dijo Annie con renovado optimismo—. Y esa especie de contrato... ¡Oh, debí estar loca!

—Eso parece —repuso Candy con dureza—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Escribirle y pedirle esos papeles a fin de asegurarte que son legales? No creo que él se trague la píldora.

—No, desde luego que no. Tienes que ir a San Juan de las Rocas y tratar de recuperarlos. Seguro que los guarda en el castillo.

—¿Tengo que ir? —Candy miró a su prima, asombrada—. ¡Ah, no, Annie!

—Es la única solución, Candy. Yo no me atrevo a hacerlo. Andley podría forzarme a... cualquier cosa.

—¿Y qué hará cuando yo llegue? ¿Recibirme con palmas y ramas de olivo?

—Lo haría, si creyera que tú... eres yo.

—¡Ahora sí creo que estás loca de verdad! ¿Pretendes que vaya a Francia, haciéndome pasar por ti, con el fin de robar esas cartas? Si ese tal Andley me toma por ti, podría forzarme... ¡a cualquier cosa!

—¡No, no! —dijo Annie, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Si algo así llegara a ocurrir, podrías revelarle tu identidad de inmediato.

—Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿verdad? —acertó a decir Candy, atónita.

—¡Es que yo no puedo ir, Candy! Debo preparar las cosas para la boda y a Archie le extrañaría que lo abandonara todo y me fuera a Francia. Pero hay que dar una solución a este asunto cuanto antes. Andley es capaz de venir aLondres y dar un escándalo. Archie se pondría furioso. Tal vez me dejase... Y la malvada de su madre le alentaría; me detesta.

—Siempre podrías casarte con Andley. Antes no te parecía una posibilidad tan repulsiva.

—No tienes corazón —los labios de Annie temblaban—. ¡Y pensar que confiaba en tu comprensión!

—Mira, querida, las cosas no son tan simples como tú pareces verlas. Me pides que cometa un delito: robar unas cartas.

—Son mis cartas.

—Creo que la ley lo vería de un modo diferente.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la ley en esto? Yo escribí esas cartas y quiero que me las devuelvan. ¡Y tú eres la persona ideal para conseguirlas!

—Me gustaría saber cómo has llegado a esa conclusión. ¿Hay alguna herencia criminal en la familia que desconozco?

—No, pero tú trabajas en relaciones públicas; estás acostumbrada a tratar con toda clase de gente. Y te deben unos días de vacaciones, te oí decírselo a mamá. Candy, si no por mí, hazlo por papá. Siempre te ha tratado como si fueras hija suya...

—Es innecesario que me recuerdes que él pagó mis estudios —las mejillas de Candy se tiñeron de rubor—. Parece que el chantaje es contagioso —se levantó con brusquedad y cogió su bolso y su abrigo.

—He conseguido hacerte enojar —dijo Annie con desconsuelo—. No era mi intención, Candy. Estoy tan preocupada...

—Lo sé —Candy se enterneció un poco al mirar el rostro compungido de Annie— . Pero lo único que puedo prometerte es que pensaré en el asunto. Debe haber alguna solución.

—¡Ah, claro que la hay! Puedo escribirle a Andley y mandarle al diablo, pero las consecuencias serían espantosas. Si se llevara el caso a los tribunales aparecería en todos los periódicos y destruiría a mamá y a papá. ¡Y ellos que han tratado siempre de proteger nuestra vida privada! Quizás hasta llegaría a saberse lo de Neil.

Candy descendió la escalera que conducía al vestíbulo llena de preocupación. Aunque resentida por las palabras de Annie, se veía obligada a reconocer que le habían llegado muy hondo. Sus propios padres habían muerto: su padre, cuando aún era niña; su madre recientemente. Esta casa había sido un segundo hogar para ella y sus tíos habían satisfecho todas sus necesidades. Nunca había tenido ocasión de agradecérselo debidamente... hasta ahora.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera se detuvo, revolviendo el contenido de su bolso en busca de las llaves del automóvil. Era esencial que la conduela de Annie no llegaraa oídos de su tío, pensaba mientras tanto. Ya había sufrido un ataque al corazón y su estado de salud era muy precario.

Se quedó absorta, dando vueltas a las llaves entre sus manos. Si Archie fuera otra clase de hombre, acudiría a él para interceder por Annie. Pero tal como estaban las cosas, comprendía que ella hacía bien en ocultárselo todo. El espíritu convencional de Archie se estremecería hasta lo más hondo y quizás decidiría que las reticencias de su madre acerca de Annie estaban bien fundadas. Lo peor era tener que admitir que lady Elroy no andaba muy desencaminada... y eso que ni siquiera sospechaba algunas de las extravagan tes correrías de Annie. Era un milagro que, hasta el momento, la joven se hubiera librado de que las mismas fuesen aireadas por la prensa escandalosa. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus locuras, había algo muy dulce en el alma de Annie. En ocasiones, era muy confiada e ingenua. Candy se decía a menudo que el aburrido carácter de Archie, su rectitud y honestidad, podían ser la coraza que Annie necesitaba para protegerse del lado negativo de su naturaleza.

Volvió a la realidad cuando se abrió la puerta del salón y apareció su tía Pauna.

—Al fin te encuentro, querida. Annie es una desconsiderada al acapararte por completo. Tu tío se ha acostado ya y no tengo con quién tomar mi chocolate. Ven a hacerme compañía.

Candy accedió a regañadientes. Temía no poder ocultar la inquietud que la embargaba y sabía que la madre de Annie no era ninguna tonta. Se hundió en uno de los sillones y tomó la taza que se le ofrecía.

—¿Habéis estado hablando de la boda? —preguntó su tía—. Tu tío me decía hoy que agradecía no tener más hijas que Annie. No cree que pudiese resistir todo este barullo otra vez. Pero hará una excepción contigo, querida. ¿Cuándo empezamos a planear tu boda?

—No hay nada de momento, tía. Nada serio, quiero decir. Creo que tío Will va a disfrutar de algunos años de tranquilidad después de casar a Annie.

—La verdad, no entiendo a los jóvenes de hoy. Cuando yo era joven, empezaban a hacerte la corte bien pronto.

—Tal vez yo no quiera que me hagan la corte. Tengo una carrera.

—Sí, ya lo sé —el tono de la señora dejaba adivinar lo que pensaba acerca de las carreras femeninas—. Me alegro de que Annie haya sentado al fin la cabeza. A ti puedo hablarte con franqueza, pues creo que ya sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado tu tío y yo estos dos últimos años. Nunca quisimos interferir, la dejamos vivir su vida, pero en ocasiones temí mucho que llegara a hacer algo de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse. Algunos de los hombres con los que se relacionaba... ¡Más vale no hablar! Sé que consideras poco excitante a Archie, querida, pero será bueno con ella, te lo aseguro.

—Sí, también yo lo creo. Sólo desearía que fuera un poco más... —se detuvo, buscando la palabra adecuada.

—¿Efusivo? —señaló su tía—. Al principio yo lo pensaba también, pero no creo que las demostraciones de afecto signifiquen mucho. A Annie se la ve muy feliz con él. Dice que Archie es tímido y tal vez tenga razón. Eso explica su actitud reservada.

—Es posible —concedió Candy—. ¿Cómo está tío Will?

—Cuidándose mucho, evitando las tensiones y haciendo lo que se le dice —repuso la señora, en un tono que reflejaba el afecto que sentía por su esposo—. Y creo que la felicidad de Annie contribuye a su paz mental. Ha estado hablando de dejar su labor en los tribunales por completo y retirarse. Le gustaría tener más tiempo para dedicarse a sus actividades benéficas y yo estoy de acuerdo. Tal vez no debiera decírtelo, pero se habla de concederle un título nobiliario, algo con lo que siempre ha soñado.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Se trata de algo seguro?

—Casi, a menos que algo venga a estropearlo. Ésa es una de las razones por lo que estoy tan satisfecha con Annie. Tu tío es algo anticuado, ya lo sabes, y es muy firme en sus convicciones acerca del honor y todo lo que ello significa. Jamás aprobaría nada que no estuviera de acuerdo con sus principios. Siempre he sabido que si Annie llega a hacer algo tonto, algo que provocara un escándalo... Pues bien, en ese caso, él jamás aceptaría el título.

—No puedes hablar en serio —Candy miró a su tía con el ceño fruncido— . Tío Will no puede ser responsable de las locuras de Annie. Ella es ya una mujer hecha y derecha.

—Aunque Annie fuera una anciana, eso no cambiaría la actitud de su padre en lo más mínimo. No aprueba la decadencia moral de que tanto se habla. Cree que las figuras públicas deben dar ejemplo. Jamás le he dicho una palabra a Annie de esto. No quería agobiarla con esa responsabilidad. No sé si hice bien, pero ahora ha conocido a Archie, de modo que mis preocupaciones en ese sentido han desaparecido.

Candy miró a su tía, observando el aura de serenidad que parecía rodearla. ¿Podía sentarse a esperar que todo aquello se derrumbase? Annie era una tonta, pero tal vez el matrimonio con Archie fuera su salvación. Se puso en pie, tratando de sonreír.

—¿Me excusas, por favor? He recordado de pronto que tengo que decirle algo importante a Annie.

* * *

OOO

Candy desvió el automóvil a un lado de la carretera, puso el freno y se quedó un momento con los ojos cerrados. Después volvió la mirada hacia atrás, observando con incredulidad el camino por el que acababa de subir.

Se alegraba de que la larga distancia recorrida desde París le hubiese dado la oportunidad de familiarizarse con el coche antes de enfrentarse a tales obstáculos; se había aferrado al volante con determinación cuando subía por una sucesión de cerradas curvas, rogando que no viniera otro vehículo en dirección opuesta.

Observó las oscuras nubes que se agolpaban hacia el oeste. Durante todo el viaje, había disfrutado de una cálida y dorada atmósfera otoñal, lo que le había hecho olvidar cuanto había oído acerca de que Auvergne era zona de tormentas frecuentes. A juzgar por aquellos nubarrones, no iba a tardar en comprobarlo.

Tomó el mapa de carreteras y lo estudió con el ceño fruncido. Faltaban sólo unos kilómetros para llegar a su destino y la idea no le agradaba en absoluto. Una voz interior le decía que no era demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta y regresar a la seguridad de Clermont-Ferrand.

Por desgracia, no podía hacerlo, pensó, recordando a sus tíos y a Annie. Ésta le había sugerido:

—Pídele que te muestre esos papeles comprometedores. Dile, por ejemplo, que tienes dudas acerca de su redacción. En fin, ya se te ocurrirá a ti algo...

Que frustante resultaba todo esto, pero ya no había marcha atrás o ¿ sí?

OOO

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet


	3. ¡Bochorno!

**ACLARACIÓN: ESTA LECTURA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA OBRA DEL MISMO NOMBRE. LA IDEA GENERAL HA SIDO TOMADA DEL PROLOGO O RESUMEN , PERO EL DESARROLLO DE LA TRAMA HA SIDO MODIFICADA ABSOLUTAMENTE POR MI PERSONA .POR LO CUAL CABE MENCIONAR,QUE LOS EVENTOS NO SON LOS MISMOS Y ,EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES Y SUS CARACTERES, HAN SIDO TOMADOS DEL ANIME CANDY CANDY .POR LO TANTO NO ME PERTENECEN. ESPERO PUEDAN DISFRUTAR UNOS MOMENTOS DEL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO "CANDY".**

Exasperada, Candy dio un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre el volante. Algo, sí... ¿pero qué? Había leído más de una docena de veces las cartas que Albert Andley había enviado a su prima, especialmente la última, sin tiendo crecer la ira dentro de ella a medida que lo hacía. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel individuo a amenazar la paz y la dicha de los seres a los que ella amaba? ¡Pero no iba a salirse con la suya! Annie podía haberse comportado como una perfecta idiota, pero al menos había sabido comprender su error a tiempo y él debía haber tenido la nobleza de relevarla de su absurda promesa. ¿Era acaso tan insensible como para aceptar vivir con una mujer que no le amaba? Si así era, sus razones para empeñarse en una unión tan disparatada debían ser muy graves y apremiantes. Había interrogado a su prima acerca de ello, pero Annie había destruido las primeras cartas recibidas del Conde de Levallier. Recordaba, sin embargo, que en ninguna de ellas le daba el francés una explicación clara, refiriéndose únicamente a «una dificultad de tipo legal», lo cual no aclaraba mucho.

Igualmente, había tratado de averiguar cuáles eran las razones de los padres de Elisa para rechazar a sus parientes, pero según decía Annie, los padres de su amiga nunca hablaban de ello más que vagamente.

«De cualquier modo», se decía Candy, «si Andley tiene el hábito de chantajear a la gente para lograr sus propósitos, no me extraña que incluso sus familiares le detesten».

Cuanto más pensaba en el asunto, más aumentaba su aprensión. ¿No sería una locura seguir adelante? Pero si no lo hacía, Albert sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza y Candy temía que las consecuencias pudieran ser fatales para su tío.

Detenida aun al borde del camino, la muchacha se preguntó qué habría pensado aquel hombre al recibir la carta de Annie en la que ésta le decía que aceptaba sus condiciones y le anunciaba la fecha de su llegada a París. Él no se había molestado en contestar, pero a la joven le había sido entregado a su llegada al aeropuerto el coche de alquiler con el cual debía trasladarse hasta San Juan de las Rocas. Era posible que Albert no tuviera tiempo para andar escribiendo cartas innecesarias, pero sin duda era un hombre que sabía actuar con eficacia.

Una de las mayores dificultades con que Candy tenía que enfrentarse era que no sabía hasta dónde había llegado Annie en sus revelaciones acerca de sí misma en su correspondencia con el francés. Annie insistía en que no le había mencionado a sus padres ni su posición social, pero Candy suponía que, de cualquier modo, la personalidad de su prima debía estar reflejada en aquellas cartas, así que ella, ahora, se vería obligada a representar un papel con el mayor cuidado posible, a fin de conseguir apoderarse de aquellas cartas comprometedoras y largarse de allí cuanto antes sin despertar sospechas.

Sobresaltada al escuchar el lejano retumbar de un trueno, Candy alzó la cabeza.

El sol se ocultaba tras las nubes, cada vez más densas, que proyectaban sus sombras amenazadoras sobre los campos circundantes.

«Menos mal que no soy supersticiosa, o podría interpretar esto como un mal augurio», pensó mientras ponía el coche en marcha de nuevo.

Caía una espesa lluvia cuando llegó a San Juan de las Rocas media hora más tarde. Las calles del pequeño pueblo estaban desiertas a causa de la lluvia. Candy lo atravesó y pronto lo dejó atrás, continuando por la empinada vereda que, según había visto en el mapa, debía conducirla al castillo de Andley.

Los faros del coche iluminaron al fin una especie de edificio. Candy disminuyó la marcha, insegura de haber llegado a su destino. A través de la espesa cortina de agua que seguía cayendo, le pareció distinguir una casa de guarda, pero no apareció nadie. Con cuidado, metió el coche por entre los altos pilares que, supuso, debían haber sostenido en tiempos unas altas rejas de hierro forjado. Cuando llegó frente al edificio, detuvo el coche y se quedó mirando ante sí, atónita.

«Un castillo en Auvergne», le había dicho Annie y Candy se había imaginado algo muy distinto a lo que ahora contemplaba. Se recostó en el asiento, desalentada. Tenía que haber un error. Nadie podía vivir allí..., pero el humo que salía de las chimeneas le hizo ver que se equivocaba.

Candy sentía crecer la ira dentro de sí. ¿Allí era donde Albert Andley esperaba que la alegre Annie, tan amante del confort, pasara el crudo invierno de Auvergne? Apagó las luces del automóvil, como si esperase que la oscuridad ocultara la realidad.

¿Sería posible que él, al averiguar el paradero de Annie, hubiera sabido que se trataba de una rica heredera? ¿Sería la razón por la cual la había forzado al matrimonio de manera tan arbitraria? Tal vez pensaba utilizar el dinero para restaurar la gloria decadente de su pasado. Apretando los labios con fuerza, Candy tocó el claxon, cuyo sonido despertó una cadena de ecos.

Poco después se abrió la puerta principal y apareció una mujer que llevaba un enorme paraguas negro. La joven cogió su bolso y abrió la puerta del automóvil.

El viento había aumentado y una súbita ráfaga libró su pelo de la pañoleta con que se lo recogía en la nuca. Tuvo que agarrarse al coche para no tamba learse.

—¡_Mademoiselle_! —la mujer estaba a su lado y trataba de sostener el paraguas sobre su cabeza—. Permítame. Bienvenida a San Juan de las Rocas.

Con voz débil, Candy le dio las gracias, y en seguida se vio sujetada con fuerza por la mujer.

¿Tendría miedo de que saliera corriendo? ¿de que notara sus ganas por salir corriendo y escapar?, se preguntó Candy mientras atravesaban el patio, con las cabezas dobladas bajo la lluvia. Y, al llegar ante la puerta abierta, Candy recordó algo.

—¡Mi maleta! —se volvió para ir a buscarla, pero la mujer la detuvo. Candy no escuchó lo que dijo, pero acertó a comprender que alguien llamado Michael la recogería y que el señor estaba esperando.

«Y no se le puede hacer esperar, ¿verdad?», pensó Candy cuando entraron al castillo.

La puerta conducía a lo que debió haber sido un gran salón, pero que ahora, como el resto, se encontraba en completo abandono. Su primera mirada fue para una enorme chimenea, fría y vacía, que dominaba una pared. Sobre una mesa había una anticuada lámpara de aceite y sobre otra, un estuche con pistolas. Algunas alfombras, deshilachadas, que en alguna época debieron ser valiosas, cubrían el suelo de piedra. La mujer se volvió hacia Candy con una sonrisa radiante, presentándose como la señora Leagan, el ama de llaves. Miró a su alrededor, consciente de que lo que saltaba a la vista no hablaba muy bien de sus habilidades. Candy, divertida, se dijo que haría falta un ejército de señoras Leagan para devolver al castillo algo de su antiguo lustre. Cuando avanzaban por el pasillo, notó que el tapiz de varias de las sillas de respaldo alto estaba lleno de agujeros.

Un toque de la varita mágica de la fortuna de los Britter y el castillo entero volvería a su esplendor, pensó Candy, furiosa.

Se detuvieron frente a una pesada puerta, cuyas maderas estaban gasta das por el tiempo y el uso. La señora Leagan dio vivos golpes y empujó la puerta, invitando a Candy a pasar.

La joven tragó saliva y, apretando los puños, cruzó el umbral.

Se trataba de una habitación pequeña, cuyas paredes estaban tapizadas hasta el techo y, aunque deteriorada, se veía cómoda.

La gran mesa del centro estaba puesta con un mantel blanco y cubiertos. En la chimenea ardía un buen fuego.

Un hombre, parado junto a la chimenea, apoyaba un brazo sobre la adornada repisa de piedra. Era alto y delgado, con largas piernas enfundadas hasta las rodillas en pulidas botas de montar. Tenía liso cabello rubio, más largo que lo dictado por la moda, rostro níveo y arrogante. No sabía lo que esperaba encontrar, pero no era esto, se dijo Candy, confusa. Cuando se imaginaba a su adversario, le veía como un hombre viejo, gordo y pervertido. Pero era un hombre joven, aunque tal vez pasaba de los treinta, y sin duda muy muy atractivo.

Él se volvió y Candy no pudo controlar un gesto de sorpresa. El orgulloso rostro estaba adornado por unos hermosos ojos azules y unos labios carnosos que quitaban el aliento, pero que contenía una cicatriz marcada a la altura de la ceja, dándole un aire de héroe de guerra. Enojada, pensó: «Maldita Annie, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?», comprendiendo al instante que su prima no lo sabía.

¿Era por eso por lo que Andley había llevado a cabo su galanteo por carta?, se preguntó, reprimiendo en seguida la compasión que acompañó a este pensamiento. Lo último que aquel hombre desearía sería compasión... y menos viniendo de ella.

Como si adivinara lo que pensaba, él se detuvo a poca distancia y una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus firmes labios. Sus ojos eran perspicaces y penetrantes.

—¡Mi amor! —"¿había un asomo de burla en aquella voz de tono bajo y algo ronca?"—. Así que al fin has venido a mí.

Demasiado turbada para contestar, Candy sintió que unos fuertes brazos la estrechaban. Creía estar soñando, pero el sueño se disipó ante la cruda realidad de la boca del hombre sobre la suya...

OOO

* * *

Un Abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet


	4. Deslumbrada

**ACLARACIÓN: ESTA LECTURA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA OBRA DEL MISMO NOMBRE. LA IDEA GENERAL HA SIDO TOMADA DEL PROLOGO O RESUMEN , PERO EL DESARROLLO DE LA TRAMA HA SIDO MODIFICADA ABSOLUTAMENTE POR MI PERSONA .POR LO CUAL CABE MENCIONAR,QUE LOS EVENTOS NO SON LOS MISMOS Y ,EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES Y SUS CARACTERES, HAN SIDO TOMADOS DEL ANIME CANDY CANDY .POR LO TANTO NO ME PERTENECEN. ESPERO PUEDAN DISFRUTAR UNOS MOMENTOS DEL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO "CANDY".**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 : ****Deslumbrada**

POR un bochornoso instante, Candy sintió la dura presión de aquel musculoso cuerpo contra el suyo. El sonido de la puerta, que indicaba la salida de la señora Leagan, le hizo recobrar el control de sí misma y se arrancó de aquellos brazos, encarando a Albert Andley las mejillas encendidas.

—Esto no es parte del acuerdo —quiso mostrarse fría y con control de la situación, pero su voz se escuchó demasiado aguda. Cualquiera pensaría que no la habían besado antes, se dijo, humillada y avergonzada.

—Sin embargo, ésa es la reacción que se espera de nosotros y es peligroso no proceder como se acostumbra en éstas ocasiones. Nuestro arreglo... es algo privado. Me imagino que no deseará convertirse en el tema de conversación del pueblo.

—No, pero no tiene ese derecho y además... me ha cogido de sorpresa.

—Es evidente —murmuró él—. Le haré saber mis intenciones con más claridad en el futuro.

«¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado Annie ante esto?», se preguntó Candy. Conociéndola, se dijo que quizá con coquetería. Pero eso no era algo que ella se atreviese a probar con aquel hombre. La cicatriz que tenia marcada la ceja no tenía importancia; había en él cierto magnetismo sensual que iba más allá de la simple atracción física. Pero ella sabría manejarlo. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con hombres y a ser tratada como su igual.O al menos eso pensaba.

Por un momento pensó: «Estoy asustada de él, asustada de lo que pueda hacerme sentir emocionalmente», pero acalló su mente pensando que todo era debido al cansancio del viaje.

—¿Ha tenido algún problema por el camino? —preguntó Albert y Candy observó que hablaba un excelente inglés.

—No. Ésta no es la primera vez que conduzco en el Continente — repuso, dándose cuenta de que su voz sonaba algo ampulosa.

—Tal vez no, pero tenía la impresión de que no confiaba mucho en sus habilidades como conductora.

Era su primer error, se percató Candy, furiosa. Debió imaginar que Annie le habría hablado de sus numerosos errores al conducir; ella tenía una gracia especial para hacerlos parecer muy femeninos.

—Bien, por lo menos no he matado a nadie en la carretera.

—¡Es un alivio!— comentó irónico al mismo tiempo que Candy pensaba que la cicatriz le daba aspecto de sátiro—. Déme su abrigo.

Se puso tensa al sentir las manos de él sobre sus hombros, pero esta vez el contacto fue impersonal. Había un asiento al lado de la chimenea y Albert la invitó a sentarse.

—La cena no tardará —le explicó—. ¿Le gustaría tomar algún aperitivo o preferiría ir a su cuarto mientras la sirven?

—Me siento bien aquí —repuso ella con franqueza—. Además, mis maletas están en el automóvil.

—¡Ah, sí! Michael las recogerá —tiró de un cordón que había al lado de la chimenea y el sonido de una campanilla se escuchó a cierta distancia. Se dirigió hacia un pesado aparador, tomó una botella, y se volvió hacia la joven, enarcando las cejas—. ¿Dubonnet? ¿O prefiere jerez?

—Dubonnet está bien —repuso Candy con desaliento. La situación se escapaba ahora de su control. Allí estaba, tomando una copa antes de cenar con aquel hombre, como si sólo se tratara de un anfitrión amable. Había tanto que ella deseaba saber... Lo primero y más importante era descubrir si existía alguna posibilidad de que Andley desistiera de casarse con Annie. Levantó la vista, dándole las gracias con timidez cuando le entregó la bebida y se dio cuenta de la amarga, casi dolida mirada que él le dirigió, y de las duras líneas de su barbilla y su boca. Aquél no era un hombre que pudiera ser persuadido con facilidad pensó, desconsolada.

—Brindemos —una vez más, Candy le notó cierto matiz de burla—. Porque nuestras relaciones mejoren, _mademoiselle_.

Ella murmuró algo ininteligible cuando los vasos chocaron. Fue un alivio que se abriese la puerta y apareciera un hombre bajito y rechoncho de rostro oscuro, piel maltratada por el frío y ojos de asombro.

—¿_Monsieur?_

—Ah, Michael —Albert se dirigió a él y le dijo algunas breves palabras en francés, volviéndose luego hacia Candy—. Necesita las llaves de su automóvil, m_ademoiselle_.

Ella vaciló un momento, recelosa de entregarlas. El coche era su pasaporte hacia la seguridad y le daba cierta confianza tener las llaves en su poder.

—No tiene que preocuparse. Michael es de confianza y fiel a mi familia —dijo Albert con cierta ironía—. Es capaz de rescatar su equipaje y llevarlo a su habitación, se lo aseguro.

Ella sintió que se ruborizaba, confusa al no poder justificar su desconfianza. Buscó en su bolso y encontró la llave, que dejó caer sobre la palma abierta de Michael, dándole las gracias.

—Él no habla inglés, debo advertirle, pero no creo que tenga ninguna dificultad en hacerse comprender. La señora Leagan,Sara, es su tía y lo cuidó desde que era un niño. Él ayuda en las tareas más duras del castillo y le echa una mano a los pastores con el ganado. Es de mucha ayuda con los animales, en especial con los caballos; posee una instintiva habilidad.

La joven asintió, inquieta. Era esencial, desde luego, que la futura dueña del castillo estuviera al tanto de los detalles, pero qué lejos estaba todo aquello de lo que realmente deseaba saber. Por un momento, se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado Annie frente a Michaek. Su prima tenía una exage rada susceptibilidad ante cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo normal, y le sería difícil adaptarse a Albert .

—¿Qué otra ayuda tiene usted aquí?

—En el castillo muy poca, como habrá notado. Con las tierras, por su puesto, es diferente. Allí todos trabajamos para todos.

Cuando ella lo miró sorprendida, Albert le explicó:

—En la época de mis antepasados, el castillo se apoderó de todo: los mejores pastos, los mejores huertos, los sitios más adecuados para los viñedos... Fue una política que fomentó la pobreza de unos y el enriquecimiento de otros: fuerzas de destrucción ambas. Pues bien, yo prefiero construir a destruir, de modo que hemos juntado nuestras tierras y recursos, formando una cooperativa. Hacemos un vino excelente y necesitamos de un mercado más amplio. Con el tiempo, tendremos uno de los ganados más finos de Auvergne. San Juan de las Rocas no será una población muerta.

—¿Y qué papel desempeña usted en esa cooperativa?

—Soy el director gerente —observó la mirada irónica de Candy y levantó una mano—. Ya pasamos la época feudal, se lo aseguro. Si yo no tuviera la habilidad necesaria, no estaría trabajando en el campo. Aprendí en las plantaciones de la Martinica y en otros sitios. Así que, si tiene la intención de representar el papel de señora del castillo, me temo que se equivoca.

—No había pensado tal cosa —dijo ella con sinceridad y se tranquilizó al escuchar un golpe en la puerta que anunciaba la llegada de la señora Leagan con la cena.

Candy no se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que la señora Leagan levantó la tapa de la cacerola de barro que había puesto en el centro de la mesa, descubriendo el cassoulet, un guiso compuesto de carne de cordero, rebanadas de salchichas y judías verdes.

Candy protestó ante la enorme ración que le sirvieron, pero devoró hasta el último bocado. El vino que tomaron procedía de los viñedos locales, le indicó Albert, y ella lo encontró muy dulce y espeso. Rechazó el queso, pero aceptó una taza de café muy cargado.

—¿De modo que le agrada cómo cocina Sara? —Albert se echó hacia atrás en su silla, observando a la hermosa dama frente a él. Ella era todo un deleite de mujer, sin embargo él ya sabía su secreto. Y aquello le enfadaba, si la señorita White pensaba que lo iban a tomar como un tonto, estaba equivocada.

—Ya lo creo- contestó Candy-Si me quedara mucho tiempo aquí, me pondría tan gorda como... —calló de pronto y se mordió los labios.

—Sería un proceso que me interesaría observar —dijo él, sin inmutarse.

Bien, ya lo había dicho -pensó Candy y no podía retractarse. Aquél era el momento de enfrentarse al hombre. Dejó la taza en el plato y dijo:

—Señor Andley, creo que usted comprenderá tan bien como yo que este... este matrimonio no puede llevarse a cabo.

—Se equivoca, _mademoiselle_. No veo nada que lo impida.

Ella notó la dureza de su voz, pero insistió:

—Yo accedí porque en aquel momento me encontraba emocionalmente afectada. No puede obligarme a cumplir una promesa hecha en tales circunstancias.

—Puedo hacerlo, y lo haré. No se equivoque acerca de eso, querida.

—Sería demasiada crueldad —dijo Candy con voz temblorosa, al ver la súbita furia que brilló en los ojos masculinos.

—¿Se imagina que la vida ha sido tan grata para mí como para que yo tome en consideración si soy cruel o no? —preguntó Albert con aspereza y sus dedos se posaron sobre la cicatriz de su cara—. Usted, que ha sido mimada desde la cuna, ¿cómo puede conocer la crueldad?

—¿Debo tomar mi primera lección de usted? —le espetó ella, olvidando en aquel momento que no hablaba por sí misma.

—La lección que haya de recibir es asunto suyo, _mademoiselle_. Pero sépalo de una vez: el matrimonio se llevará a cabo como se planeó. Ya se ha retrasado excesivamente.

—¿Me dirá por qué es tan esencial para usted casarse?

—Antes no parecía tener tanta curiosidad —repuso él con sequedad—. Sólo le preocupaban sus problemas. Pero no hay ninguna razón para que no lo sepa. Debo asumir la tutela de mi sobrino y los términos del testamento de mi hermano estipulan que debo estar casado.

Candy se quedó sin aliento. De modo que Annie iba a ser obligada no sólo al matrimonio, sino también a ejercer deberes de madre. ¡Qué desfachatez la de aquel hombre!

—¿Por qué incluyó su hermano esa cláusula si sabía que usted era soltero?

—Cuando se redactó el testamento, yo estaba a punto de casarme —contestó él y cierto matiz en su voz hizo que el estómago de Candy se contrajese. Miró, sin proponérselo, la cicatriz marcada y él asintió con sorna—. Es usted muy perceptiva, _mademoiselle_. Y mucho más hábil para ocultar su repulsión que la joven que iba a ser mi esposa. Fueron horas memorables en mi vida. Bastó un día para perder a los que amaba. Ahora solo queda mi sobrino y a él no le perderé.

—Con seguridad, si usted es su único pariente...

—Pero no lo soy — interrumpió Albert exasperado—. Hay una tía, por el lado de su madre. Si no cumplo las condiciones del testamento, ella llevará el asunto a los tribunales. Tengo todo mi dinero invertido en la cooperativa; no puedo permitirme el lujo de afrontar un juicio.

—¿Qué edad tiene el niño? ¿No estaría mejor con su tía?

—No, no lo estaría. Es mi heredero y su lugar está aquí.

—Pero si usted tuviera un hijo propio... —dijo Candy y se ruborizó al comprender el alcance de sus palabras.

—¿Está proponiendo que usted y yo cumplamos en toda la extensión de la palabra nuestro compromiso de "matrimonio"? —sus ojos la examinaron con insolencia—. Me resulta intrigante cómo reaccionarías ante los hechos.-De manera pensativa Albert elevó la mirada, antes de continuar.- ¿Cómo es el dicho que ustedes tienen? «Cierra los ojos y piensa en Inglaterra», ¿no es así? En este caso, tendría que pensar en Francia.

—No he querido decir... —tartamudeó la joven, y la sonrisa de él se hizo más peligrosa.

—Le creo, _mademoiselle_. No se asuste. No voy a exigirle un sacrificio de tal magnitud. Demasiado comprendo que mi cara le provocaría pesadillas a cualquier mujer que se viera forzada a compartir mi cama —repuso Albert.

Candy se estremeció. Alguien, ¿su novia quizá?, debió decirle palabras parecidas, lo que denotaba una falta inconcebible de comprensión y sensibilidad. Quienquiera que fuera su prometida, mejor había sido que se librara de ella, pensó con emoción, pero al instante se contuvo: aquel hombre seguía siendo su adversario.

—_Monsieur_, a usted le han hecho daño, lo sé. Pero, ¿es ésa razón para que a su vez haga daño a los demás? Este matrimonio sería un desastre apenas nos conocemos. ¿Qué clase de relación sería la nuestra?

De nuevo, el aterrador pensamiento de que no hablaba por Annie, sino por sí misma, le hizo estremecerse.

—¿Tiene frío? —dijo él —. Venga y siéntese junto al fuego.

—Estoy bien aquí; gracias —su voz vaciló un poco y él la miró con impaciencia.

—¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿De esa relación que es sólo un invento de su imaginación se haga realidad? Todo lo que deseo, _mademoiselle_, es un matrimonio que satisfaga a los abogados y me conceda la custodia de Anthony, mi sobrino. Una vez conseguida, será usted libre de irse o quedarse; a su gusto.

—Pero no... no puede utilizarme de este modo... —comenzó a decir, atónita.

—No mostró la misma aversión cuando se propuso utilizarme a mí para restaurar su amor propio herido por aquel fracaso amoroso. Se mostró usted brutalmente franca. ¿Cómo me llamó? ¿Un salvavidas? Ahora no se puede quejar si ese salvavidas se ha convertido en una cadena.

Candy se puso de pie, echándose el pelo atrás con un gesto desolado.

—Creo... que iré a mi cuarto. Estoy cansada.

—Desde luego. Llamaré a Sara —tiró del cordón de la campanilla y después se acercó a la joven—. Que duerma bien. Quizá vea las cosas con mejores ojos por la mañana, ¿no cree?

Candy sacudió la cabeza, sin saber qué responder. Por un momento, él permaneció en silencio, mirándola. Luego alzó una mano y le rozó con un dedo los entreabiertos labios, en un gesto que era más íntimo que el beso con que la recibió a su llegada. Ella se mantuvo quieta, a fin de que él no creyese que le repelía. Aunque, si iba a ser sincera consigo misma, no era precisa mente eso lo que sentía. ¿Por qué aquella estremecedora vibración en todos los nervios de su cuerpo? Era una respuesta cuyo significado no quería analizar y se alegró cuando un golpe en la puerta anunció la llegada de la señora Leagan.

* * *

OOO

El trazado interior del castillo sería la pesadilla de un arquitecto, pensó Candy mientras era conducida por el ama de llaves a una escalera de piedra que llevaba al primer piso. Se vio en un largo corredor por el que soplaban corrientes de aire y que terminaba en una imponente puerta de doble hoja. Candy supo por la señora Leagan que aquélla era la habitación principal del castillo; sin duda, ocupada por el dueño de la casa.

Su propia habitación, descubrió divertida y con un extraño sentimiento de alivio, estaba en dirección opuesta y a una distancia considerable. Era cómoda, con un pequeño fuego ardiendo en la chimenea y enormes muebles antiguos que le infundieron confianza. La cama era de roble macizo y Candy se preguntó, inquieta, si el colchón no lo igualaría en dureza, pero, al tocarlo mientras la señora Leagan atizaba el fuego, se tranquilizó.

Cuando el ama de llaves le dedicó un sonriente «buenas noches», la asaltó un pensamiento.

—¡Mis llaves!

La señora Leagan arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

—Las llaves del coche. Se las di a Michael para que sacara mis maletas y no las veo por ningún lado —explicó Candy.

La sonrisa del ama de llaves se hizo más amplia. Espantada, Candy la escuchó aconsejarle que permaneciera tranquila, pues sin duda Michael le había dado las llaves al señor, quien se encargaría de que fueran devueltas a la compañía que había alquilado el automóvil. _Mademoiselle_, añadió la señora Leagan, no necesitaba preocuparse. El señor lo arreglaría todo.

«Apuesto que sí», se dijo Candy cuando la puerta se cerró tras la sirvienta. Se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cama con desesperación. Había confiado tanto en tener el automóvil a su disposición, aunque fuera por unos días... Ahora tendría que depender del servicio de autobuses locales para marcharse de allí.

Una vez más, lamentó amargamente verse envuelta en aquel juego. Por un instante, consideró la posibilidad de decirle a Albert Andley la verdad, pero rechazó este pensamiento al recordar la reacción de él cuando le acusó de crueldad.

No había asomo de humanidad en aquel individuo, se dijo, y merecía lo que ella iba a hacerle. Si la carta de la imprudente Annie estaba en el castillo, la recuperaría de algún modo y Andley tendría que buscar a otra estúpida que se prestara a sus manejos.

Decidió que, cuanto antes se alejara del castillo y de su dueño, mejor sería para ella.

Esa noche la lluvia arreció nuevamente y Candy se dio cuenta cuando la despertaron las gotas de agua que le caían en la cara. Medio dormida, se enderezó y encendió la lámpara que había junto a su cama: Miró hacia arriba, observando la humedad que se extendía por el techo. Se levantó y logró mover la pesada cama unos cuantos centímetros, colocando el jarro del lavamanos para que recogiera el agua de la gotera.

El fuego ya estaba apagado; era sólo un montón de cenizas y afuera el viento era impetuoso, helada y furiosa, regresó a la cama. Entre el ruido de las gotas al caer y el golpear de una ventana, tendría suerte si podía dormir.

Pero era su ansiedad, más que las condiciones externas, lo que le impedía dormir. Aunque trataba con firmeza de apartarla de su mente, la cara Albert estaba en sus pensamientos. Se dijo que era ridículo. Aquel hombre no tenía ningún poder sobre ella. Era libre y mayor de edad. Lo más que podía temer era su ira cuando descubriera que había sido engañado y, con un poco de suerte, estaría lejos de él cuando eso ocurriera. Pero una voz persistente, muy dentro de ella, le decía que la cosa no iba a ser tan simple, la atracción que emanaba de ese hombre era imponente y arrebatadora.

Suspiró, envolviéndose en las suaves mantas. Sería demasiado fácil caer en la trampa, pensó, recordando la pena que había sentido al contarle Albert que perdió todo cuanto amaba en unas horas. ¿Qué habría sucedido? Sin duda, se refería a la muerte de su hermano. ¿Recibiría la herida del rostro al mismo tiempo? Era evidente que había una relación en todo, y tal vez la pérdida de su prometida caía también dentro de la misma ola de amargura.

Pensaba cómo sería la muchacha con la que Albert estuvo comprometido. Se la imaginaba pequeña y rubia, con cierta picardía en el rostro, como Annie. ¿Sería porque el corazón le decía que su irresponsable prima hubiese reaccionado con la misma crueldad ante aquel rostro marcado?

Presentía que la visible cicatriz no eran lo peor que Albert llevaba encima. Detrás de aquella hostilidad había un hombre que alguna vez rió y amó, confiando en casarse y fundar una familia. Ahora, se decidía por una relación impersonal con una extraña y sus esperanzas para el futuro se centraban en su sobrino huérfano, lo que no era en realidad una actitud muy sensata.

Existía otro aspecto desconcertante: según le contó Annie, él pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el extranjero. Pero, si era el heredero de aquella propiedad, ¿no era su deber permanecer allí? Había hablado de «herencia», de modo que no era indiferente al hecho de que él era el señor.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada. El lino estaba gastado, y despedía un grato aroma a lavanda. Aquella cama era para albergar dulces sueños, no pensamientos sombríos.

Pero el sueño que tuvo cuando al fin se durmió, fue inquieto. Se veía de pie en una iglesia en ruinas, con la hierba creciendo en los pasillos y por cuyo techo roto se divisaban las estrellas. Un hombre, parado ante el altar, esperaba a una novia que no llegaba. Cuando ella, Candy, trataba de hablarle y consolarle, de correr hacia él y tocar su brazo, el hombre se es fumaba...

* * *

OOO

El amanecer llegó rápidamente y Candy decidió que era hora de levantarse. Era inútil tratar de descansar cuando su mente estaba ocupada por miles de pensamientos inquietantes. La rubia se encontraba ocupada con las fastidiosas goteras, cuando la señora Leagan apareció con un cubo de agua caliente para el lavamanos. Se sorprendió mucho al ver la jarra en el suelo y se deshizo en un torrente de explicaciones, por las que Candy comprendió que a la mayor parte de las habitaciones les sucedía lo mismo durante la época de fuertes lluvias. Sin embargo, Michael subiría al tejado aquella misma mañana a fin de tapar los agujeros.

Candy se lavó y vistió con rapidez, poniéndose unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter de cuello V con listas negras. Al bajar, miró a su alrededor con detenimiento. Todo estaba limpio, pero descuidado. Algunos muebles eran estupendos, pero estaban mal colocados y no se veía flores por ningún sitio. Aunque no hubiera suficiente dinero para reparaciones, comprometido como estaba Albert Andley con su cooperativa, bastaba un pequeño desembolso para hacer el interior del castillo más habitable. Podrían remendarse las fundas de los muebles, teñir las cortinas... Se contuvo en sus consideraciones. No debía olvidar para qué estaba allí, se dijo con vehemencia. Más le valía pensar en cómo apoderarse de la carta de Annie.

Le sorprendió encontrarse a Albert ya sentado a la mesa y revisando la correspondencia. Ni siquiera a la luz del día se le veía más accesible, pensó Candy, mientras murmuraba un saludo.

—Espero que haya dormido bien, _mademoiselle_ —las palabras, aunque corteses, dejaban traslucir una total indiferencia.

—No muy bien —repuso Candy, desplegando su servilleta y tomando un crujiente panecillo de la cestilla de mimbre que había sobre la mesa.

—Eso me disgusta. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Desde luego —extendió mermelada sobre el pan y lo saboreó complacida—. En el techo de mi cuarto hay goteras.

—No debieron darle esa alcoba. Hablaré con Sara —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

—No es culpa suya —Candy tomó la cafetera y llenó su taza—. La señora Leagan dice que todas están igual.

—La mía no. ¿Qué sugiere, _mademoiselle_?

—Por supuesto —dijo Candy con cierta reticencia—, puede reparar el techo.

—Michael hace lo que puede —repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso he oído, pero creo que ya es hora de que usted obtenga una opinión autorizada, a menos que pretenda que la casa se le caiga encima. Perdone mi franqueza, pero he tomado cierto interés en esto. "Si podía convencerle de que se resignaba ante lo inevitable, su labor sería mucho más fácil, pensaba Candy."

Él la miró sorprendido. ¿Qué es lo que se traía entre manos la señorita White?

—¿Está conforme, pues con seguir adelante? —preguntó él.

—Parece que no tengo otro remedio —contestó Candy, encogiéndose de hombros—. Usted ha dejado sentado lo que sucederá si me echo atrás.

—Me lo imaginaba —había una oscura satisfacción en su voz—. Sería la clase de publicidad que ninguno de nosotros desea, estoy seguro, aparte del posible daño que ello podría causar a la salud de su padre.

Candy, que acababa de tomar un trago de café, se atragantó.

—No... no sé lo que quiere decir —murmuró.

—¿No? Creo que hablo con bastante claridad, _mademoiselle_. Su padre es un hombre eminente, y su estado de salud causa gran preocupación en círculos que yo frecuento. Debió suponer que investigaría acerca de usted.

—Sí, claro... Así supo que podía amenazarme: por mi padre.

—No es precisamente una amenaza. Me limité a señalarle cuáles serían las consecuencias si fallase en cumplir lo que acordamos, y dejé la decisión a su buen juicio.

Se burlaba de ella, y eso aumentó el resentimiento de Candy.

—Espero que su victoria justifique los medios de que se ha valido para conseguirla —contestó con dureza.

—Ya lo veremos —acabó su café y se levantó—. Cuanto termine de desayunar, tal vez le guste salir a cabalgar conmigo. Ya que se interesa por la propiedad, quizás quiera ver los cambios que estamos haciendo.

Candy iba a decirle que aún peor que pasar la mañana en su compañía, sería hacerlo cabalgando, cuando recordó que Annie era una excelente amazona y sin duda lo habría mencionado en sus cartas. Podría inventarse un dolor de cabeza o cualquier otra dolencia, pero eso despertaría las sospechas de Albert y era lo último que deseaba. Sabía montar muy bien pero no le daria la satifaccion de mostrar esa habilidad y daria la impresión de que los caballos la ponían nerviosa.

—Sería encantador —dijo sin embargo—. Voy a buscar mi chaqueta.

—Bien —la miró largamente y por vez primera ella notó lo espesas que eran sus pestañas—. Nos encontraremos en la puerta principal, digamos... dentro de diez minutos.

Cuando Candy bajaba de nuevo la escalera, se le ocurrió que podría fingir una caída y una torcedura de tobillo. Pero cuando llegó a los últimos escalones, vio a Albert hojeando un catálogo de agricultura quien al escuchar sus pasos levantó la vista para hablarle con sorna.

—Dócil y puntual —observó—. Será una buena esposa

Ella le miró en impotente silencio. Entablar un combate verbal con él no la llevaría a ninguna parte. De todas formas, se lo cobraría todo al marcharse, cuando él notara su partida y viese que ya no tenía armas para someterla a su poder.

Advirtió que los establos estaban en mucho mejores condiciones que la casa y lo comentó con cierta ironía.

—Tal vez se deba a que considero más valiosos a los animales que a los seres humanos, _mademoiselle_ —fue la rápida respuesta del hombre.

Se le encogió el corazón cuando vio la yegua que Albert le había asignado. Era muy diferente de aquella «Penélope», la vieja yegua en cuyo ancho lomo Candy, muchos años atrás, había aprendido a montar. Ésta saltaba y sacudía la cabeza y sus brillantes ojos resplandecían traviesos.

—Necesita ejercicio —dijo su verdugo, ya montado en su caballo como si formara un todo con él.

Candy buscó con la vista a Michael para que le ayudara a montar, pero éste había desaparecido, de modo que tuvo que acercar a «Delphine», la yegua, a un viejo apeadero y subirse como pudo a la silla. Fue una maniobra elegante, y no se cayó. «Menos mal», se dijo, aguzado su sentido del humor ante lo absurdo de la situación. «Aunque si me rompo el cuello, por lo menos será una forma de escapar de este lío».

Pero antes de que pasara mucho rato, supo que era otra parte de su anatomía lo que iba a sufrir. «Delphine» resultó ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Annie siempre decía que los caballos intuían quién mandaba y estaba claro que la yegua le había tomado a ella la medida. Comenzó a tomarse libertades tan pronto salieron del establo. El momento de la verdad llegó cuando un pájaro salió volando de un gran seto y la yegua lanzó agudos relinchos y se encabritó, tirando al suelo a Candy. Y, para colmo de la humillación, Albert Andley estaba allí. Sujetaba las riendas de la yegua y la calmaba, forzándola al mismo tiempo a obedecer.

—Gracias —Candy tenía el rostro como la grana al levantarse.

—No ha sido nada —él le dirigió una mirada escrutadora—. Tal vez haya sido un error pedirle que monte tan pronto. Debe estar cansada después del viaje y de una noche intranquila.

«¿Por qué no pensé antes en eso?», se preguntó Candy, exasperada, y en voz alta dijo:

—Probablemente.

Trató de ser más firme consigo misma y con las riendas después de aquello, determinada a no hacer el ridículo. La experiencia, a pesar de todo, era excitante. El aire parecía vibrar después de la noche de lluvia y los paisajes que encontraban al subir, quitaban el aliento con su belleza.

* * *

OOO

Candy estaba tan entusiasmada, que olvidó sus nervios cuando los caballos se lanzaron a un galope medio y a un trote vivo después. «Delphine» ya no era un monstruo presto a descubrir sus errores, sino una criatura adorable.

Pararon los caballos, y Candy observó desde lo alto la villa y el castillo. Este parecía aún más desolado y Candy espió la reacción de su compañero y no se aventuró a hacer ningún comentario, dada la expresión de tristeza que contrajo el rostro marcado.

Cuando ya la joven pensaba que había olvidado su presencia, él dijo con tono de impaciencia:

—Vamos —y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

El negro humor que dominaba a Albert persistió mientras recorrían los viñedos y la planta embotelladora recién instalada. Candy, sorprendida, se encontró interesándose de verdad por lo que veía y era desesperante que él respondiera a sus preguntas con monosílabos. Llegó un momento en que no lo pudo soportar.

—Este paseo ha sido idea suya, _monsieur_ —le dijo con acritud—. Si desea que aprenda lo referente a la propiedad, necesita mejorar su técnica de enseñanza.

Él le dirigió una mirada fría, pero no le respondió. Candy no se sorprendió al ver que él iniciaba el regreso al castillo. Le siguió, observando frívolamente a su alrededor y le provocó:

—Aquí termina la primera lección.

Esta vez, él contestó, iracundo:

—A usted le parecerá una broma, _mademoiselle_, pero para mí y para muchos otros de esta población, es cosa de vida o muerte. ¿Sabe cuántos pueblos hay en Francia donde los viejos se encuentran solos en sus casas porque sus hijos se han ido a buscar trabajo a las ciudades? ¿Le preocupa eso? Lo dudo. Pero a mí sí. Y me preocupa que mi hogar, la casa que mi familia ha ocupado durante cientos de años, se esté yendo al olvido. ¿Cree que iba yo a permitir este descuido? Fíjese bien, _mademoiselle_: Eso es lo que el odio puede hacer, el desprecio y la venganza. No es bonito, ¿verdad?

—¿El odio de quién, _monsieur_?

—El de mi padre. Mi hermano más joven era su favorito. Y a mí no podía perdonarme que, como hijo mayor, fuera su heredero. Nada de lo que yo hacía estaba bien, con nada le complacía, excepto con mi ausencia. Pudo haber evitado el desastre, pero no quiso. No creo que le importara un comino lo que yo heredase. Hasta el último franco se invertía en Jean-Paul y en nuestra plantación «La Bella Riviera».

—¿Su hermano administraba la plantación?

—Sí. La plantación era su parte de la herencia y Dios sabe que nunca le tuve mala voluntad por eso. Pero se presentaron problemas: sequías, huracanes, epidemias que destruyeron la cosecha... Al fin, mi padre me ordenó que fuera a arreglar las cosas. Hubiera hecho falta un milagro. Jean-Paul había especulado, tratando de resarcirse de algunas de sus pérdidas, pero sólo había logrado arruinarse.

Se detuvo de pronto, al notar la tensión de ella. La ira y la amargura habían desaparecido de su rostro.

—Pero le estoy aburriendo, _mademoiselle_, con mis sórdidos líos de familia. Hace ya dos años que murió mi padre, descanse en paz, y Jean-Paul y su esposa no están ya en este mundo tampoco. Sólo yo quedo para salvar lo que pueda y tratar de construir una nueva vida para Anthony y para mí.

Ella se humedeció los labios, anonadada por la revelación.

—¿Y «La Bella Riviera»? ¿Qué sucedió?

—La casa ya no existe. Se quemó hasta los cimientos hace un año. La tierra está alquilada al gobierno.

Algo le advirtió a Candy que no era aquél el momento de indagar más.

Michael estaba esperando para ocuparse de los caballos cuando ellos llegaron al patio. Candy relajó su cuerpo dolorido, pero tenía miedo de que las piernas le fallaran al desmontar.

—Permítame —Albert estaba a su lado. Agradecida, se libró de los estribos y se dejó caer desde el lomo de «Delphine» hasta los brazos de él. Por un momento, sintió el roce de aquel cuerpo cálido contra el suyo y, a la vez, una extraña emoción al aspirar su aroma varonil.

Se apartó, temiendo que él adivinara sus desenfrenados pensamientos y tropezó ligeramente.

—Cuidado —la voz del hombre era cortés, pero impersonal—. Si se lo pide, Sara le preparará un baño caliente. La veré a la hora de comer.

Se despidió con una formal inclinación de cabeza y se alejó.

Candy se esforzó en no volver la cabeza para mirarle. Estaba confundida por la súbita turbulencia de sus emociones. «Le odio», se dijo. «Tengo que odiarlo... y jamás dejaré que me toque».

OOO

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet


	5. Decisiones erróneas

**ACLARACIÓN: ESTA LECTURA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA OBRA DEL MISMO NOMBRE. LA IDEA GENERAL HA SIDO TOMADA DEL PROLOGO O RESUMEN , PERO EL DESARROLLO DE LA TRAMA HA SIDO MODIFICADA ABSOLUTAMENTE POR MI PERSONA .POR LO CUAL CABE MENCIONAR,QUE LOS EVENTOS NO SON LOS MISMOS Y ,EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES Y SUS CARACTERES, HAN SIDO TOMADOS DEL ANIME CANDY CANDY .POR LO TANTO NO ME PERTENECEN. ESPERO PUEDAN DISFRUTAR UNOS MOMENTOS DEL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO "CANDY".**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Decisiones erróneas**

CANDY apoyó la cabeza contra una toalla doblada, colocada estratégicamente sobre la parte superior de la anticuada bañera y cerró los ojos con un suspiro de alivio.

El baño a donde la señora Leagan la había conducido estaba situado junto a la habitación que contenía el inodoro en forma de trono que le causara risa la noche anterior. Era un recinto helado, de paredes cubiertas por grandes azulejos con atractivos diseños de volutas. La bañera, apoyada en cuatro patas que terminaban en forma de garras, estaba junto a una pared y sus grifos de latón relucían. Las viejas cañerías emitían un extraño gruñido en cuanto salía el agua.

Observando el cuidado con que la señora Sara manejaba las llaves, Candy dio por sentado que la plomería del castillo tenía sus caprichos, pero la temperatura del agua era adecuada.

Movió las doloridas piernas en el agua que comenzaba a enfriarse, encogiéndose al hacerlo. Era una suerte que pudiera moverlas, pues las sentía rígidas. Esperaba no tener que verse obligada a escapar durante las próximas veinticuatro horas, ya que hasta el más ligero esfuerzo la pondría al borde de su resistencia.

Sin embargo, admitía que la mañana transcurrida al aire libre le había hecho bien. Comenzó a pensar en la comida que la señora Leagan serviría cuando terminara de bañarse.

Y después seguramente estaría libre para hacer lo que deseara. Tendría que escribirle alguna vez a Annie, pero hasta ahora no había buenas noticias ni progresos de los cuales informarle. Quizás debiera esperar que las cosas tomaran mejor matiz; y a cambio emplearía el tiempo en explorar un poco el castillo.

Si Albert Andley dirigía la cooperativa debía tener alguna oficina, quizá en el mismo castillo, y éste sería el sitio en que guardaría su correspondencia personal, incluyendo la carta de Annie. Por ahí comenzaría su búsqueda. Pensar en ello le desagradaba, pero recordó los métodos igualmente tortuosos que Albert había empleado para obligar a su prima a casarse con él.

Era inútil pretender que él no le había despertado ninguna simpatía con sus revelaciones aquella mañana. Volviendo la vista a su propia infancia, tan feliz, le parecía increíble que pudiera existir tan amarga hostilidad en una familia. Sin embargo, no ponía en duda el afecto que sentía por su hermano muerto. No había el menor asomo de censura en su referencia a los problemas que Jean-Paul creó al ocuparse de la plantación; sólo pesar. El favoritismo de su padre no había logrado enfriar aquel cariño en lo más mínimo. Era evidente que la pérdida de la plantación y la muerte de Jean-Paul estaban relacionadas y que también existía un nexo entre esa tragedia y las cicatriz de Albert.

Cuando volvió a su alcoba, vio que la señora Leagan había cogido el pantalón y el suéter para lavarlos, de modo que se puso una ajustada falda de color dorado, con una blusa camisera de lana verde oscuro y se recogió el pelo rubio en un moño a la francesa.

El almuerzo consistió en un sustancioso potaje, fruta fresca de los huertos y queso. Candy terminaba de tomar el café, cuando la señora Leagan llegó a despejar la mesa.

—Déjeme ayudarle. Usted tiene bastante que hacer —Candy se levantó y comenzó a colocar los platos en la bandeja, a pesar de las protestas del ama de llaves. Su espíritu independiente le impedía aceptar que la sirvieran.

La cocina era grande y alegre, llena de claridad, provista de agua caliente y otras comodidades. En medio, había una mesa de madera muy limpia y encima, había un buen surtido de cuchillos. Las cebollas y ajos, en ristras, colgaban de ganchos alrededor de las paredes y un enorme aparador contenía utensilios de hierro y cobre. A Candy le gustaba cocinar, aunque nunca había seguido ningún curso de gastronomía como Annie. Pensó que, una vez que entendiera las extravagancias de aquella cocina, cualquiera mujer podía lucirse preparando comidas allí.

A la señora Leagan no parecía molestarle su presencia en lo más mínimo. Se la veía muy dispuesta a enseñarle las piezas de la vajilla en el aparador y revelarle los secretos de la despensa y la bodega. Se quejó de que el castillo careciera de electricidad y a Candy no le sorprendió que ello se debiera a una decisión «del padre del señor». Quiso saber más, pero entonces la señora se mostró tan hermética, que Candy optó por no hacer más preguntas.

Cuando inquirió si había algún inconveniente para que recorriera elcastillo se quedó desconcertada, pero se alegró cuando Candy le aseguró que no era necesario que la guiara, que estaría encantada de explorar por su cuenta. La joven se sintió culpable cuando el ama de llaves le entregó un manojo de llaves.

Al dar la vuelta para marcharse, tropezó con algo. Se inclinó para recogerlo y le sorprendió ver que se trataba de un carrete de los que se usan para hacer encaje.

—¿De quién es esto? —preguntó, tendiéndoselo a la señora Leagan.

El ama de llaves dio un respingo y deslizó el carrete dentro del amplio bolsillo de su delantal, con exageradas demostraciones de agradecimiento. Candy se quedó intrigada.

—¿Hace usted encaje, señora?

La señora Leagan asintió, orgullosa. El encaje de Auvergne, explicó, era famoso; una antigua tradición que pasaba de madres a hijas. Ella no tenía hijas a las que legar tal habilidad, por lo que el señor iba a procurar que enseñara a algunas muchachas del pueblo. Cuando _monsieur_ se casara, añadió, ella podría dedicarle más tiempo a sus encajes.

—Quizá quiera mostrarme algunos cuando tenga tiempo.

Pensó la joven en comprarle algo, un cuello tal vez, o un chai, como recuerdo de los días más extraños de su vida. Sería más inofensivo que evocar la mirada alucinante de aquel hombre y la reacción que con el más ligero contacto despertaba en ella:

Dos horas más tarde, estaba a punto de llorar de frustración y desencanto. Había explorado todas las secciones habitables del castillo, abriéndose paso entre los polvorientos muebles. Desde las paredes de los corredores, los rostros pintados al óleo de los Andley fallecidos tiempo atrás, parecían desaprobar su intromisión. Candy subió y bajó escaleras hasta que sus músculos protestaron. Sólo se abstuvo de entrar en la habitación de Albert Andley. Después de todo, su exploración del castillo podía atribuirse a simple curiosidad femenina y a un interés por las mansiones históricas. Pero no podía pensar en una razón convincente si la descubrían en la habitación de Albert, excepto una, que podría traer consecuencias en las que más valía ni pensar.

Tenía dolor de cabeza y sentía la garganta y la nariz llenas de polvo; necesitaba aire fresco. Se enfundó en su chaquetón deportivo, dispuesta a salir. Precisaba de algo que la proporcionara una perspectiva más clara de las cosas. ¿No sería preferible dejarlo todo como estaba y escapar? Pensándolo bien, la boda de Annie estaba próxima a celebrarse; con seguridad, podría contener a Albert Andley hasta entonces. Después, él perdería a Annie para siempre. Su prima había sido una tonta, pero, ¿no lo era ella también al lanzarse en aquella loca búsqueda? ¿Y por qué Albert no había resultado ser el pomposo estúpido que se imaginaba? De ser así, hubiera experimentado una especie de malicioso placer en fastidiarle. Tal vez, hasta hubiese cedido a la tentación de flirtear con él. Pero, con Albert, la iniciativa había sido retirada de sus manos; era él quien dictaba las reglas.

Se estremeció un poco al salir por la gran puerta principal, metidas las manos en los bolsillos del chaquetón. Suponía que el castillo tendría algún jardín, pero si estaba tan descuidado como el resto, andar por él sería como perderse en la jungla. Se detuvo en medio del patio. Irritada, se inclinó para arrancar un manojo de cizaña y lo lanzó con más fuerza que puntería en dirección a la puerta cercana. La hierba, cuyas raíces iban cargadas de tierra, rebotó contra una de las ventanas de abajo y entonces oyó Candy que se abría una de las superiores. Demasiado tarde, recordó haber visto, la noche que llegó, un rostro a través de los cristales de la casa del portero.

Ahora, vio asomarse una cara agradable con barba y lentes sin montura.

—Perdóneme, señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarle? —la frase estaba dicha en francés, pero el acento era inconfundiblemente británico.

—Estoy avergonzada —dijo ella—. No creía que viviera nadie ahí.

—¡Usted también es inglesa! —exclamó el hombre—. ¡Caray, qué coincidencia! ¿Es turista? Creo que ha equivocado el camino. Ésta no es una de las cosas dignas de verse.

—No —Candy se volvió a mirar el castillo, entrecerrando los ojos a la luz del sol—. Pero podría ser un sitio adorable —añadió.

—Tengo té aquí —le dijo él casi en secreto—. ¿Le gustaría tomar una taza?

El té no era precisamente la bebida favorita de Candy, pero sabía reconocer un gesto amistoso. Además, resultaba intrigante que Albert Andley le hubiese ocultado que un compatriota suyo vivía en la casa.

La pequeña puerta estaba abierta cuando se aproximó. Su anfitrión era más joven de lo que le había parecido. Tendría sólo un año o dos más que ella. De estatura mediana, llevaba un vestuario algo maltrecho: descoloridos pantalones, suéter y botas muy viejas.

—Tom Stevens —se presentó, estrechando la mano de la joven con un firme apretón.

—Candy White.

—Es un gusto señorita—la miró, solemne, a través de sus lentes—. Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos. Suba, por favor. Cuidado con esos escalones. Creo que sirven de sustento a toda una familia de termitas. Por aquí... Ésta es mi sala. Me temo que está muy desordenada porque... En fin, aquí es donde vivo.

«Desordenada es poco», pensó Candy. Sus ojos recorrieron el pequeño cuarto. Había un catre con un saco de dormir encima, una pequeña cocina de gas y una caja llena de conservas. La mesa, redonda, se veía abarrotada de platos, limpios y usados, libros, papeles y una máquina de escribir portátil.

Tom Stevens se dirigió a la mesa, tratando de ordenarla.

—¿Lavé algunos platos ayer o fue el día anterior? No hay agua aquí, de modo que la saco del establo en un cubo. Pero no puedo quejarme. Él no me cobra un centavo por alojarme y si no soy capaz de trabajar aquí, no merezco tener éxito.

—¿Es usted escritor?

—Algún día, quizá. De momento, hago investigaciones para una tesis: la vida de Vercingetórix. Él era oriundo de aquí, ya sabe.

—Sí, ya sé: «El Gaul está dividido en tres partes...» —citó, sonriendo. —Sí. Supongo que todo el mundo conoce el comienzo. Pero es el final dela historia lo que siempre me ha fascinado. Creo que simpatizo con los perdedores, y Julio César no me llama la atención. Siempre tan objetivo. Por ejemplo, cuando llega a rendírsele su gran enemigo, el jefe galo que derrotó su ejército y soportó un terrible asedio, galopando según dice la leyenda desde Alesia con su dorada armadura, ¿qué cree que dice César?

Tom tomó un destartalado libro y lo abrió hacia el final.

—. Escúchelo hablar de sí mismo: «César se sentó en el fuerte frente a su campo, adonde le llevaron a los jefes; Vercingetórix se entregó y depusieron las armas». No es como para apasionar a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Tampoco apasionaba aquello de «Vine, vi y vencí...» —señaló Candy—. Pero esas palabras encierran algo inexorable, una sugestión de lo inevitable. Sin embargo, puedo ver por qué prefiere a Vercingetórix. Hay mucho que decir de un hombre que se comporta heroicamente aunque lo haya perdido todo.

—Eso es lo que creo. Usted ha visto su estatua, desde luego, en Clermont-Ferrand. Es algo grandioso. ¡Ah _elté_!... La leche tendrá que ser condensada.

—Magnífico —dijo Candy al probar un sorbo del hirviente líquido.

—Me temo que no soy muy bueno para el francés, así que es una maravilla encontrar a alguien que hable inglés —comentó Tom—. Desde luego, el señor Andley lo habla también, pero no es muy sociable.

—No, creo que no —repuso Candy y él la miró, alarmado.

—He metido la pata, ¿no? Tú debes ser la que llegó anoche. ¿Te alojas en el castillo? Supongo que serás amiga suya.

—En cierto modo.

—No he querido ser curioso —murmuró Tom, evitando mirarla.

—Te equivocas. Es verdad que estoy residiendo en el castillo, pero... — Candy vaciló, no sabiendo cómo explicarse. No podía decirle la verdad, pero le parecía un error permitir que se sintiera violento. Decidió decir la verdad a medias—: He venido aquí por negocios. El señor Andley y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir.

—¡Ah! En realidad, no pensé... No eres ese tipo de mujer. ¡Dios, volvemos a lo mismo! Lo que trato de decir es que él la ha corrido bastante y me imagino que deseará a alguien que le iguale en apariencia. No es que tú no seas atractiva, pero...

—Gracias, amable señor —dijo ella, riendo.

—Bueno, ya me entiendes- se justificó Tom.

De todos modos,Candy se sintió aliviada cuando él cambió de tema y volvió a hablar de la tesis que estaba terminando y todo lo que llevaba aprendido sobre historia local durante su estancia. Le dijo que hacía seis semanas que vivía en la casita del portero y que planeaba quedarse un mes más, por lo menos.

—Tal vez podamos salir a cenar alguna noche —sugirió—. Sé que parezco nadar en la indigencia, pero tengo algún dinero. Hay un sitio excelente en Crandon. Pero el transporte es un problema. ¿Crees que podríamos usar tu automóvil?

Ella le dirigió una mirada desolada.

—Ya no dispongo de él.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Era un coche alquilado y había que devolverlo a Clermont-Ferrand.

—¡Qué lástima! Pero estoy seguro de que llegaremos de algún modo. Jean-Luc Gabrier tiene una motocicleta. Tal vez nos la pueda prestar.

—¡Maravilloso! —Candy se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Albert Andley al saber que su futura esposa andaba corriendo a campo abierto en la parte trasera de una motocicleta conducida por aquel escritor bohemio.

Miró su reloj, exclamando:

—¡Cielos, es tarde! Debo irme.

—Estaremos en contacto —prometió Tom. Se puso de pie y la acompañó por las escaleras hacia la puerta. La joven había comenzado a atravesar el patio cuando le oyó decirle alegremente:

—¡Adiós, Candy!

«¡Dios mío!», pensó, aterrada. Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia él antes de que cerrara la puerta.

—¿Qué? —dijo Tom, sorprendido—. ¿Has olvidado algo?

—Sí... —se humedeció los labios —. Lo olvidé por completo... ¿Te molestaría llamarme Annie?

El la miraba como se mira a alguien que ha perdido la razón. Candy prosiguió, improvisando a la desesperada:

—No uso mi verdadero nombre... por motivos profesionales. El señor Andley me conoce por Annie. Sólo causarías confusión si me llamases de otro modo, y ya tengo bastante con el idioma.

Se desvaneció la mirada de asombro, para alivio de Candy. Tom entendía muy bien lo que eran los problemas del idioma francés.

—Lo recordaré —prometió, con gran alivio por parte de Candy.

* * *

OOO

En el castillo, la señora Leagan que estaba esperando su llegada, la recibió muy agitada.

—_Mademoiselle_ —su voz era reprobadora—. El señor ha estado preguntando por usted.

Candy se despojó del chaquetón y fue al comedor con una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Albert Andley se hallaba junto a la ventana fumando un cigarrillo. Dio la vuelta en redondo cuando ella entró.

—¿Dónde ha estado? —preguntó con dureza.

—Conociendo el castillo —dejó caer sobre la mesa el manojo de llaves que el ama de llaves le había dado y se le enfrentó, desafiante.

—¿Tanto rato? —él exhaló una bocanada de humo con impaciencia.

—¿Por qué? —repuso ella con fingida inocencia—. ¿Me ha echado de menos?

—Tenga cuidado —dijo Albert con suavidad—. Le parece muy divertido provocarme, pero tal vez las consecuencias no lo sean tanto.

—Sus amenazas no me preocupan, _monsieur_ —mintió Candy—. Me he visto forzada a aceptar su proposición de matrimonio y nada puede ser peor que eso.

—¿Así lo cree? —había algo en su risa, suave y frívola en apariencia, que la dejó helada—. Aún tiene mucho que aprender, mi querida Annie, a pesar de su pretendida sofisticación.

¿Qué le habría dicho Annie en sus cartas? Candy se lo preguntaba apretando con fuerza los puños, en un gesto nervioso que él no podía dejar de percibir.

—¿Ha sido la exploración de mi casa tan estimulante como esperaba?

Sus cambios de humor eran como el clima de Auvergne y Candy sospechaba que aquel tono cortés ocultaba algo diferente, como si supiera con exactitud lo que se proponía y se burlara de ella.

—Ha sido muy interesante —replicó ella con voz inexpresiva.

—¿Y su visita a la casa del portero? Eso, sin duda, lo habrá sido aún más.

—De verdad fascinante, en efecto —contestó, recalcando las palabras—. Pero me sorprende que no me dijera que tenía un huésped.

—Quizá, _mademoiselle_, porque comprendí que sería capaz de averiguarlo por sí misma.

Candy observó que él le estaba entregando un delicado objeto. Una joya.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió con voz débil.

—Es el anillo de esponsales de la familia Andley —dijo él con voz inexpresiva—. Póntelo.

—No — Candy cerró el estuche con dedos temblorosos.

—Ten la bondad de obedecerme.

—No puedo usarlo. No... no tienes derecho a pedírmelo.

—Ya discutiremos hasta dónde llegan mis derechos contigo en un momento más conveniente —repuso él con voz helada—. Eres mi futura esposa y usarás ese anillo.

—Pero esto es una hipocresía —protestó Candy . Este anillo es una prenda de amor y... y nosotros no tenemos esa clase de relación.

—¿Es eso lo que deseas?¿Amor?

Antes de que ella pudiera moverse, o decir algo, Albert se había postrado sobre una rodilla a su lado. Candy se encogió y una ola cálida recorrió su cuerpo ante la proximidad del hombre. Él le cogió una mano. Por un momento, se quedó contemplando los delicados dedos que sujetaba entre los suyos y después se los llevó a los labios. Su boca se movió, cálida y sensual, por la palma que, estremecida, transmitió aquella extraña vibración a todo el cuerpo de Candy.

Los labios de Albert le recorrían ahora la muñeca y ella se puso tensa. Cerró los ojos para que él no pudiera leer sus emociones y sintió la suave frialdad del anillo al deslizado en su dedo. Cuando Albert se apartó, ella ocultó las manos en su regazo.

Abrió los ojos y le vio de pie, apoyando un brazo sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Así le había visto la primera vez.

—Espero que eso colme tus esperanzas — le dijo, tajante.

—No esperaba nada —Candy inclinó la cabeza—. Pero supongo que puedes anotarte otra victoria. ¿Puedo irme ahora?

—¡Un momento! —Tras una pausa, él dijo sin ninguna emoción—: Nuestro matrimonio se llevará a cabo pasado mañana.

Candy se sintió físicamente enferma. Nada, ni siquiera la entrega del anillo, la había preparado para aquello. Se sintió atrapada.

—¿Tiene que ser tan pronto? —su voz se escuchaba irreal.

—Sí. Mis abogados me dicen que Kate, la tía de Anthony, piensa iniciar el proceso para impugnar el testamento de Jean-Paul. Debo anticiparme, desde luego, así que no hay tiempo que perder.

—Pero hay formalidades legales que resolver, supongo —dijo ella con voz débil

—Ya se arreglaron hace semanas. Tienes muy poca memoria.-espetó él.

Candy reprimió un gemido. Annie no le había mencionado hasta dónde habían llegado las cosas. Ahora lo comprendía. Lo único que podía hacer era escapar de allí lo antes posible. La necesidad de recobrar la carta de Annie carecía de importancia en ese instante.

Se obligó a pensar con calma. Debía hacerle creer a Albert que estaba resignada a su destino.

—Ojalá me lo hubieras advertido antes —dijo, fingiendo malhumor—. Todavía debo comprar algunas cosas.

—No es problema. Michael te llevará a Clermont-Ferrand mañana.

Candy entornó los párpados para ocultar la expresión de triunfo de sus ojos.

—Gracias —repuso con humildad. Aquello significaba que tendría que abandonar la mayor parte de su equipaje y llevar sólo lo indispensable, pero valía la pena. Una vez en Clermont-Ferrand, sin duda le sería fácil engañar a Michael y buscar la forma de regresar a París.

Le deseó buenas noches a Albert con voz apagada y fue en dirección de su habitación. Sin embargo cuando llegó al primer piso vaciló, dirigiendo una mirada hacia las habitaciones de sólidas puertas. Allí estaba el cuarto de él, donde sin duda guardaría la carta de Annie. El sentido común le decía que ya no le debía nada a su prima, pero no podía pensar lo mismo con respecto a sus tíos. Ahorrarles penas era lo único a considerar. Comprendía que, si huía después de aceptar representar aquella comedia, haría las cosas más difíciles para su prima. Albert Andley se pondría furioso cuando supiera la verdad y su reacción podría ser rápida y muy desagradable para todos. Pero si lograba apoderarse de la carta de Annie, le arrebataría su arma más poderosa.

Miró temerosa hacia atrás, como si esperase que él la hubiera seguido aunque no había dejado entrever que quisiera retirarse temprano. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Candy le había visto acercarse al aparador y tomar una botella de whisky y un vaso, como si pensara quedarse bebiendo. Era la oportunidad. ¡Ahora o nunca!

Sintiéndose ridícula, se quitó los zapatos y, con ellos en la mano, avanzó. Dio vuelta al picaporte de la puerta, rogando que no estuviera cerrada con llave, y sintió gran alivio cuando cedió bajo su presión. Se deslizó hacia dentro y miró a su alrededor.

La habitación no era tan grande como había imaginado, o tal vez le pareciese más pequeña debida al enorme tamaño de la cama. Era inmensa, con cuatro postes y un dosel de cortinas rojas y doradas recogidas con cuidado. Candy la miró, intranquila, preguntándose cuántas generaciones pasadas habrían nacido o muerto allí. El pensamiento era inquietante y Candy lo apartó de su mente.

En general era un cuarto muy masculino. Los oscuros y sencillos muebles estaban arrimados contra la pared; un aroma de cigarrillos flotaba en el aire y' os pantalones y la chaqueta de montar que él había usado por la mañana estaban en una silla. Candy, con una mirada de desaprobación, se preguntó si debía atreverse a colgarlos en el ropero, pero no se decidió. El mueble que parecía ser más propicio para guardar lo que buscaba era una cómoda con muchos cajones. Sólo encontró ropa... hasta que llegó al central superior. Si sólo contenía prendas de vestir, éstas debían ser muy valiosas, porque estaba cerrado con llave. Tiró con fuerza, pero se detuvo con un súbito escalofrío, sintiéndose vigilada.

Miró al espejo y encontró los ojos de Albert Andley. Estaba apoyado con displicencia en el marco de la puerta, mirándola. A Candy, el corazón pareció subírsele a la garganta. Dejó caer los brazos y se dio la vuelta, pero no fue capaz de mirar a Albert.

—Siento desilusionarte —el no parecía sorprendido—. Todos mis papeles personales están bajo la custodia de mi abogado en Clermont-Ferrand. Imagino lo que buscas: la carta de tu prima.

En un momento de incredulidad, ella creyó no haber escuchado bien, hasta que vio aquella irónica sonrisa en los labios masculinos.

—¡Lo sabías! —murmuró—. Pero, ¿cómo?

—Lo supe desde el principio. Investigué todo lo referente a Annie, incluyendo su apariencia. Tú no puedes ser más distinta.

—Y no has dado la menor señal...

—Me divertía descubrir hasta dónde ibas a llegar con tu pequeña comedia y lo que deseabas conseguir con ello —la miró con dureza—. No debías haber cedido tan pronto esta noche, querida mía. Has despertado mis sospechas al instante.

Ella se llevó las manos a las ardientes mejillas.

—Me iré enseguida —murmuró—. ¿Serás tan amable de permitir que Michael me lleve a Clermont-Ferrand?

—¿A esta hora de la noche? Todas las tiendas están cerradas.

—¿Las tiendas?

—No puedes haberlo olvidado. Nos casamos pasado mañana.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó Candy, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Estoy en mis cabales. Nada ha cambiado. Necesito una esposa. Tu prima Annie decidió no cumplir con sus obligaciones, de modo que te tomo a ti a cambio, "Candicée".

Candy agitó violentamente su cabeza en rechazo a lo que estaba oyendo.

—¡No lo haré! ¡No estoy dispuesta a...!

—Pues yo creo que sí —la interrumpió él con calma—. Mis averiguaciones acerca de tu prima, también me revelaron mucho de ti. Por ejemplo, sé que el padre de Annie te considera más como una segunda hija que como una sobrina, ¿no es cierto?

Ella no contestó y Albert prosiguió tras una pausa:

—Creo que si tú te ves envuelta en un escándalo público, tu tío sufrirá tanto como si se tratara de su propia hija. Seguro que no querrás poner en peligro su salud causándole esa pena.

—Conmigo no puede haber ningún escándalo. Yo no te he hecho ninguna promesa, ni escrita, ni de ningún modo.

—Hay varias clases de escándalos, querida mía —repuso él—. Puedo pensar algo que te haría desear casarte conmigo. Pero dejaremos eso por ahora... Lo que sí te aseguro es que, si no nos casamos pasado mañana como yo lo he dispuesto, arrastraré el nombre de tu familia por los periódicos y los tribunales ingleses. Tengo el hacha en la mano. Tus compatriotas adoran esas historias. ¿Cómo las llamáis? ¿Líos de muchacha enamorada?

—Albert, por favor... —los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas—. Sería la muerte del tío Will, el fin de sus esperanzas.

—La respuesta está en tus manos, Candicé. Haz lo que digo y conviértete en mi esposa, para que yo pueda obtener la custodia legal de Anthony. Una vez cumplidas todas las disposiciones legales y cuando Kate no sea ya una amenaza, quizá podamos considerar alguna alternativa.

—¿Me dejarás ir? —su pálido rostro tenía una expresión suplicante—. ¿Anularás el matrimonio en cuanto sea posible?

Él la miró, conmovido por el temblor de aquellos labios y por las gruesas lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar. Su expresión se tornó triste e inclinó la cabeza.

—Está bien. Un año de tu vida, o menos quizá, a cambio de la felicidad de un niño. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —repuso ella con voz ahogada.

Todavía no podía creer lo que le había sucedido en tan breves momentos. «Un año», murmuró para sí; él había prometido que sólo sería por un año. Pero al mismo tiempo, comprendió que el curso de su vida había cambiado por completo. Un año es mucho tiempo, le advertía una voz interna. Podían suceder muchas cosas en ese tiempo, pero no pensaría en ello.

Avanzó unos pasos y sus pies descalzos tropezaron con la raída alfombra, tambaleándose. Albert la sujetó por un brazo, haciéndole recobrar el equilibrio y, por un breve instante, Candy se apoyó en él. En seguida, se apartó con brusquedad.

—¡No me toques! —a duras penas reconoció su propia voz.

Las facciones de Albert se contrajeron fugazmente, pero su voz sonó calmada cuando dijo:

—Te sobreestimas. Créeme, si deseara tocarte, no me conformaría con el contacto furtivo que podría satisfacer a un muchacho de dieciséis años. Tal como están las cosas, sólo tengo el impulso de hacer algo mas que eso, y más vale que te vayas ahora antes de que ceda a la tentación.

Ella vaciló, el rostro rojo de ira y, recogiendo sus zapatos, se dirigió a la puerta con toda la dignidad de que fue capaz.

Su habitación la recibió como un santuario. Cerró rápidamente y se apoyó en la puerta, desfallecida. «¿Qué he hecho?», se dijo. «Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?»

OOO

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet


	6. ¿Coaccionada?

**ACLARACIÓN: ESTA LECTURA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA OBRA DEL MISMO NOMBRE. LA IDEA GENERAL HA SIDO TOMADA DEL PROLOGO O RESUMEN , PERO EL DESARROLLO DE LA TRAMA HA SIDO MODIFICADA ABSOLUTAMENTE POR MI PERSONA .POR LO CUAL CABE MENCIONAR,QUE LOS EVENTOS NO SON LOS MISMOS Y ,EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES Y SUS CARACTERES, HAN SIDO TOMADOS DEL ANIME CANDY CANDY .POR LO TANTO NO ME PERTENECEN. ESPERO PUEDAN DISFRUTAR UNOS MOMENTOS DEL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO "CANDY".**

**CAPITULO 5:**

LE PARECÍA imposible poder dormir, abrumada por el cansancio,Candy sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, la única persona que la podía ayudar estaba en París en un viaje de negocios, no quería dar la impresión equivocada , pero lo necesitaba más que nunca. Enviaría un telegrama urgente y con suerte podría huir de ahí.  
Candy se abrigó, abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta, trató de no hacer ruido y salió del castillo con dirección a la puerta del portero. No se animó a tocar la puerta, si no se equivocaba , la puerta no tendría seguro y podría solicitar ayuda a Tom.

Ya en el interior de la descuidada habitación, Tom se encontraba escribiendo su tesis, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Candy le hizo una señal con el dedo de que guardara silencio.

Tom asombrado expresó:

-¡Candy!¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Por favor necesito tu ayuda,-suplicó Candy-no tengo mucho tiempo, solo te pido la mayor discreción porque no tengo a nadie más en quien confiar –Candy estaba angustiada y pensó que tal vez había sido muy mala idea acudir a Tom.

-Tranquila – comentó Tom – Lo que esté en mi mano hacer, con gusto lo haré.

- Necesito enviar un telegrama urgente a París. ¿Podrías enviarlo por mí? Tengo la sensación de que no lo podré enviar por mi misma y no hay tiempo que perder. Sino este negocio va a ir muy mal para mí y no puedo permitir aceptar un contrato obligado que me perjudique- repuso temerosa.

-Por supuesto –dijo Tom sin preguntar más- Escribe lo que tengas que enviar y yo haré todo lo necesario para que llegue la ayuda lo más rápido posible.

Candy agradecida por la actitud reservada de Tom, y por su consideración en no preguntar más , escribió las únicas palabras que podrían servirle para salir de ese atolladero.  
-Gracias- repuso Candy- no sé cómo pagarte este enorme favor, pero créeme que te lo compensaré.

-No tienes que agradecerme-aclaró Tom- no me debes nada, eres compatriota mía y no tendría honor si no te ayudo en estos momentos tan críticos para ti.

Candy se despidió de Tom y regresó sigilosamente a su habitación en el castillo. Ya en la comodidad de su alcoba , se puso a pensar que si el telegrama llegaba a tiempo, Albert Andley no podría obligarla a nada. No cedería a ese tipo de chantaje. Gracias a Dios que la persona que la podía ayudar estaba en París. Y estaba segura que la protegería de cualquier escándalo que Albert quisiera levantar en contra de su familia. Pero si no llegaba a tiempo ,entonces pues… se durmió con ese pensamiento y, cuando despertó, el cuarto estaba inundado de luz. La señora Leagan, junto a ella, sostenía una bandeja con el desayuno.

—¿He dormido más de la cuenta? —Candy se sentó, perezosa, retirando el pelo de su cara—. Siento haberle causado problemas.

Pero la señora Leagan era toda sonrisas.

—Para la prometida del señor nada era demasiado, aseguró.

A pesar de su falta de ánimo para afrontar un nuevo día, Candy no pudo evitar disfrutar del café y las tostadas y fue un alivio no tener que comer bajo la mirada de Albert. Trataría de no verle, aunque ello significara estar todo el tiempo en su cuarto.

—¿_Mademoiselle_ desea que le prepare el baño? —dijo la señora Leagan, solícita—. No queda mucho tiempo.

—¿Para qué? —Candy la miró, sorprendida.

—Antes de que salga para Clermont-Ferrand —le recordó el ama de llaves—. El señor la espera para llevarla de compras.

Candy se quedó inmóvil. Después apartó la bandeja.

—Ya he comido demasiado; gracias —dijo, cortante—. Y no voy a ir de compras. Quizá quiera usted decirle al señor que... tengo dolor de cabeza.

—Pero, _mademoiselle_, el señor ha cancelado todas sus citas para ponerse a su disposición. Y Clermont-Ferrand es una hermosa ciudad. Además, el aire fresco le quitará el dolor de cabeza.

—Creo saber qué es lo mejor si me encuentro indispuesta.

Comprendía que se portaba como una niña, pero no le importó, con tal de no pasar el día con Albert Andley.

—Déle las gracias al señor, ofrézcale incluso mis disculpas si eso le hace sentirse mejor, pero dígale que no voy a ir con él a ningún lado. Además, he cambiado de idea; no necesito comprar nada.

La mujer, extrañada por la conducta de su futura ama, tomó la bandeja y salió de la alcoba.

Candy se acostó boca abajo y golpeó la almohada. Albert sabía por qué quería ella ir a Clermont-Ferrand. Si insistía en ir, era con el propósito de atormentarla al saberla indefensa. Pues bien, ¡no le proporcionaría el placer de humillarla!

Llamaron a la puerta y Candy se volvió de lado. Esperaba que la señora Leagan no intentara persuadirla de nuevo para que saliese.

Impaciente, dijo en voz alta:

—¡Entre!

Unos momentos después, la alta figura de Albert Andley se encontraba a pocos pasos de su cama.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a hacerme esperar? —su tono era helado.

—Eres libre de irte cuando quieras —le dio ella, haciendo acopio de serenidad—. Quizá la señora Leagan no te haya dado mi mensaje...

Los labios de él, al curvarse en una mueca despectiva, demostraron lo que aquel mensaje le importaba.

—Es mejor que te apresures.

—No iré porque no necesito comprar nada. Tengo lo que necesito. Y ahora, si sales de mi habitación, voy a dormir un poco más.

Él se dio la vuelta, pero no para irse. Se dirigió hacia el armario y abrió la puerta. El limitado surtido de ropa que Candy había llevado consigo se veía ridículo en todo aquel espacio vacío. Albert se volvió hacia ella, el rostro contraído por el enfado.

—No veo ningún vestido de boda, _mademoiselle_.

—¿Vestido de boda? —repitió ella con expresión ausente.

—No creo que tenga que recordártelo. Vamos a casarnos mañana. Necesitas un vestido para la ceremonia.

—Pero no es necesario —protestó ella—. No será un matrimonio convencional.

—Te engañas, querida mía —se acercó a la cama y miró fijamente a la muchacha—. La ceremonia será absolutamente convencional, a pesar de que lo que suceda después no vaya a ser lo acostumbrado. Mi matrimonio será un acontecimiento en el pueblo y tú representarás el papel de una novia feliz. Te verán todos, tanto en la ceremonia civil en Craudon como en el servicio religioso de la iglesia, lo que te dará ocasión de lucir tu indudable habilidad de actriz. Y llevarás un vestido blanco con velo de novia, porque es lo que la gente espera de ti.

—¡No lo haré! —Candy se había incorporado en el lecho—. Sería una completa hipocresía.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el color blanco ya no es apropiado para ti?

—¿Cómo... cómo te atreves? ¡Fuera de mi cuarto!

—Como prometido tuyo tengo perfecto derecho a estar aquí —le recordó él con voz acerada—. Tengo casi tantos derechos como un esposo, querida, y te aconsejo que no lo olvides. Y ahora vístete. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Se dirigió de nuevo al ropero y descolgó de su percha un vestido de lino color crema, comenzando a buscar en los cajones de la cómoda hasta encontrar un juego de transparente ropa interior. Lo arrojó todo sin ceremonias sobre la cama y consultó su reloj.

—Tienes cinco minutos. Si dentro de ese tiempo no has bajado, vendré a vestirte yo mismo. Después no digas que no te avisé.

La puerta se cerró tras él y Candy se quedó quieta por unos instantes. Pero comprendió que estaba desperdiciando preciosos segundos. No ponía en duda que él llevaría a cabo sus amenazas, así que corrió al lavabo y se aseó rápidamente.

Se había abrochado el último botón de su chaqueta y había comenzado a anudarse un foulard alrededor del cuello, cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Albert, quien no tuvo esta vez la cortesía de llamar primero.

Estaba todavía ceñudo. Lo notó ella cuando sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo, pero le dedicó una admirada inclinación de cabeza, como satisfecho por su apariencia.

—¿Estás lista?

—Aún tengo que peinarme —Candy se odió porque su voz temblaba.

Albert se acercó tanto, que ella pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

—Déjate el cabello suelto —le aconsejó él, tomando el cepillo.

Candy se puso tensa, aferrándose al borde del tocador y Albert empezó a cepillarle el revuelto pelo, suavemente al principio y después con más vigor. Le apartó las suaves guedejas rubias de la nuca, dejándolas volver de nuevo a su sitio. Un temblor intolerable sacudió a la muchacha y le secó la boca. Por un fugaz instante se imaginó recostada contra él, rodeada por aquellos fuertes brazos y acariciada por aquellas manos que se deslizaban bajo su ropa para acariciarle los senos. Cerró los ojos, agobiada por sus emociones, turbada por la fuerza de sus deseos.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, encontró otra vez los ojos de él. Parecía preguntarle algo para lo cual su cuerpo tenía una respuesta. Tragó saliva y tomó su bolso con manos temblorosas.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Como quieras —la voz y el rostro de él eran igualmente enigmáticos. Soltó con descuido el cepillo sobre el tocador y se apartó para dejarla salir del cuarto. Por un momento, Candy temió que sus piernas no la obedecieran, pero enderezó los hombros y levantó la barbilla, aparentando calma al adelantársele.

Pero su control no duró mucho. Cuando salieron al patio y se dio cuenta de que el vehículo que les esperaba era el alquilado que ella había conducido desde París, se quedó sin aliento.

—Si hubieras sabido que aún estaba aquí... ¿eh? —la voz de Albert sonaba divertida.

Él conducía bien, tuvo que admitirlo. En diferentes circunstancias, Candy habría disfrutado del paisaje que les rodeaba.

Ahora permanecía con las manos crispadas en el regazo, mirando indiferente por el parabrisas. Decidió recibir cualquier intento de conversación con un ominoso silencio, pero él pareció adivinarle el pensamiento, porque no dijo nada.

A pesar de sí misma, la exuberante belleza de aquel día otoñal la relajó. Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y disfrutó de la cálida luz solar que acariciaba su rostro y su cuello. Después de un rato, miró de reojo a su compañero. ¿Llegaría a Clermont-Ferrand sin haber pronunciado una pa labra? Pero también estaba ansiosa por saber si el telegrama ya habría llegado y obtendría respuesta.

Desde donde estaba sentada, no podía ver la cicatriz de su rostro y Candy no pudo contener un suspiro al recorrer con los ojos la orgullosa línea del perfil masculino. Creyó que él estaba concentrado en la carretera y se sorprendió al escuchar sus amargas palabras.

—¿Qué miras? ¿Te preguntas por qué no me someto a la cirugía plástica para no tener este aspecto?

—No lo había pensado —se apresuró a decir ella—, pero, ya que lo mencionas, ¿no has considerado esa posibilidad?

—No. No me preocupa mi falta de atractivo. Además, mis cicatriz... Me sirve de constante recordatorio.

—¿De qué? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—De que nada dura, querida mía. Y de que las emociones, sobre todo ese extraño sentimiento que llamamos amor, son demasiado efímeras.

—Ése es un punto de vista muy cínico.

—Es una lección que la vida me ha enseñado.

No añadió nada más y Candy siguió mirando por el parabrisas, tratando de ordenar sus confusos pensamientos. Sabía que él se refería a su compromiso deshecho. Pero el hecho de que una mujer se portara con egoísmo y con frivolidad, ¿condenaba por ello a todas las demás? Debió amarla mucho para que le afectara tanto. A Candy le extrañó que estas consideraciones le causaran tanta pena. Pasara lo que pasara, no podía complicarse emocionalmente con aquel hombre. No había futuro en ello, se dijo con vehemencia, aparte de que su orgullo le impedía albergar ningún sentimiento hacia el hombre que la atrapaba en aquel matrimonio ridículo. Tenía que odiarle; su indiferencia no era suficiente.

Albert Andley se equivocaba al pensar que su rostro con esa cicatriz le restaba atractivo. El poder sensual que de él emanaba, la atraía y horrorizaba a la vez, haciéndole temer sus propias reacciones.

Además, sus cicatriz visible eran insignificante comparada con el daño moral que debía haber sufrido. ¡Cuánto amor y generosidad serían necesarios para curarle! Una cosa era cierta: antes de que eso sucediera, ella se habría marchado ya. Era algo que la deprimía, a pesar de sus intenciones de hundirse en el resentimiento, recordándose que, hasta que ese momento llegara, sería como una prisionera en el castillo. Veía con claridad que, por más lejos que huyera, no volvería a ser libre de nuevo.

Albert estacionó el automóvil en una calle lateral y fueron andando hasta la calle del Puerto, donde estaban situadas las tiendas principales. A Candy le hubiera gustado curiosear en las tiendas de antigüedades por las que pasaron, pero Albert parecía reconcentrado en sí mismo y poco dispuesto a vio obligada a apresurar el paso para seguirle y llegó sin aliento casi a la tienda que él escogió. La propietaria en persona, una sofisticada mujer de unos cuarenta años, acudió a atenderle con una engañosa mirada de languidez.

Se enfrascaron en una conversación de la que Candy, con disgusto, se vio excluida. Era evidente que hablaban de ella y bien podía Albert tener la delicadeza de hacerle saber lo que decían.

Al fin la mujer se dirigió hacia Candy, dedicando una inquisitiva mirada a su figura, midiéndola con la vista.

—Si la señorita viene conmigo...

No tenía más remedio que acceder. Fue conducida a un probador cubierto de espejos y una asistenta llegó con varios vestidos blancos de tisú sobre el brazo.

—Blanco no —dijo Candy con firmeza, señalando los vestidos. No iba a permitir que se le adornara como a una virgen destinada al sacrificio, sólo para complacer a un montón de extraños. Un vestido blanco implicaba una serie de emociones y significados inexistentes en su relación con Albert.

Pero no contaba con la decisión de _madame_. Aunque poseía una sonrisa encantadora, era implacable, y Candy se encontró con que le quitaban su vestido y lo colgaban en un perchero, enfundándola después en uno de los vestidos blancos, sin que se diera apenas cuenta de ello.

—¡Non! —se forzó a decir a una variedad de Candy vestidas de blanco y reflejadas en los espejos.

Para su sorpresa, _madame_ estuvo de acuerdo con ella, pero fue sólo un respiro. El vestido no le quedaba bien, pero había otros y la asistenta fue a buscar unos velos, «para que _mademoiselle_ pueda apreciar el efecto completo».

—Observe —dijo _madame_, amable, y Candy se encontró mirando en el espejo a una muchacha desconocida, esbelta y etérea entre una nube de organza de seda.

_Madame_ daba vueltas a su alrededor, arreglando el velo con toques de experta. Luego, antes de que Candy pudiera reaccionar, la condujo a la sala de exhibición, donde Albert esperaba.

«Trae mala suerte que me vea así», pensó, diciéndose al instante que ninguna de las dulces tradiciones del matrimonio tenía valor alguno para ellos. Los ojos de él la miraron con frialdad y sus cejas oscuras se juntaron en señal de impaciencia. No le gustaba el vestido, sin duda, y comprendía tal vez lo ridículo de toda aquella farsa. O recordaba a otra mujer, cuyo vestido de novia quizá había escogido y que debió enseñárselo, orgullosa, en espera de que la encontrara bella. Miró al fin a _madame_, situada detrás, y asintió levemente.

—Arrebatador —dijo con voz seca—. ¿Puede proveer a la señorita de cuanto necesite?

Candy se le acercó —el vestido crujía suavemente— y puso una mano sobre su brazo en ademán de súplica.

—Albert, escúchame, por favor. No puedo usar este vestido.

—¿Por qué no? Te sienta admirablemente- expresó en un tono distinto a lo habitual, de verdad le había impactado verla con ese vestido, se veía etéreamente deslumbrante pero no se lo iba a demostrar.

—No se trata de eso— sabía que _madame_ les observaba y bajó aún más la voz —. Simplemente..., no estaría bien. Seguro que lo comprendes.

—Creo que es enteramente apropiado. Mañana tendrás el aspecto que todos esperan. No estés tan angustiada, querida. Míralo como un disfraz de carnaval que usarás por unas horas y que después desecharás para siempre.

No había forma de convencerle de que era una traición a todo lo que aquel hermoso vestido representaba. Tal vez la estuviese acusando de ser demasiado emocional y era posible que estuviera en lo cierto. ¿Por qué era incapaz de mirar las cosas como él, como una mascarada en la que se le pedía representar un papel sólo durante unas horas? ¿Y por qué no podía descartar aquella convicción de que todo no iba a ser tan simple como parecía?

Cuando las cajas fueron depositadas en el automóvil, Albert sugirió que visitaran algunos sitios. Fueron a la plaza Delille, lugar donde Pedro el Ermitaño impulsó la Primera Cruzada y donde existe una hermosa fuente. Visitaron la catedral, oscuro monumento de estilo gótico desde donde se divisa la parte antigua de la ciudad. A Candy le pareció espectacular, pero algo opresiva, lo que era fácil atribuirlo a su estado de ánimo. Almorzaron en Royat, en la terraza que señorea los jardines centrales y se alegró al fin de descansar y disfrutar del sol y el vino. Royat fue un centró de veraneo de moda en el siglo pasado. Candy se imaginó a la emperatriz Eugenia bajando por los escalones, lista para responder a las aclamaciones de la multitud.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Albert, echándose hacia atrás en su silla y entrecerrando los ojos a causa del sol. La había visto sonreír ante sus propios pensamientos y pensó que era la sonrisa mas hermosa y fresca que había visto en su vida.

—No tiene importancia —respondió Candy.

—Como quieras —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Candy deseó entonces habérselo dicho. Ya existía bastante tensión entre ambos como para hacerle pensar que le ocultaba algo. Al visitar la catedral apenas habían hablado, limitándose a un mínimo intercambio de palabras sobre temas impersonales. ¿Hasta cuándo mantendría él aquella¿Pensaba que se llevase el matrimonio a cabo sin más aclaraciones? Resultaba increíble.

Aunque estaba muy avanzada la estación, había mucha gente conversando en la terraza y Candy consideró la posibilidad, con ligereza primero y después con toda intención, de mezclarse entre ellos y escapar. Albert todavía no había pagado la cuenta, de modo que si tomaba como excusa que deseaba ir al tocador... Se apoderó de ella una gran excitación. Iría a uno de los hoteles y pediría un cuarto. No era probable que él la buscara allí; se imaginaría que había tratado de salir de Clermont-Ferrand cuanto antes.

Observó que Albert buscaba llamó con los ojos al camarero y entonces ella se levantó.

—¿Me excusas un momento? —dijo.

—Desde luego —su voz era fría y cortés. Se levantó al mismo tiempo que ella, tomó el bolso de la mesa y se lo entregó—. Por si acaso se te ocurre alguna tontería, querida, debo advertirte que he tomado la precaución de sacar tu pasaporte del bolso mientras te probabas los vestidos.

A Candy le costó un terrible esfuerzo disimular su decepción. Respondió con voz helada:

—Era por completo innecesario. Estoy resignada a mi destino- mintió.

—Así lo espero. Quizá no se trate del suplicio que tanto temes.

Candy se puso furiosa y con un tono cáustico replicó:

—¿Y tú qué temes, Albert? ¿Que te planten por segunda vez? —le vio palidecer, pero insistió, implacable—: ¿Te enorgullece saber que la única forma de persuadir a una mujer para que se case contigo es amenazándola con destruir a sus seres queridos? ¿Supones que con eso aumentarás el esplendor de tu familia?

—¿Qué es lo que esperas? —preguntó él entre dientes—. ¿Que te arroje tu pasaporte y te diga que desaparezcas de mi vista? -(No! ahora que te encontré , no puedo darme el lujo de perderte -se dijo para si mismo)- Si es así, tengo que desilusionarte. Una vez que seas mi esposa, me complacerá enseñarte buenos modales.

Candy sentía arder sus mejillas. Se daba cuenta de las miradas curiosas que le dirigían desde las mesas cercanas.

—¿No podemos discutir en otro sitio? —dijo en voz baja.

—No hay nada más que discutir.

Un chasquido de sus dedos atrajo la atención del camarero. Pago la cuenta y, al retirarse, la mano de él sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Candy.

Me estás lastimando —protestó ella, tratando de Soltarse.

—Ojalá se tratara de tu cuello —repuso él con ferocidad.

—Ojalá —se envalentonó ella—. ¡Me vería libre de ti!

Se encontraban a la sombra de un seto. Él se volvió de pronto y la empujó de manera que Candy sintió unas ramitas que se quebraban contra su espalda.

—He dicho que te enseñaría buenos modales cuando nos casáramos; pero veo que debo darte ahora la primera lección.

La cogió por los hombros y la atrajo con tal fuerza, que a la joven se le ahogaron las palabras en la garganta. La boca de Albert sobre la suya, acalló toda protesta.

Cuando la apartó de sí, Candy temblaba tanto que pensó que iba a desmayarse. Él la había besado antes en plan de burla. Ahora lo había hecho llevado por la ira..., si podía llamarse besar a aquel asalto. Si había querido lastimarla, lo había conseguido, se dijo Candy mientras se llevaba la mano hacia los labios doloridos. Lo peor era que, de haber notado el más ligero asomo de pasión en él, en vez de tan violenta furia, no habría podido dejar de responderle: la más ligera señal de que aquello no era sólo un castigo, y sus labios hubieran cedido voluntariamente.

—Cuando quieras, nos vamos. Michael nos estará esperando —con suavidad le sacudió algunas hojas del cabello, tirándole de un sedoso mechón hasta que la forzó a mirarle. Su voz se hizo más áspera—. No vuelvas a provocarme, Candicé.

La cogió por un brazo y la guió por el sendero. Cuando llegaron a donde se hallaba estacionado el coche, Michael esperaba con un «Land-Rover». Candy se sentó al lado de Michael, mientras Albert llevaba el automóvil alquilado a su lugar de procedencia. Agradeció la flemática compañía de Michael, que no dio señales de notar su descompuesta apariencia.

El viaje de regreso al castillo fue harina de otro costal. Quedó comprimida entre los dos hombres, consciente de la proximidad de Albert, que iba al volante. Ellos hablaron de cosas intrascendentes, relativas a los cultivos, en francés y por encima de la cabeza de ella.

Al fin llegaron al patio del castillo y Candy se bajó rápidamente del vehículo, ignorando la mano que Albert le tendía.

—¿Quieres que Michael te lleve los paquetes a tu cuarto? —le dijo él, solícito.

A Candy le hubiera proporcionado un infinito placer decirle lo que podía hacer con aquéllos paquetes, pero no se atrevió a afrontar de nuevo su ira, por lo que le dio las gracias con frialdad y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Encontró muy ocupada a señora Leagan en la cocina. Limpiaba un montón de plata y lavaba vasos que había sacado de uno de los enormes aparadores. Candy comprendió, desolada, que todos aquellos preparativos debían ser para agasajar a los invitados a la boda. Había imaginado que todo iba a ser mucho más privado y trató de explicárselo a la señora Leagan. Pero ésta no pareció comprenderlo y comenzó a tranquilizarla, pensando que todo era producto del nerviosismo propio de una futura desposada. Candy se excusó, alegando que el día pasado en Clermont la había fatigado demasiado —lo cual se acercaba mucho a la verdad—, añadiendo que no cenaría y se acostaría temprano.

Las cajas que contenían el vestido, el velo y demás compras, estaban al pie de la cama y Candy las miró indolente, mientras se despojaba de los zapatos. Por más que quisiera desentenderse, sabía que tenía que sacar aquel precioso traje de su envoltura y colgarlo. Era demasiado hermoso para dejar que se arrugara. Lo colgó en el ropero y extendió la diadema y el velo sobre el tocador, mirándose a la vez en el espejo con ojos críticos. Un ligero maquillaje sería suficiente, pensó, y se peinaría el cabello hacia arriba. En las raras ocasiones que había imaginado su propia boda, se veía rodeada de su familia: Annie como su dama de honor y la tía como su consejera. Jamás había supuesto que estaría sola... como ahora. De pronto, sin poder contenerse, se tiró sobre la cama y estalló en amargo llanto.

Si no llegaba ayuda ,al día siguiente se casaría con un hombre a quien le era por completo indiferente como mujer y que sólo la utilizaba para su beneficio. Por desdicha, ella no se hacía eco de su indiferencia. Era irónico como solía despreciar a las mujeres que se dejaban arrastrar por sus sentidos y emociones y que ahora ella fuese tan vulnerable como la que más. Pero Albert no debía saberlo. Jamás debía adivinar el doloroso, trémulo anhelo que despertaba en ella a su menor contacto. Su cinismo podría impulsarle a aprovechar la situación. Y una unión consumada sólo para satisfacer una necesidad física, no la aceptaría jamás. Todo cuanto podía hacer era mantenerse alejada de él lo más posible y evitar provocarle como lo había hecho en Clermont.

Estaba aún ensimismada en aquella fatiga emocional cuando tocaron a la puerta. No contestó. Debía tratarse de la señora Leagan, que llegaba a persuadirla de que comer algo, pero quizá creyese que estaba dormida y se retirase. Sintió que se abría la puerta y alguien entraba en la habitación. Se puso tensa al comprender que los pasos que se acercaban no eran los del ama de llaves. Se quedó quieta, respirando suave y profundamente.

Era torturador mantenerse así, sabiendo que él la estaba mirando, esperando que dijera algo. Comenzó a tragar saliva, nerviosa, pero se controló. Debía fingirse dormida. Le oyó darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta con el mismo sigilo con que había entrado. Candy dejó pasar mucho rato antes de cambiar de posición. Tenía la impresión de que él estaba aún allí, espiándola... Se sentó con un ligero estremecimiento. Estaría más cómoda si se desvestía y se arropaba con el cobertor. Alargó la mano para tomar su camisón doblado y se detuvo. Había otro paquete sobre la cama.

Se sorprendió, preguntándose si habría olvidado guardar alguno de los que Michael subió, pero recordó que había guardado todas las cosas compradas en Clermont. ¿Qué sería aquello?

Lo tomó. Era un paquete ligero y plano, atado con elegantes cintas. ¿Sería por eso por lo que Albert había entrado en su cuarto, para dejarlo sobre su cama? Parecía increíble y opuesto en todo a su carácter. Pero, ¿qué sabía ella de su carácter en realidad? Recordó la dolorosa presión de su boca en los jardines de Royat.

No pudo resistir la curiosidad. Desató el envoltorio y sus manos se hundieron en un transparente encaje y su respiración se alteró al ver que sujetaba un camisón, blanco y frágil como tela de araña, con estrechas cintas para los hombros y otra que moldeaba la línea del busto al estilo Imperio. Por un momento, Candy lo miró incrédula y después lo envolvió de nuevo.

¿Qué pretendía él al regalarle una prenda tan íntima? Se quedó con la boca seca al pensar lo que aquello representaba. «¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué lío me habré buscado con este matrimonio?», se dijo. Cuando creía que lo había calculado todo, llegaba él a perturbar todos sus propósitos y decisiones. De nuevo se sintió presa de las mismas dudas y temores del principio. ¿Era aquel regalo el aviso inequívoco de que ya no podía confiaren la promesa de Albert de que no exigiría sus derechos maritales? ¿Y cómo su fuerza de voluntad resistiría tal acometida?

Por un momento, su viva imaginación le hizo sentirse en brazos de Albert con aquella nube blanca de encaje como única y tentadora barrera entre ellos... Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, apretándose las manos contra los ojos para apartar la visión.

Tenía que ser fuerte si quería salir de todo aquel lío con respeto hacia sí misma. Debía hacer comprender a Albert que sólo podía utilizarla para las estrictas y frías legalidades de su arreglo original. No se dejaría seducir por sus regalos, ni se dejaría arrastrar por la brutalidad de sus besos.

Se lanzó fuera de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, llevando consigo el paquete. Contaba con que él se hallara abajo y no en su cuarto y acertó. Sacudió el camisón de su envoltura y, no sin un estremecimiento de pena por lo hermoso que era, lo despedazó desde el cuello hasta el dobladillo hasta convertirlo en harapos, que tiró sobre la cama de Albert. En seguida corrió hacia su habitación como si la persiguiera el diablo.


	7. La huida!

**ACLARACIÓN: ESTA LECTURA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA OBRA DEL MISMO NOMBRE. LA IDEA GENERAL HA SIDO TOMADA DEL PROLOGO O RESUMEN , PERO EL DESARROLLO DE LA TRAMA HA SIDO MODIFICADA ABSOLUTAMENTE POR MI PERSONA .POR LO CUAL CABE MENCIONAR,QUE LOS EVENTOS NO SON LOS MISMOS Y ,EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES Y SUS CARACTERES, HAN SIDO TOMADOS DEL ANIME CANDY CANDY .POR LO TANTO NO ME PERTENECEN. ESPERO PUEDAN DISFRUTAR UNOS MOMENTOS DEL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO "CANDY".  
**

* * *

Candy se sentía muy nerviosa, el hecho de no haber podido comunicarse con Tom y haber obtenido respuesta alguna del telegrama, la tenía al borde de la histeria.  
Así que cuando escucho leves sonidos fuera del castillo, se asomó por la ventana y observó que los sirvientes estaban ocupados con los preparativos de la "boda".  
Maldijo en voz baja y revisó la hora .Se sorprendió al notar que era aun las dos de la mañana. Entonces volvió a asomarse por la ventana y observó que todo estaba en silencio. Candy perpleja se frotó los ojos, pensando que lo visto anteriormente podría bien ser una alucinación producto de su insomnio, por lo que se estremeció cuando sintió que una mano tapaba su boca al mismo tiempo que ahogaba un grito, y segundos después comprendió que había sido ella la que había producido ese sonido.

Sin embargo al escuchar una voz conocida que llamaba su nombre le hizo sentir alivio.

-¡Terry! ¡Oh Terry! Recibiste mi telegrama!-susurró Candy aliviada.

- Candy, mi pecosa, no sabes el susto que me llevé al recibir ese telegrama-repuso él abrazándola.

- Terry, necesito ayuda debo escapar de aquí, pero el conde Albert, me confiscó mi pasaporte y no sé como recuperarlo para salir .-contestó Candy angustiada.

-Tranquila nena-repuso Terry- ¿acaso olvidas quién soy?- Terrence El Gran Duque de Grandchester!- respondió irónicamente en broma.-No necesitas un pasaporte para salir del país , si estás conmigo, será mejor que recojas tu maleta y salgamos de una vez de aquí, antes que nos descubran.-!Vamos no hay tiempo que perder! .

Pero al ver que Candy se mantenía clavada al suelo, la sacudió ligeramente por los hombros y le susurró al oído:

- Candy, a menos que quieras quedarte a lado de tu querido conde, será mejor que reacciones y muevas esas lindas piernas que tienes para poder huir. Tenemos solo 10 minutos como máximo-urgió Terry.

Candy, se había quedado petrificada. No podía lo podía creer ,en verdad Terrence había ido por ella. Reaccionó a tiempo dejando de lado las ideas que se le arremolinaban en la cabeza y como una autómata lleno su maleta. Se sacó el precioso anillo de compromiso que le había dado Albert y escribió una nota.

Candy, sintió una presión en el pecho, de pronto ya no se sentía tan valiente dejando al conde. Pensó que quizás, no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y de pronto se dio cuenta, que lo que estaba buscando eran excusas en sí misma, porque no quería alejarse del conde. Si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias, ella misma se habría lanzado a sus brazos y lo habría besado hasta convencerlo de que se case con ella. Sorprendida por esos pensamientos, se dijo a si misma, que ante todo su orgullo no debía ser humillado, y que debía salir de ahí sino quería sentirse ridícula en la mañana. Con un suspiro, cerró su maleta, y Terry tomándola de la mano la guió hacia las afueras del castillo.

- Tendremos que caminar un poco, pecosa- indicó Terry- No sabía muy bien en que lío te habías metido, pero, si necesitabas escapar , que mejor que un helicóptero que nos ayude a ir a París lo más rápido posible. Una vez allí, tomaremos el avión privado para llegar a Londres .Entonces podremos arreglar lo de tu pasaporte para evitar cualquier malentendido.

Candy , no podía evitar mirar hacia atrás ,una parte de ella esperaba que Albert la descubriera y así ella lo vería otra vez. Por eso se dijo a sí misma "¡Mujeres! Ni yo misma me entiendo!"

Caminaron un tiempo alrededor de un kilómetro mas y se pudo vislumbrar que en efecto el Helicóptero los esperaba listos para despegar. Rápidamente con la ayuda de Terry , se introdujo en el transporte aéreo y, con pena miró hacia abajo por ultima vez mientras se alejaban del castillo y por suspuesto ...del Conde.

-Por el rostro que tienes, diría que no estás aliviada de escapar- comentó Terry seriamente.

- Oh, no! Por supuesto que estoy aliviada- contestó Candy a la defensiva.- Es solo que este lío no hubiera sido posible, sin la cabeza dura de mi queridísima prima Annie!

- Claro , ya me suponía yo- se burló Terry- Tarzan pecosa siempre arreglando los desastres que deja Annie, la Dulce!

- Hey! no seas grosero- dijo Candy. La verdad es que lo hice más por mi tío Will. Sabes que su salud no es la más estable y no quería un escándalo que implicara que su salud se vea perjudicada.

- ¿Y es que acaso es que no confías en mi lo suficiente ? -le reprochó Terry- Sabes muy bien que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Cualquier cosa con tal de ganar tu corazón. Hace tiempo te he dejado claro que estoy muy interesado en ti y no me crees. Si es por lo de Susana, te he explicado que ella no significó nada para mí y...

-Terry !-le interrumpió Candy - por favor , agradezco que hayas venido por mi, sin embargo esto iba mas allá de nosotros. Yo no sabía muy bien en que problema me estaba metiendo. Annie le hizo muchas promesas al conde, que no solo me hicieron quedar como una tonta ante él, sino que también vi la humillación y la burla a la que se sometería él,que en parte me dije que estaba bien que yo tomara su lugar. Después de todo, lo que hizo Annie fue grave.  
Pero luego, me di cuenta que yo ... que yo no podría casarme así como si fuera una simple transacción comercial. Y el conde Albert , ya se había dado cuenta desde que me vió que no era Annie, pero yo pensé que podía fingir ser ella, para recuperar esas estúpidas cartas . Al final todo se salió de control, y fue así que me exigió que tomara el lugar de Annie. A partir de allí todo se volvió una pesadilla- concluyó Candy.

- ¿Te hizo daño?- exigió Terry.- ¿Dime Candy , el conde te hizo daño? Por que juro , que si se atrevió a tocarte , ahora mismo regresó a darle su merecido.

- No! no , nada de eso- gimió Candy- Será mejor que nos olvidemos de este tema , me duele la cabeza de solo tener que pensar en lo que me espera cuando se de cuenta que ya no estoy ahí. Temo que se presente en Londres , en la casa de mi tío y el escándalo sea mayor. Por eso confío en que podrás ayudarme a solucionar este asunto, sin que la salud de mi tío se vea alterada.

- No te preocupes Candy-repuso Terry más tranquilo- No estarás sola, pero sí,tengo una idea de lo que es capaz de hacer ese conde, no me sorprendería que en unos días, aparezca en Londres. ...Pero tranquila, la que tiene mas de perder es tu prima Annie.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?- exclamó Candy- Quieres decir que...-se quedo pensativa y prosiguió-Oh no , no puede ser! Annie podría perder su compromiso con Archie!

-Son riesgos que hay asumir, sí. ...Pero ya es momento que tu querida prima asuma las consecuencias de sus decisiones alocadas. ¿No crees?-Sugirió Terry.

Candy, se estremeció. Lo único que le ayudaba a estar mas tranquila , era saber que al menos contaba con el apoyo de Terry. Estaba segura que él iba a sacar el tema acerca de la posibilidad de estar juntos, pero por ahora había una situación más apremiante. Así que se dijo a si misma , que ya lidiaría después con las intenciones de Terry hacia ella. Sí , ahora tenía que hacer todo lo posible por que el Tío Will y su salud no resultaran afectadas. Esta vez no iba a ceder ante las lágrimas de no sacrificaría mas su propia felicidad, pero primero debía encontrar una solución a ese inconveniente...y tal vez Albert podría perdonarla algun día.

Ya en París, tomaron el avión privado y, con sus pensamientos en Albert , se quedó profundamente dormida.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

El conde Albert, se encontraba ensimismado , ni en los mas locos de sus sueños, se imaginó que la señorita que había aceptado casarse con él por medio de correspondencia, lo iba a dejar plantado e iba a mandar como su representante a su hermosa prima. No se sentía tan a gusto forzando a nadie y menos a alguien a casarse con él. Pero Anthony , formaba una parte muy importante de su familia, y merecía un hogar. El había observado que Candy , no había sentido repulsión alguna hacia su cicatriz, y vió su gesto de fascinación hacia él. Recordó el sabor de sus labios carnosos y suaves, dulces y seductores, la primera vez que la besó . También recordó con placer, como ella se estremeció en sus brazos , al bajar del caballo y cuando cepillo su sedoso cabello, y comprendió que la atracción era mutua.

Pero no puedo evitar sentir emoción y disgusto simultáneamente al momento de conocerla, pero si lo pensaba bien, él no había sido muy justo con ella. Reconoció muy a su pesar que se había llevado la impresión equivocada, al sugerir que Candy era una chica libertina y escandalosa , igual que Annie. Así como no pudo evitar sentir unos celos injustificados del portero : Tom . Ella no era de él, no era su propiedad, y aun así , no podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados. Pero ahora todo cambiaría , faltaba pocas horas para la boda, y se prometió que haría todo lo necesario para que Candy fuera feliz...Sí, el momento había llegado...y él la protegería ...ella se convertiría en la dueña absoluta de su alma ...

-_¡William Albert Andley, aceptas tomar como esposa a Candice White , para respetarla , amarla..._

_-Oh noooooo! Oh Nonnnn!_

Un grito angustiado despertó al conde Albert Andley de su tranquilo sueño.

-!Pero que demo...!-exclamó exasperado , pero al ver que eran las 6 am, se asombró porque que se había quedado dormido.

Una agitada y temblorosa Señora Leagan , tocó la puerta de su habitación y esperó que el señor Conde abriera la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Qué sucede Sara, porque tanto alboroto!- exigió Albert.

-¡Oh _monsieur,_ su prometida... la señorita White... Oh es terrible!, es una catástrofe-sollozó.

-¿Está bien la señorita Candy?- preguntó preocupado Albert.

- No, lo sé monsieur... no lo sé ... es que ...verá ...ella- balbuceaba -ella no ...ella...

-Dime de una buena vez , Sara -exclamó exasperado , apresurándose a salir y verificar por sí mismo.

-La señorita no se encuentra en su habitación, monsieur-susurró atemorizada.

Albert, no esperó mas explicaciones, y cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontró el anillo de compromiso que le había entregado a Candy, y debajo una nota explicando su partida:

**_Albert:_**

**_ "Yo, no puedo casarme con usted monsieur, no puedo sacrificar mi corazón por encima del deber . No lamento haberlo conocido ,pero sí lamento la circunstancias .Estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias desagradables de las decisiones de mi prima Annie, pero para sus fines prácticos yo, me niego ser participe de un matrimonio por conveniencia. Le pido perdón , no es mi deseo burlarme de usted . Yo lo acepto tal como es , la cicatriz que lleva no significa nada en absoluto para mí, pero no puedo unirme a ud , si no compromete también su corazón junto al mio .Y eso no es justo que se lo exija, ya que no sería consecuente conmigo misma."_**

**_Espero pueda encontrar a la mujer indicada que cumpla con sus requisitos matrimoniales._**

**_Candy._**

Cuando terminó de leer la nota , Albert arrugó con furia el papel y por su mente pensó que se trataba de una mala broma, comenzó a revisar la habitación y encontró el vestido nupcial colgado .Toda sus prendas y la maleta había desaparecido .Cerró los ojos, evidentemente frustrado. Ella se había ido... pero ¿cómo? El tenia aún en su poder su pasaporte.

Se sintió miserable en esos momentos, si él no se hubiera comportado de una manera tan arrogante , tal vez las cosas hubieran marchado diferente y ella, no se hubiera marchado. Cayó de rodillas en la habitación,estuvo ensimismado unos minutos hasta que un pensamiento le iluminó la mente. Tenía que buscarla, sí, y no descansaría hasta encontrarla, le pediría perdón si es necesario, pero ¿qué estaba pensando,? obviamente tenía que pedirle perdón por tan grande afrenta. No iba a ser fácil, pero lucharía por conseguir su perdón.

Sin embargo lo que le esperaba a la señorita Annie ... oh sí , ella sí no quedaría eximida de culpa...

* * *

**_Agradesco por la acogida de mi humilde lectura._**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios a :_**

**_Lis69:Gracias, siempre te recordaré por ser mi primer review!_**

**_Carito Andrew: Te envié la explicación por mensajito, espero te ayude a entender un poco mi idea de este fic._**

**_Rose Grandchester: Gracias por las porras!_**

**_Lu de Andrew: Oh nena, es un honor, que me comentes,adoro cada uno de tus me dejas sin nuevas actualizaciones_**

**_tuyas._**

**_Gatita Andrew: Gracias por interesarte en mi historia, y también por seguirme ._**

**_Karina: Me declaro una superfan de Albert,paciencia , que pronto iré añadiendo mas sal y pimienta a la historia._**

**_Sam: Gracias a ti por tu review._**

**_Laila: Uhmm, Candy no puede negar su atracción hacia Albert, si la coyuntura fuera otra, pero en fin veremos que mas personajes , añadimos a la historia_**

**_y conseguir que este par de rubios , se declaren abiertamente su amor. Gracias por tu comentario._**

**_Patty Castillo: Gracias por emocionarte con este fic, sí yo también espero actualizar espero vencer el temor de poder ser capaz de escribir_**

**_adecuadamente esta historia de amor._**

**_Gracias a cada una de uds. Hasta la próxima._**

**_Un abrazo en la distancia!_**


	8. Añoranza!

**ACLARACIÓN: ESTA LECTURA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA OBRA DEL MISMO NOMBRE. LA IDEA GENERAL HA SIDO TOMADA DEL PROLOGO O RESUMEN , PERO EL DESARROLLO DE LA TRAMA HA SIDO MODIFICADA ABSOLUTAMENTE POR MI PERSONA .POR LO CUAL CABE MENCIONAR,QUE LOS EVENTOS NO SON LOS MISMOS Y ,EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES Y SUS CARACTERES, HAN SIDO TOMADOS DEL ANIME CANDY CANDY .POR LO TANTO NO ME PERTENECEN. ESPERO PUEDAN DISFRUTAR UNOS MOMENTOS DEL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO "CANDY".**

* * *

Londres amanecía con neblina y una fina llovizna. Un avión a punto de aterrizar, y sus pasajeros adormilados con pensamientos de esperanza de un nuevo día.

Terry observaba con arrobamiento la postura dormida de Candy, su amor pecoso del Real Colegio San Pablo. Recordaba como su amistad no había surgido de la noche a la mañana, en parte porque a él no le gustaba estar rodeado de chicas que se no perdían la oportunidad de coquetear descaradamente, todo por ser hijo del duque. Y porque cuando la vio, pensó que era otra de las chicas frívolas y arrogantes, de las que tanto huía. Pero todo eso cambió, cuando la encontró leyendo en la colina del colegio, en la parte superior del frondoso árbol. Y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que jamás se había sentido atraído por nadie de esa manera. Con el pasar de los años, sus estudios en la universidad y los continuos viajes que él debía hacer por los negocios de su padre, Terry creyó que su amor por ella, se enfriaría y solo quedaría el dulce recuerdo de un amor de adolescente.

Había conocido muchas señoritas pero ninguna había superado el flechazo de su primer amor, y fue entonces que comprendió que jamás dejaría de amarla.

Jamás habían perdido la comunicación, siempre serían amigos, o al menos eso es lo que ella le había pedido. Y él había aceptado, porque el no saber nada de ella a lo largo de los años hubiera sido mucho peor. Y ahora, la tenía frente a ella descansando plácidamente. Se veía tan hermosa, tan dulce y serena. Estaba consciente de que debía hablar con ella de lo sucedido en Auvergne, pero por sobre todo tenía que ver la manera de contrarrestar la tormenta que se venía sobre la familia White. Así que suavemente, acarició la mejilla de Candy y le susurró:

-Despierta pecosa hermosa, Londres te da la bienvenida.

Candy, estaba agotada, los días pasados en Auvergne, le estaban cobrando factura. Que no hubiera dado porque todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, pero al escuchar el llamado de Terry, y la mano de él en su mejilla, comprendió que la realidad era otra.

- Buenos días Terry.¿Cómo estás? – preguntó adormilada aún.

- Buenos días a ti también y , gracias estoy bien pero….. creo que soy yo el que debe preguntarte eso, ¿no crees?

-Oh, bueno…. Yo estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, eso es todo- aseguró Candy.

-¿Estas segura?-inquirió irónico- quiero decir ….. no es como si hubieras escapado de un conde que te quería obligar a ocupar el lugar de tu prima en su boda, como la "novia". Ah que no...

-Bueno , si lo haces ver de esa manera …uhmm no suena nada bien- susurró Candy.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Terry- no sé en que estabas pensando al aceptar ese trato con tu prima.

-Terry, por favor , no me lo recuerdes. Fui una tonta al pensar que yo podría engañar al conde y recuperar las cartas. Qué estúpida fui- gimió Candy.

-Ya shhh- la tranquilizó Terry- no quiero que te tortures de esa manera. Pero créeme que si yo estaba en el lugar del conde, tampoco me habría gustado que me hayan tomado como un tonto . Eso querida no es juego, y por eso Annie tendrá que acelerar su boda , porque el conde está en todo su derecho de ejercer una denuncia por abandono de contrato.. Y antes que me preguntes, te respondo con toda seguridad de que el conde Andley está en todo su derecho de reclamar lo que legalmente le corresponde.

-Entonces se avecina una tormenta- expresó Candy.

-Eh, si de eso puedes estar segura, pero por fortuna no para ti- aseguró Terry.

-Oh vamos Terry, no es justo, ellos son mi familia, no podría soportar que Tío Will, afronte un escándalo de esa magnitud-afirmó Candy.

- Oh , pecosa de mi vida, entonces hubieras seguido con el plan original y a estas horas estarías casada con ese hombre-comentó un molesto Terry.

- No! No quise decir eso… como te atreves a pensar que yo…. –haciendo una pausa para calmarse, Candy replicó-Terry , prefiero ya no hablar de esto, no me recuerdes más este bochorno asunto.

- Nena, que más quisiera que lo olvidáramos, pero en cuanto bajes del avión. El chofer te llevará a casa de Annie y le tendrás que explicar todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?¿Tú no vienes conmigo?-preguntó alarmada.

-Candy, tengo una reunión al medio día en Parí en viaje de negocios¿recuerdas?.Sí todo va bien, mañana a primera hora me reuniré con ustedes y afinaremos planes para afrontar la situación. Pero también debo averiguar muy bien a que nos estamos enfrentando.

-Gracias Terry, no sé que hubiera hecho yo sin ti!

-Me lo puedes agradecer luego….aunque….. estoy pensando una forma más efectiva de que me lo agradezcas- comentó pícaremente rozando los labios de ella con uno de sus dedos.

-Terry! Basta, ni se te ocurra –exclamó Candy ruborizada.

- Y porque no? No es como si nunca nos hubiéramos besado…además sabes que ese es uno de mis deseos desde siempre….le guiñó Terry sonriendo.

Candy prefirió no hacer ningún comentario más, sabía lo que se proponía Terry y no le iba a seguir el juego. Unos minutos después , estaba instalada en la limousina que Terry había indicado para que fuese transportada a la mansión White.

* * *

El mayodormo de la familia, la recibió y Candy saludando cordialmente se dirigió a la habitación de su prima. Annie aún se encontraba descansando. Entonces Candy no dispuesta a perder más tiempo, exclamó:

-Annie! Despierta , tenemos que hablar con urgencia!

Annie, desperezándose, abrió los ojos y vio la cara seria de su ándose abrió los brazos y bostezó.

-Candy! Que sorpresa! No esperaba que solucionaras todo tán rápido que efectiva eres,pero…. No podías esperar uno poquito más , anoche me quede hasta muy tarde organizando todo lo de la boda.

-Que boda ni que nada Annie- habló exasperada Candy- no he recuperado las cartas, ni el contrato matrimonial.

Annie palideció y comenzó a balbucear:

-Pero ¿cómo? … las cartas no….el contrato… ¿Quieres decir que tu viaje fue en vano?-habló irritada .

-Pero que creías Annie! El conde Andley lo sabía todo desde el principio, sabía que no era yo, y aún así me dejó seguir con la farsa, él quería saber hasta que punto iba a llegar con el engaño. Quedé como una tonta, por tu culpa porque jamás me indicaste hasta que punto le habías hecho promesas en tus cartas. Y además , las cartas y el contrato lo tenía su abogado, no él- explicó Candy.

- Y entonces , al darse cuenta que tú no eras yo, te dejó venir- conjeturó Annie.

-No, de eso nada, Annie. Albert estaba furioso y me dijo que de todas maneras habría boda, y eso me incluía , porque sería la novia.¿Puedes creerlo? Me llevó a la boutique de no se qué madame, y me compró un vestido de novia, con toda la colección del ajuar. Hasta me quito el pasaporte para que no intentara escapar.

-Y entonces ahora ¿que vas a hacer?, de seguro él vendrá a buscarte Candy-aseguró Annie.

-No seas tonta Annie, no hay ningún papel firmado de cartas o de contrato a mi nombre- aclaró irritada Candy.

Una idea ensombreció el rostro de Annie y comenzó a temblar.

-¿Él va a venir por mi verdad?-gritó Annie- pero eso no puede ser, yo me voy a casar con Archie, no …no , yo no puedo hacerlo.Y mirándo a Candy le dijo:

-Candy, porque no te quedaste?¿no sabés todo el escándalo que se armara por tu culpa?¿no pudiste ser menos egoísta y aceptar casarte y luego pedir una anulación?

Candy no soportó mas y le respondió:

- Annie, me tildas a mi de ¡¿egoísta?!-le reprochó Candy muy molesta- Si no lo recuerdas fuiste tú, la que le siguió el juego al conde Annie , fuiste tú la que le confiaste tus secretos con Neal, jugaste con él haciendo promesas de matrimonio. El conde Albert jamás te engañó, él fue muy claro en sus condiciones y tu niña tonta firmaste los papeles! !¿Acaso el te obligó a hacerlo?!... Y sin embargo seguiste con esa farsa y no fuiste lo suficiente valiente para afrontar por primera vez las consecuencias de tus actos….Pero ¿sabes?, esa fue la última vez que apoyo tu mal proceder. No cuentes conmigo para nada, no más!

Candy se retiró furiosa del dormitorio de su prima, dejando a una horrorizada Annie.

-Candy espera!- fue lo único que atinó a decir Annie. Jamás Candy le había respondido de esa manera.-Oh no...

¡Qué he hecho!-se reprochó a si misma y se apresuró a salir de su habitación. Mientras tanto…..

Candy estaba por salir de la casa de sus tíos, cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

-Candy, querida , que bueno verte tan temprano!

-Tío Will ¡ que grata sorpresa ¿cómo te encuentras?-le contestó Candy abrazando efusivamente a su tío.

-Bueno, bueno… . Veo que te alegras de verme Candy, contestó sonriendo- Ah querida hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti, acompaña a este viejito a tomar el desayuno , y así nos pondremos al día ¿Qué te parece?

-Absolutamente de acuerdo tío- contestó una risueña Candy.

La mañana pasó sin mayor sorpresa. La familia estaba contenta. El tío Will por fin había logrado salir de su encierro en la habitación. Y Candy , aunque amable, se había ocupado deliberadamente en acompañar a su Tío,porque se sentía molesta con Annie. Así que procuraba no quedarse a solas con ella.

A la hora del almuerzo, utilizó las mismas tácticas sin embargo Annie , apareció en la sala de estar a donde se dirigía Candy y la detuvo topando su mano.

-Candy, perdoname. Sé que te he faltado el respeto , pero por favor intenta comprender , que mi situación no es la mejor con respecto al conde y a Archie.

- Annie, disculpame pero no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, solo indicarte que en cuanto Terrence llegue de París , se reunirá con nosotras para ver la mejor solución a debo ir a mi departamento.

Y así Candy , condujo su Fiat por entre los dos pilares de piedra y entró en el largo y sinuoso camino que llevaba a su el coche en la amplia explanada de grava frente a la entrada principal y se quedó allí un momento contemplando su duplex .El trayecto desde la mansion se le había hecho interminable, a través de todas aquellas callejuelas estrechas, con el resplandor del sol de la tarde en los ojos, pero hubiera preferido hacerlo de nuevo a afrontar la situación que la esperaba.

Ella no era una mujer fría, pero sí prá jefe se lo decía con admiración, sus amigos con cierta sorna, y sus pretendientes con una exasperación que rozaba la hostilidad.

Era una fachada que había construido cuidadosa y deliberadamente. Una fachada en la que creía.

Pero esa noche había grietas en la fachada. Sombras de preocupación bajo sus ojos verde esmeralda de largas pestañas. Arrugas de tensión que crispaban su boca seria y enfatizaban sus pómulos clásicos.

Era la primera vez que se miraba con detenimiento desde hacía días, y el periplo emocional de los últimos días había dejado sus huellas.

Tenía la ropa arrugada por el viaje y el cabello rubio dorado, se mostraba pálido y parecía pegársele al cráneo, pensó haciendo una mueca y pasándose los dedos por él. Tomó aliento y entró en su cuarto de baño.

Por un momento, vio un castillo en medio de la lluvia rodeado de rocas blancas. Y vio unos ojos azules que reían y la miraban desde una cara esculpida en bronce. Una risa, pensó, que podía convertirse en deseo en un instante.

Relegó esa imagen al desván de su memoria y cerró la puerta tras ella.

No pensaría en él, se dijo con fiereza. No podía...

Debía olvidar aquellos días de locura en Avergne. Qué cerca había estado ella también de cometer un error desastroso.

El regreso precipitado a Inglaterra, aunque devastador, había sido en otro sentido su salvación, porque la había devuelto a la realidad, despertándola del sueño seductor y peligroso en que había caído y que podía haberla llevado a la ruina total.

Por un instante, se encontró preguntándose qué habría ocurrido si el mensaje enviado a Terry no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Si le tomaba la palabra a Albert y regresaba a Avergne...

Se detuvo ahí. En ese momento, especulaciones de ese tipo eran territorio prohibido. Avergne, y todo lo que allí había ocurrido, formaba parte del pasado. Era un recuerdo que, algún día, en años venideros, podría sacar y contemplar, sonriendo.

El recuerdo del deseo y del ser deseado...

Pero no en ese momento. Y tal vez nunca, pensó, encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento, debía ocuparse del futuro inmediato y de sus problemas. Se acostaría pronto y, al día siguiente, empezaría a escudriñar entre los restos del naufragio para ver si había algo que salvar.

Y esa noche, se dijo a sí misma con determinación, dormiría sin soñar.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Candy pasó una noche intranquila. Se despertó varias veces con el cuerpo bañado en sudor, angustiada por imágenes que no dejaban rastro en su memoria. Nada que pudiera racionalizar y desechar.

Retiró las mantas, salió de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. La luz empezaba apenas a teñir el cielo por el este, y el aire frío de la mañana la hizo estremecerse bajo el ligero camisón de algodón. Buscó una bata.

Bajó despacio las escaleras, entró en la cocina, se hizo un café y se lo llevó al estudio.

Había llevado consigo el ordenador y lo había instalado la noche anterior, por si no podía dormir y le daban ganas de ponerse a trabajar, de empezar a analizar la verdadera magnitud del desastre que afrontaría la familia de su tío.

Era hora de darse una ducha, vestirse y volver al trabajo otra vez.

Al retirar la silla, vio el pequeño sobre encima de su escritorio.

Alguien le habia dejado una muy breve nota:

_**Te espero.**_

Era breve, casi lacónico, pero hizo que Candy se pusiera tensa de impresión e incredulidad.

Se giró repentinamente sobre la silla y miró por encima de su hombro con ojos asustados.

La habitación estaba vacía. Y, sin embargo, sentía la presencia de Albert como si estuviera tras ella, tocándole el hombro.

—No. No. No es verdad. No puede ser...

Había una explicación racional. Tenía que haberla. Alguien, en algún lugar, había querido gastarle una broma y, accidentalmente, había dado en el clavo.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia el trabajo, Candy estuvo diciéndose obsesivamente que así era. Que debía de ser uno de sus compañeros de trabajo... Pero sus compañeros de trabajo creían que aún estaba tomando el sol en una isla del sur de Francia. No le había dicho que había vuelto a nadie de la oficina.

Y, de todas formas, el mensaje era demasiado certero, demasiado personal para no ser de Albert.

Comenzó a recordar con melancolía el beso que le había dado Albert...Apenas la había rozado, se repitió Candy por cuarta o quinta vez. No había nada por lo que enfadarse. No la había tocado los pechos, ni ninguna parte de su piel expuesta, como fácilmente podía haber hecho.

Todo el tiempo, ella había mantenido un distancia prudente. Había construido un muro invisible a su alrededor. Pero, con un gesto casual y fugaz, él había invadido su espacio más personal. Y Candy no había podido hacer nada al respecto.

Oh, en su caricia no había habido nada abiertamente sexual; Candy no podía acusarlo de eso. Pero, cuando la había tocado, ella había sentido una comezón en el centro de su ser. Y, cuando se había retirado, había sentido una extraña languidez y una aguda, casi primitiva necesidad de gritarle que volviera.

Y era eso lo que no podía aceptar, ni comprender. Esa súbita y peligrosa debilidad. Esa inesperada vulnerabilidad...


	9. ¿Venganza?

Habían pasado tres semanas , tres semanas ….. y no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Después de esa breve nota, los días habían transcurrido como si, los días en Francia hubieran sido una broma de mal gusto.

Ninguna noticia había surgido, ningún escándalo….nada.

Era ya de noche y Candy sentía tal soledad en su dúplex que se preguntaba si hubiera hecho la diferencia, quedarse un momento más en la aburrida despedida de soltera de su prima Annie. Si bien es cierto, ya habían hecho las paces pero aun así mantenía sus reservas, quizá porque todos esos días había mantenido las esperanzas de que El conde Andley apareciera y poder enfrentar la realidad. ¿Sería que él ya habría encontrado a una mujer que encajara en sus pretensiones matrimoniales? Oh,... no deseaba pensar demasiado en eso, ya en sí era un verdadero suplicio atormentarse de esa manera, pero al menos estaría más tranquila en el momento que Annie y Archie dijeran sus votos. Así al menos esperaba que Annie , ya no tendría que preocuparse.

Aún recordaba la conversación, la mañana siguiente a su exitosa huida de Avergne, Francia. Terry había hecho su galante aparición en su oficina para ir juntos a la mansión White y poder conversar con Annie.

-Buenos días mi bella dama –saludó Terry – Vine a raptarte el día de hoy , espero puedas cancelar toda tu agenda porque hay mucho trabajo.

Levantando la mirada, Candy le dedicó una muy agradable sonrisa y sorprendida de la formalidad inusual de su amigo, al menos con ella se comportaba como él mismo.

-Terry, que grato verte! –dame unos minutos y en seguida podemos salir.-concluyó.

Paseando por las calles de Londres Candy y Terry, habían aprovechado la oportunidad de ir a un restaurante, ya que Terry había alegado que se encontraba famélico y necesitaba una buena dosis de café y unos pastelillos. Rieron conversando sobre viejas epócas, y bromearon como de costumbre antes de dirigirse a la mansión White.

Annie, había recibido el mensaje de su llegada, así que los esperaba ansiosa en el recibidor.

-Terry, Candy, sean bienvenidos. – Pasemos a la biblioteca por favor, así podemos conversar con discreción – lo dijo señalando al mayordomo que se mantenía inamovible del vestíbulo.

En la biblioteca, Terry había hecho despliegue de sus dotes ducales.

- Annie, voy a ser directo. El problema en que estás involucrada es grave. El conde Andley tiene todo el derecho de elevar una denuncia de manera legal- resumió.

- Oh, oh …pero…. pero , eso no es posible ,-contestó sorprendida Annie- unas simples cartas no pueden involucrarme de esa manera, es invasión a la privacidad….pero por favor algo se puede hacer ¿no crees Terry?

- Si hubieras pedido mi opinión en ese entonces, tal vez. Pero las cartas solo son la manera de darle un mayor fundamento a el contrato matrimonial que has firmado. Me tomé el trabajo de investigar y el conde Andley es un aristócrata poderoso. Tiene propiedades en diferentes partes de Europa, inclusive América. Sin embargo , en estos momentos está muy ocupado fortaleciendo las actividades concernientes a la nueva cooperativa, y tendrá tiempo de hacer un viaje por lo menos en cuatro semanas.- Así que, la única alternativa posible sería que adelantes la boda Annie-sugirió Terry.

-¿¡ Adelantar la boda?! Pero te has vuelto loco, ya falta poco, menos de 5 semanas …no puedo hacer eso, todos los invitados ya tienen la fecha, el catering…los arreglos florales... Además está la fecha de la luna de miel, el paquete ya está …..

- Annie, te sugiero que hagas lo que te indica Terry- intervino Candy.

- Candy, no estarás hablando en serio-espetó Annie enfadada.

- Bueno en ese caso yo mismo hablaré con el conde Andley, para que se haga efectivo el contrato- amenazó Terry

- ¡Qué! …no es posible Terry, se supone que debes ayudarme no hundirme. – se quejó Annie turbada.

- Annie , esta es la ayuda que ofrece Terry-sugirió Candy- Al menos piensa un momento y colócate en el lugar del tío Will, si el escándalo se hiciera realidad, él no va aceptar el titulo nobiliario que le está ofreciendo la reina.

-¿Eso es cierto?-inquirió Annie- Yo… bueno … no lo sabía.

-Por supuesto que no!-ironizó Terry- Mira Annie, no tienes tiempo que perder, ahora puedes dejar de pensar en ti misma , y velar por el honor de tu padre. Ya es momento de que optes tus decisiones con mayor responsabilidad. Candy no siempre va estar ahí para solapar tus actividades inmorales y , con respecto a mí,...bueno ...solo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte por deferencia a Candy. Ni más ni menos. Pongo a tu disposición , toda la ayuda posible, mis diplomáticos están viendo la manera de frenar esta tormenta , al menos hasta la boda. Pero depende de ti.-concluyó fastidiado.

Y así sin más Annie , estuvo mas ocupada que nunca,ya que tuvo que cambiar la fecha de la boda dos semanas antes.

* * *

El día de la boda había llegado finalmente, la mansión era todo menos el remanso de paz que Candy esperaba. Así que sigilosamente fue a la parte posterior del jardín, que colindaba con un bosque virgen y se encaminó a una colina que ella conocía. Sentía en su interior una ansiedad inexplicable...se dirigió al lago y observó a lo lejos a una figura alta y rubia que la observaba...Estoy soñando se dijo ella... no es posible ...y así dirigió su mirada a través de la neblina y la figura del caballero se mantenía ahí en la lejanía , gallarda como ella lo recordaba. Candy se frotó los ojos , y volvió a mirar, pero en esta ocasión él ya no se estaba ,había desaparecido , como en un sueño..

Perturbada , decidió regresar a la mansión y comenzar a prepararse para el evento de la noche ; después de todo era la dama de honor y ,Terry había insistido tanto que al final había aceptado que sería él su acompañante , por protección , por supuesto había afirmado él.

* * *

La ceremonia nupcial se había llevado impecablemente. La novia estaba radiante, el novio formidable . Y ahora después de los protocolos de rigor. Tanto los novios como invitados , se dirigían al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción.

Candy , llevaba un glorioso vestido en la seda mas fina de color azulino , cada detalle del vestido estaba confeccionado de la manera mas delicada y elegante, cuyos cortes definían la protuberancia de su corpiño , la delicada cintura y las amplias caderas y largas piernas dejando al descubierto , una abertura coqueta en la pierna izquierda cuya falda la conformaba diferentes capas asimétricas de seda que realzaban su porte y le daba una visión etérea preciosa.

Terry estaba más que orgulloso, sabía que su amada Candy era el objeto de deseo y lujuria de no pocos caballeros presentes, y se vanagloriaba interiormente que esa belleza estuviera a su lado.

Ya se habían realizado las presentaciones de rigor, el primer baile de los novios, los saludos y brindis la noche había avanzado ,por eso Candy y Terry se habían acercado a saludar a los flamantes esposos.

- Archie, Annie.¡ Felicidades! todo está precioso - comentó emocionada Candy.

- Gracias Candy, no sabes la alegría de tenerlos en mi boda - sonrió feliz Archie- y espero que pronto nos den la buena nueva también ustedes- comentó refiriéndose a Candy y Terry.

Candy incómoda trato de corregir la suposición de Archie, pero Terry intervino primero.

-Oh no sabes cuanto daría , para que tus palabras se cumplan Archie...pero mi bella pecosa es un poco difícil de convencer... no podrás darme ... tu sabes ... algunos tips, porque he hecho de todo y se me están acabando las ideas-suspiró Terry teatralmente.

-Ja, ja, ja- lanzó una carcajada Archie- oh vamos Terry , estoy seguro que no necesitas de mi ayuda. Un galán como tú , estoy seguro que puede robar el corazón de una dama en un suspiro.

Y en esos instantes Archie , visualizó a alguien al otro lado del salón y su rostro reflejo una sonrisa .

-Annie , amor, discúlpame un momento ha llegado un pariente desde el extranjero, y quisiera que lo conozcas. Espérame aquí con Candy y Terry. En unos momentos vendré con el para presentárselos. Y con una reverencia se retiró al otro lado del salón .

Annie, Terry y Candy conversaban amenamente, relajados por la tbebida. Mientras tanto al otro lado del salón, Archie saludaba a su visita y lo guiaba a que conociera a su esposa.

Annie al ver que su esposo se acercaba, esbozo una sonrisa y comentó.

-Oh, ya se acerca Archie con sus invitados.

Candy se encontraba de espaldas hacia los invitados de Archie , por lo que al voltear suavemente su rostro palideció demoró un momento antes de guardar la compostura pero inevitablemente esa actitud no pasó desapercibida para Annie , que se encontraba confundida con la actitud de su prima.

Candy, no lo podía creer,Archie se acercaba con Albert y su acompañante , que por cierto era muy guapa , trato de apartar los ojos de esa visión pero le fue imposible ...no! pensó para sí...esto no está pasando...era Él, apuesto , gallardo, se había recortado el cabello y estaba más imponente que nunca . Oh.. que voy a hacer... que voy hacer , se repetía la rubia...Candy observó que Albert la miraba fijamente, era como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido en ese instante para ambos y estuvieran envueltos en una burbuja, Candy no pudo evitar ruborizarse y, Archie ajeno a todo el sinfín de emociones de Candy, se dirigió a su esposa abrazándola para comentarle.

- Annie , amor, te presentó a mi tío "El Duque de Escocia y Conde de Francia: William Albert Andley" y su acompañante Lady Amanda Barns.

Annie , palideció de tal manera , que tardíamente reaccionó y con una voz apenas perceptible saludó.

-Encantada de conocerle señor Duque de Escocia y Conde de... Francia, mucho gusto Lady Barns.

- Mucho gusto señora Cornwell y felicidades por su enlace con mi sobrino-saludo correctamente con una reverencia Albert.

-Felicidades señora Cornwell, es un honor asistir a su boda- comentó la señorita Amanda.

Terry que hasta esos instantes no había intervenido , alargó la mano al Duque de Escocia y se presentó.

- Permítame presentarme señor Duque, yo soy Terrence Grand Duque de Granchester y conmigo la señorita Candice White, mi novia.

Y la burbuja explotó!... Un gesto sombrío apareció por el rostro de Albert, y entonces con galantería atrapó la mano de Candy y con una leve inclinación se la llevó a sus labios y demorándose mas de la cuenta , pronunció.

-Es un placer conocerla Señorita White, espero pueda reservarme una pieza de baile, si está Ud. de acuerdo por supuesto Duque de Grandchester.

Candy, no salía de su aturdimiento , y solo atinó a hacer una inclinación con la cabeza, mientras Terry y Amanda no dejaban de observarlos con irritación.

- Tío - interrumpió Archie - no sabes que alegría es tenerte de vuelta por Inglaterra, estuviste perdido mucho tiempo en el extranjero, espero que podamos reunirnos con mayor frecuencia, aún me debes esa carrera de caballos que me prometiste hace unos años eh...

- Sí , Archie, tienes razón, tal vez pueda reunirme contigo, pero no quiero comprometerte a nada , tal vez cuando regreses de tu luna de miel , podamos realizar esa actividad- contestó un Albert sonriente.

-Oh por eso no te preocupes , mi esposa y yo saldremos de luna de miel en dos semanas, hubo un error en las fechas y bueno aún estaremos por aquí para poder reunirnos-aclaró Archie-...pero eso lo dejamos para después , por favor vayan a la mesa de honor , la cena está por servirse. Y mientras tanto mi esposa y yo iremos saludando a los demás invitados.

-Uhmm, ya veo - observó Albert, y acordándose de su acompañante mencionó- Lady Barns , sería un honor que me acompañase por favor. Y luego haciendo una reverencia se dirigió a Terry y Candy - Duque de Grandchester, Señorita White , permiso debemos retirarnos.

- Por supuesto , siga por favor- indicó Terry- nosotros haremos lo mismo, y tomando de la barbilla a Candy, le dijo coquetamente- Vamos preciosa, muero por tenerte en mis brazos en la pista de baile.

Candy estaba celosa , pero a pesar de eso, sintió que enrojecía toda, pero aclarándose la voz , le guiñó a Terry y respondió:

- Oh Terry! Por supuesto que sí! pero primero vamos por mi postre favorito, quieres?

Iba a ser una larga noche , tanto Albert como Candy , estaban celosos el uno por el otro. Se dirigían miradas furtivas que no pasaban desapercibidas para Annie. La fiesta estaba en su esplendor , cuando un galante Albert se dirigió a su sobrino Archie .

-Archie, sobrino ¿me permites bailar una pieza con tu flamante esposa?

Annie nerviosa, rogó interiormente con pocas esperanzas que su esposo le negara el baile.

- Por supuesto que sí Tío, pero eso sí no permitas que ningún otro caballero me robe un baile más- contestó alegremente Archie.

Cuando Annie ,estuvo en la pista de baile con Albert.

Él dijo suavemente:

-Así que, aquí estás al fin... Annie, la infiel.

En su voz había un tono que hizo que Annie se estremeciera. Pero era vital no parecer cohibida y con desafío alzó la barbilla.

— ¿Lord Andley?

— Qué encantadora formalidad —la burla de su tono era salvaje—. ¿Te parece apropiada, dadas las circunstancias? ¿Así es como te diriges a tu ex prometido... a alguien a quien has traicionado tan notoriamente?—Sí —prosiguió él —. Mis amigos y familiares volaron desde todas partes del mundo para conocer... a mi futura esposa.

—Oh — Annie empezaba a sentirse enferma.

Mi padre me necesitaba —dijo ella, desesperada—. Tenía que reunirme con él Duque Andley, sea lo que sea lo que piense de mí, por favor, no castiguesa mi padre. Es un hombre enfermo.

—Sí, pagarás —dijo él, despacio—. Pero no con dinero. De eso ya tengo demasiado .Aunque...podría comentarle a mi querido sobrino , quien es en realidad su adorada esposa...quizás una anulación sea lo más conveniente , no ¿crees?

- No entiendo , que quieres decir- susurró Annie.

—Entonces, considéralo como una simple transacción comercial. De eso sí entiendes, creo.

— ¿Una transacción comercial? —su voz se quebró—. ¿Pero cómo...?

—Yo tengo algo que tú quieres —sonrió él, burlón—. Y tú tienes algo que yo quiero. Así se hacen los tratos.

—Haces que suene tan simple...

—No es muy complicado —su voz era fría, extrañamente impersonal.

— ¿Y si rechazo esta oferta ?

—Ya hemos dejado claro que el bienestar de tu padre es tu única prioridad. Así que no creo que tengamos que considerar esa posibilidad... ¿no?

—No —su voz apenas era audible — . No, yo... no tengo elección...

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Has tomado la decisión acertada.

Annie no pudo soportar más y apartándose , se inclinó en una reverencia y con voz temblorosa anunció:

-Disculpe mi Lord , me urge ir al tocador- y sin esperar su consentimiento salió apesadumbrada , porque las lágrimas asomaban con urgencia por el rostro de la flamante y angustiada esposa.

CONTINUARA...


	10. Confesiones!

Candy iba caminando hacia el tocador, pero se encontró con una fila de señoritas que pugnaban por entrar, pero curiosamente éste se encontraba cerrado desde el interior; preocupada se dispuso a preguntar pero una de las señoritas la reconoció y le dijo:

- Señorita White , tiene que ayudarla por favor. La señora Annie , se ha encerrado en el tocador y no para de llorar, usted es su prima , tiene que hacer algo.

Candy alarmada por esa noticia , se dirigió a la puerta y habló:

- Annie, soy yo Candy, abre por favor.¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Habla conmigo

- Vete Candy, ya nadie puede ayudarme –gritó sollozando Candy.

Candy, al ver el alboroto alrededor pidió suavemente:

-Les suplico que se retiren , en el otro lado del salón , al lado izquierdo hay otro tocador para damas, por favor disculpen los incovenientes causados,pero como verán es importante hacer feliz a la flamante esposa.

Las damas a regañadientas, ansiosas por saber el motivo de la histeria de la flamante señora Cornwell, se retiraron hacia donde Candy les había sugerido, Candy aliviada , intentó otra vez hacer entrar en razón a Annie.

-Vamos , Annie ya se fueron todas, ahora ¿puedes abrir?

La puerta fue abierta lentamente, y Candy se introdujo rápidamente en el interior . Annie se encontraba, desaliñada y con el maquillaje dañado por el llanto .Y ni bien miró a Candy se arrojó a sus brazos sollozando amargamente.

-Candy, oh Candy , que he hecho…..yo .. no sé qué hacer…oh no, ahora nadie podrá ayudarme…

- Annie, para por favor si balbuceas de esa manera no logro entender nada…¿puedes tratar de respirar un momento?- ven aquí – lávate el rostro, inhala profundamente …..

Annie, hizo todo lo que Candy le sugería y de esa manera poco a poco se fue calmando. Con la seguridad de poder expresarse con más calma, Annie relató su encuentro con el conde Albert Andley.

-Pero que estás diciendo Annie! - exclamó alarmada Candy- no puede estar hablando en serio. Qué horror! Esto es injusto….¿Estás segura que eso fue lo que él te dijo o tú entendiste mal?

- ¡Claro que no Candy! no me creas tan desquiciada como para desperdiciar momentos preciosos junto a mi esposo, en el día de nuestra boda- se defendió Annie.

- Pero es que no lo puedo creer Annie, nada de eso tiene sentido, porque no solo se trata de ti, si no de su sobrino. ¿Tú crees que Archie, crea cada palabra de Albert si tú no decides poner fin a tu matrimonio?

- Estoy segura que sí Candy. Archie siempre ha mencionado con adoración a su tío el Duque de Escocia. Pero yo pensé que era un caballero anciano, jamás me imagine que tuviera el título de conde en Francia.-contestó Annie amenazando en las comisuras de sus labios, a poner un puchero como previo aviso de un llanto histérico.

Candy se movía lentamente de una lado a otro en la habitación, estaba furiosa pero una parte de ella no quería creer que Albert, actuara de esa manera, no lo creía capaz. No obstante, se preguntó ¿si por eso es que el conde no había hecho su aparición semanas atrás? .O¿ es que acaso esperaba la tan anunciada boda para dar la estocada final?

-Y lo peor de todo es que tengo que elegir entre mi matrimonio y mi padre , Candy –lloraba Annie.

Candy de una manera decidida, animada por el enojo y la furia que sentía en esos momentos, habló de una manera firme a Annie.

- No vas a tener que elegir querida prima. No lo voy a permitir. Voy a hacer lo que debí hacer desde un principio. Tú no te preocupes, solo arréglate todo el maquillaje que has arruinado y una vez calmada , ve y disfruta con tu esposo. Voy a enviar a la doncella para que te traiga un té y compresas para tus ojos. Mientras tanto no abras a nadie , porque voy a arreglar este asunto ahora mismo.

Y dejando a una Annie muy sorprendida. Candy enojada salió al salón a buscar al dueño de sus tormentos y ahora de sus pesadillas también.

* * *

Estuvo esquivando a través del salón a numerosos caballeros que galantemente se ofrecían a bailar con ella , pero que muy cortésmente Candy les negaba sus pedidos. En la zona del bar se encontraban reunidos , Archie , Albert,Terrence ,y otros caballeros que aprovechaban la ocasión para hablar de negocios.

Armándose de valor Candy alzó valiente la barbilla y se dirigió directamente hacia Albert.

-Duque de Escocia , oh perdón debo decir , Conde de Francia , ¿me permite unos minutos de su precioso tiempo?-le desafió Candy con la mirada.

Albert, la había visto atravesar el salón buscando a alguien .No había podido evitar mirarla y observar a todos esos caballeros acechándola, sin embargo en su interior sintió un grato placer al ver como ella se rehusaba a sus intentos de conquista. La vio acercarse a su grupo de caballeros, pero como el Duque de Grandchester, estaba ahí, pensó que lo buscaría a él, ya que había dejado claro que era su novia.

No pudo sentirse asombrado y halagado al mismo tiempo cuando en realidad era a él a quien buscaba. Así que con la mayor galantería posible respondió:

- Por supuesto señorita White , es todo un honor para mi- y dirigiéndose a los demás –Caballeros mis disculpas, pero esta hermosa dama merece toda mi atención. Permiso. Y así colocando una mano en la espalda de Candy la comenzó a guiar en dirección de la terraza.

Terrence preocupado por los antecedentes del conde, cogió de la mano a Candy para detener su paso y preguntar.

- Candy, ¿todo bien pecosa?

Candy que en ese momento se sentía en las nubes, reaccionó rápidamente y le susurró nerviosa:

- Sí , Terry , regresó en unos momentos.

Entonces muy a su pesar, Terry al ver que no había otra alternativa, la dejo ir con Albert.

Todo los invitados en el salón los observaban con curiosidad, algunos con enfado y otros asombrados, ya que era inevitable no ver que algo se traían entre manos y comenzaron a especular acerca de la pareja.

Llegaron pronto a la terraza, así que Candy no esperó más y se dirigió furiosa contra Albert.

-Con que derecho , viene aquí a perturbar la tranquilidad de mi familia .¿Es que acaso no le basta todo el daño que ha hecho que no siente contento y quiere mas?

¿Cómo puede exigir a mi prima una decisión basado en la desgracia de otras personas?

- Un gusto en verte otra vez Candy-repuso Albert serenamente.

-Grrrr – yo no creo que me guste para nada verlo aquí "my lord" o debo decir ¿"Monsieur"?-habló Candy enojada.

- Candy, no tengo la culpa de ser el heredero de esos títulos, pero si te refieres a tu prima Annie, creo que se merece exactamente cada palabra . Ahora está en ella decidir.-respondió Albert medio divertido al ver el rostro molesto de su adorada rubia.

-¿Es que acaso, va a forzarla a que se case con ud. Monsieur? ¿No ha pensado en todo el dolor que le estaría causando a su sobrino?¿Es que no es importante para usted su felicidad?

-Uhmm no, por supuesto que no deseo casarme con su prima Candy, y le puedo afirmar que la felicidad de mi sobrino es lo único que me interesa, pero su prima no se puede ir por mundo haciendo lo que a ella se le venga en gana como si los demás fuésemos peones .

- Oh , my lord .Pero entonces para usted los demás si podemos ser parte de su juego de Ajedrez ¿verdad? No cree que eso es también hipocresía de su parte?-espetó Candy

- Candy, sé que no tienes la mejor imagen de mi persona –se sinceró Albert- pero debes entender que no puedo permitir que los asuntos serios se tomen a la ligera. Sé muy bien que no me comporte de la mejor manera contigo allá en Francia, si no te hubieras ido…. Mi orgullo no me habría dejado ver el daño que te estaba haciendo.Y por eso te pido…. -hizo una pausa- No... te ruego por favor puedas perdonar mi insolencia.¿Podrás brindarme tu perdón Candy?

Candy se había quedado muda ante tal declaración de Albert. Había oído mal o es que su querido rubio le estaba pidiendo perdón. Vaya …. Vaya ...jamás se lo habría imaginado, aunque en su corazón ya lo había perdonado ni bien hubo abandonado el castillo, decidió que no se lo iba a poner fácil.

- Si desea mi perdón mi Lord, por favor retire lo pedido a mi prima Annie por favor- rogó Candy.

- Candy-susurró Albert rozando el rostro de ella con la palma de su mano- no me pidas eso preciosa …. Porque no puedo hacer eso….Yo …

-Entonces permítame hacerle una oferta – le cortó Candy- Perdone a mi prima Annie y yo …. Yo..aceptaré y firmaré el nuevo contrato matrimonial que usted mande a redactar.

-¡ Candy! Exclamó Albert- pero que cosas dices – no puedes estar segura de lo que me estas pidiendo-no estarás hablando en serio.

- Oh, Monsieur, lo que le digo va muy en serio; a menos que.-Candy asintió tristemente – a menos que … ya haya encontrado una esposa- gimió Candy- Oh que tonta soy , seguramente es Lady Barns….

-Shhhh – calma Candy – le aseguro Albert-no he encontrado otra esposa, porque la verdad es que yo…. –después de una larga pausa y tomando aliento Albert confesó- Candy , has sido una amenaza desde que te vi por primera vez en el salón del castillo. No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un momento.

Candy, asombrada susurró:- Pero tú me odias Albert…

-—Eso no es cierto Candy –contestó Albert—su voz sonó súbitamente áspera—. Hasta cuando estaba dolido y furioso, te llevaba en la sangre. No podía olvidarte. Así que me dije que eras como las demás, que solo te preocupaba el dinero y las cosas materiales. Cada vez que volvía a tu lado, me era más difícil fingir. Quería abrazarte toda la noche ... pero no lo hice porque sabía que me derrumbaría y te diría lo que sentía realmente. Y pensaba que a ti te daría igual.Y sabía lo precario que era nuestra situación, en cualquier momento yo podría terminar ese contrato nupcial, y que tú serías libre para marcharte otra vez, y yo ya no tendría poder para hacerte regresar.

Candy emocionada no pudo más y lo abrazó y le dijo:

—Tú siempre has tenido poder sobre mí —le dio un beso en la garganta—. El poder del amor... desde el principio. Hasta cuando me ofreciste ese acuerdo. Quería odiarte, pero no podía.

Esa última noche en el castillo —dijo él—, me prometí que en la mañana me pondría de rodillas y te suplicaría que me perdonaras... y te rogaría que te casaras conmigo. Te confesaría todo. Pero con mucho dolor y desilusión enfrenté la realidad al ver que habías escapado ,así que estuve postergando venir a Londres. La boda de Archie, fue lo que me hizo tomar la decisión, —Intenté no hacerlo. Quería liberarte completamente. Pero me di cuenta de que no podía marcharme. No sin decirte una palabra, sin abrazarte una última vez .… Candy- le habló dulcemente el rubio-¿puedes perdonarme después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? ...¿Serás mi esposa?

Ella asintió, maravillada:

— ¿Lo dudas? Siente mi corazón Albert, siente cómo me haces sentir….pero ¿...Por qué no me dijiste que me amabas ? Porque tú lo sabías... ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo él—. Lo sabía —se quedó en silencio un instante—. Así que, lo lamento si te asusté.

—Estaba asustada de mí misma —dijo ella—. Del modo en que me hacías sentir.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo puedes quererme todavía, Candy, cuando te he tratado tan mal?

—Podría haber sido peor —dijo ella—. Podrías haberme excluido completamente de tu vida.

- Eso no va a ser posible princesa -Aún así ¿quieres ser mis esposa? ¿deseas casarte conmigo Candy ?

—Oh, sí, amor mío. Sí, lo haré.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Entonces, me parece, querida mía, que tenemos un pacto.

— ¿Para doce meses? —sonrió ella.

—No —Albert la miró a los ojos, en los que brillaban el amor y la lealtad—. Para el resto de nuestras vidas, mi amor.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, como si un duende hubiera bloqueado las agujas del reloj, hasta que ella creyó oír de nuevo un tictac, que no era sino el latido de su corazón, al sentir en su boca los labios de Albert besándola dulcemente.

CONTINUARA…..


	11. Enlace y Deseo!

Después de unos momentos, que pudieron ser horas, la pareja separó sus labios para recuperar el aliento después de ese beso tan suave pero que con el pasar de los minutos se había convertido en un beso apasionado.

-Candy, princesa debemos hablar- Albert comentó seriamente rompiendo el silencio.

-Albert, ¿qué sucede?- inquirió preocupada al observar el semblante serio de su amado.

-Preciosa, sé que es repentino, pero debo ser sincero ya que en dos días vuelvo a Auvergne. –dudando un instante Albert prosiguió-Entonces me preguntaba si…..

-Acepto- declaró ella interrumpiéndolo - no pienso estar apartada de ti ni un momento más.

- Candy, yo en realidad no deseo que tomes una decisión apresurada, porque eso es lo que sería nuestra boda , creo que necesitas una ceremonia de la manera tradicional, yo no puedo ofrecerte eso en dos días…. Y …esperaba que nos tomáramos un tiempo para….

-No! – exclamó alarmada- Cariño, no me importa nada de eso, si piensas que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada mientras pierdes la custodia de Anthony , pues estás equivocado, nada me haría mas feliz que regresar a Francia y ser tu esposa…. Además así podre contar con el apoyo de mi tío Will, porque me imagino que , no necesitas que Annie tome una decisión ¿verdad?

-Princesa, lo de Annie , solo era mi respuesta de su propia medicina a sus acciones, se lo iba a decir al final de la velada antes que los esposos se retiraran … será mejor que vaya de una buena vez a acortar su angustia-contestó guiñando con una sonrisa.

- No, cariño, mi prima estará bien, tal vez mañana se lo digas, pero esta noche quiero estar contigo, abrázame y no me dejes ir por favor- pidió susurrando.

-Candy-correspondió abrazándola- debo hablar con tu tío, y ser honesto con él, se lo debemos preciosa, él te considera su propia hija. Además quiero pedirte que si bien, nos casaremos en dos días, vayamos conociéndonos sin prisa, no quiero forzarte a nada, quiero que te sientas segura conmigo antes de que podamos entregarnos completamente. Por ahora Auvergne, me tiene atado y nuestro viaje de bodas tendrá que esperar.-En realidad me gustaría llevarte a Escocia, porque de ahí es mi procedencia.- explicó sincerándose con calma- Pero te aseguro que aunque nuestra estancia en Auvergne, no será fácil, voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi alcance para que puedas ser feliz.

-No necesita decirme más ,mi Lord-replicó divertida-porque en estos momentos creo que no podría estar más feliz.- aprovechando su cercanía para acariciarlo con ternura.

* * *

Candy dejó la copa de champán sin probarla y sus ojos vagaron a través de la ventana. Todo el día había amenazado lluvia y ahora comenzaba a caer largos hilos de agua que golpeaban los cristales. Apoyó la frente contra el helado cristal. Los alfileres que la señora Leagan le había colocado para asegurar su tocado se empeñaban en perforarle el cráneo y el velo le lastimaba el cuello.

Estaba sola, por primera vez aquel día. Después que se marcharon los invitados que acudieron al castillo para brindar por la dicha de los desposados, el cura se había quedado un rato más y Albert le estaba despidiendo ahora.

Candy había agradecido las efusivas felicitaciones. Estaba feliz de que al menos su tío Will, había creído en las intenciones de Albert con ella. Al principio, fue una sorpresa , tanto que Annie le imploró que no cometiera esa locura por el honor de la familia, sin embargo al asegurarle que no era las circunstancias por la que se casaba, le había prestado atención y estupefacta había preguntado la razón, a lo cual sin dudar le confesó:

- Es muy sencillo Annie, no puedo ser feliz sin él.

Y así habían volado con Albert hasta el castillo para celebrar la ceremonia.

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, escuchó cerrarse la sólida puerta principal y se dispuso a ver entrar a Albert. Con la ropa de etiqueta que llevaba, traje oscuro y camisa blanca, se le veía aún más alto e imponente. Un pesado silencio se alzó entre ellos.

—¿Ya se han ido? —preguntó Candy en voz baja.

—Sí —El alzó las cejas en un gesto interrogante—. ¿Ansiosa estás de quedarte a solas conmigo?- bromeó

Ella trató de disimular su turbación.

Era la primera vez que hablaban a solas aquel día Candy, había notado en él una fuerte emoción que a duras penas podía controlar, aunque su expresión no lo demostrara. La miró con ojos velados cuando se inclinó a darle el beso tradicional después que el sacerdote los declarase marido y mujer.

-Albert, quiero disculparme por el camisón que deje destrozado en tu habitación .

-Eso tiene arreglo hermosa-puedo regalarte otro y lo llevarás el día que te sientas dispuesta para mi- replicó con la voz áspera.

A Candy le dolía la cabeza y, en un esfuerzo por calmar su tensión, se despojó de la diadema y el velo, se quitó todos los alfileres y dejó que el pelo le cayera libremente sobre la cara.

Escuchó una apagada exclamación y volvió los ojos, sorprendida, hacia el rostro de Albert que la observaba sonriente.

—¿Puedo cambiarme de ropa? No vamos a tener ya más visitantes hoy, ¿verdad?

—Creo que no. Serán respetuosos de... nuestra intimidad —contestó,—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa en cambiarte? Estás así muy hermosa señora Andley!

—No creo que pueda olvidarlo —murmuró ella, dirigiendo sin querer los ojos al anillo de oro que él había puesto en su dedo unas cuantas horas antes—. Esto será un constante recordatorio.

—Y será permanente —se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer sobre el respaldo de una del sillón del comedor —. Quizá debería pensar en la forma de hacer más real tu identidad- comentó seductor.

Candy se sintió ruborizada, pero se esforzó en permanecer serena.

—Ya he pensado en una forma—dijo.

—¿De verdad? —su sonrisa era deslumbrante—. Me fascinas, querida-Y se inclinó a besarla.

Candy se quedó sorprendida por la ternura de aquel beso. La noche de la boda de su prima había sido todo muy distinto.

Lo de ahora era diferente. Exquisitamente diferente.

Más suave, más reposado y sensual, pero no menos excitante. Sentía el mismo calor subiendo desde las puntas de los pies hasta el centro mismo de su feminidad, mientras él deslizaba la lengua por la comisura de sus labios.

Ella abrió la boca para él y gimió de placer cuando sus lenguas se abrazaron con naturalidad, como dos viejos amantes después de una larga ausencia.

Él parecía tan familiar y sin embargo tan excitante y seductor… Su lengua se unió a la suya en una danza erótica y sensual. Ella deseaba más, más besos, más caricias, más de todo de él.

Continuaron besándose hasta que él puso las dos manos en la parte baja de su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí, haciéndola sentir de inmediato la dureza y el calor de su miembro entre los muslos. Su cuerpo estaba ya preparado. Cada poro de su piel respiraba el deseo que sentía y que anulaba cualquier asomo de sensatez.

Albert le desabrochó el corpiño del vestido, botón a botón, con mucha parsimonia y luego deslizó los dedos por la hendidura de su escote. Ella se estremeció al contacto y se apretó a su cuerpo, deseando más. Y él se lo dio. Inclinó la cabeza y acarició uno de sus pechos desnudos con los labios y la lengua hasta que el pezón se puso terso y duro y ella se puso a jadear.

–Dime que no lo deseas y me detendré –le dijo él con la voz apagada mientras acercaba su boca al otro pecho.

–No, no pares por favor –dijo ella soltando un gemido al sentir su lengua en el otro pezón.

Albert la besó entonces en la boca con renovada pasión y ella le devolvió el beso, entregada y sin ninguna reserva.

–Cielos! –dijo Albert apartando la boca unos segundos para respirar–. No sé si debemos seguir. No estoy seguro de saber controlarme. Podría hacerte daño.

-No te detengas–dijo ella con las manos alrededor de su cuello para impedir que se fuera.

–Candy, te deseo tanto… –replicó él con la respiración entrecortada.

–Entonces tómame –susurró ella.

Él la levantó en brazos con suma facilidad, como si fuera más ligera que una pluma, y subió las escaleras con ella hacia el dormitorio principal. La dejó en la cama y le quitó el vestido mientras la miraba con ojos encendidos .

Se echó al lado de ella, de costado, poniendo una pierna sobre su cuerpo con mucho cuidado para no aplastarla con su peso y la besó en la boca de nuevo.

Él comenzó a besarla por todo el cuerpo, empezando por los pechos y siguiendo por el estómago, el ombligo y el abdomen hasta llegar al centro mismo de su feminidad.

–Tenías un aspecto muy sexy en aquella capilla, y condenadamente atractiva –dijo él acercando allí su boca. Le acarició su punto más sensible y erógeno con la lengua y con los labios. Candy arqueó la espalda.

Todo su cuerpo ardía de placer. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax. Lo estaba deseando, pero él la hizo esperar. Prolongó su placer, llevándola al borde del orgasmo y trayéndola de nuevo una y otra vez hasta que, entre sollozos y espasmos de placer, ella le rogó que la llevase al final.

Él hizo lo que le pidió, pero no como ella esperaba. Lamió de forma suave pero continua aquel pequeño brote hipersensible, hasta que todo su cuerpo se estremeció de placer y cada una de sus miles de terminaciones nerviosas se excitaron al unísono como activadas por una corriente eléctrica que la elevara a la cima de una montaña para dejarla luego caer dulcemente a los verdes prados del valle.

-Eres preciosa, pero será mejor que me detenga , aún no es momento querida mía .

Ella se quedó tumbada boca arriba mirándolo y preguntándose si él tendría alguna idea aproximada de lo mucho que ella lo amaba. Él podía haber insistido en hacer el amor de forma tradicional, con penetración, pero había preferido no hacerlo para protegerla a ella. Él aun no le había dicho que la amaba.

Albert se levantó de la cama.

–¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó ella.

–A traerte un refresco y algo de comer –respondió él–. Llevas sin tomar nada desde que vinimos al castillo y necesitas alimentarte.

Cuando Albert volvió con una bebida y algo de comida en una bandeja, Candy se había quedado dormida. Estaba acurrucada, en posición fetal, con una mano debajo de la mejilla. El intenso color negro de sus largas pestañas contrastaba con el rubio dorado de su cabello.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesita sin hacer ruido y se sentó al borde de la cama para mirarla.

A veces le resultaba difícil saber exactamente lo que sentía por su esposa. Nunca había querido enamorarse de ninguna mujer. Durante toda la vida, había buscado en su trabajo la forma de controlar sus emociones.

Los sentimientos le asustaban. La sensación de sentirse vulnerable e indefenso por estar enamorado le daba pánico. Pensaba que amar a alguien demasiado podría acarrearle un sufrimiento del que luego sería imposible librarse.

Lo veía en Candy. Ella trataba de controlar sus emociones, pero al final eran sus emociones las que la controlaban a ella, quedando a merced de sus sentimientos. Ellos eran los que dictaban su conducta, impidiéndole actuar de forma racional y sensata.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le apartó un mechón de la cara. Ella dio un pequeño suspiro y sus labios temblaron una fracción de segundo, como si fuera una niña. Seguía con una mano debajo de la mejilla.

Candy se despertó durante la noche y encontró a Albert sentado a su lado, apoyado en un codo, mirándola a la luz de la luna cuya luz se filtraba a través de una de las ventanas. Había un leve gesto de contrariedad en su mirada, como si se sintiera molesto por algo, como si tuviera una pesada carga en su conciencia.

–¿No te he dejado dormir? Espero no haberte molestado –dijo ella, pasándose la punta de la lengua por los labios resecos.

–No, no me has molestado –dijo él apartándole un mechón de la cara y colocándoselo por detrás de la oreja–. Suelo tener a menudo problemas para conciliar el sueño.

–Trabajas demasiado –dijo ella inclinando la cabeza a un lado para rozar con su mejilla la mano que Albert había dejado sobre su hombro–. Quieres hacerlo todo tú solo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te tomaste un día libre?

Él hizo un gesto de indiferencia mientras seguía jugando con su pelo.

–Creo que me tomaré unos días libres cuando se resuelva lo de Anthony… Quizá podríamos irnos los dos a algún sitio a nuestra luna de miel.

Candy pasó la yema de su dedo índice por el borde del labio superior de Albert.

–¿Y si no es posible?

Él tomó su dedo y lo besó tiernamente, mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella.

–Hasta ahora todo ha ido bien, amor. No pierdas la esperanza. Esta vez lo vamos a conseguir, vamos a tener lo que los dos deseamos.

Cuando él acercó los labios a los suyos, Candy elevó en silencio una plegaria al cielo rogando para que lo que él acababa de decir fuese verdad, aunque sabía muy bien que lo que ella deseaba era mucho más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle.

—La señora Leagan me ha dicho que una vez que nos casáramos, esperaba tener ella más tiempo para otras labores. ¿Piensas tú lo mismo? ¿Voy a tener alguna autoridad aquí?

—¿Qué clase de autoridad deseas?

—Podrían hacerse algunos cambios en beneficio del castillo. Me gustaría que el sitio en que vivimos fuera un poco menos austero también tengo dinero para empezar.—añadió —. ¿Dispongo de plena libertad o debo consultar contigo primero?

—Yo aprobaré los gastos de mayor consideración, pero preferiría que no gastaras tu dinero en esto. No estoy en la miseria.

—Nunca he pensado que lo estuvieras —dijo ella, mordiéndose los labios—. Sin embargo, me gustaría ayudar.

—No rechazo tu ayuda; sólo te pido que la dediques a asuntos prácticos — se acercó a ella y le puso una mano bajo la barbilla, sonriendo ante la protesta que asomaba al rostro de Candy—. Si lo deseas, prepara un cuarto para Anthony. Ahora que ya estamos casados, mi abogado se comunicará con Kate, informándole que obtendré la custodia del niño. Estará muy pronto con nosotros.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué edad tiene Anthony?

—Va a cumplir cinco años. ¿No te molesta asumir la responsabilidad de un niño que no conoces?

—Me gustan los niños —replicó ella sin pensar.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —repuso él y Candy le miró, desconcertada, , pero te advierto que Sara se escandalizará. Ya lo hizo porque no le permití que pusiera tus ropas en mi cuarto mientras estábamos en la iglesia. Lo menciono porque tal vez decida echarte un sermón maternal sobre tus deberes de esposa.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, avergonzada—. ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—¿De verdad quieres escucharlo? Puede que no te agrade. Hemos quedado ir despacio ¿recuerdas?

—¡Es lo más seguro! —,contestó dudosa. Le oyó reírse cuando se retiraba.

Ya en su habitación, se quitó el vestido de boda con una sensación de alivio. Era delicado, frágil, y le hacía sentirse más vulnerable. Un suéter y unos pantalones vaqueros serían lo mejor. Pero una vez que se cambió, ya no estuvo segura. Estudió su imagen en el espejo. Los pantalones destacaban sus caderas y sus muslos; le quedaban muy bien. Nunca se había preocupado de su cuerpo como ahora. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho; era ridículo que empezara a fijarse en el posible efecto de cada prenda que usaba. No lo había necesitado hasta ahora. Se cepilló el pelo enmarañado,dejándolo suelto sobre los hombros y con un toque de color para atenuar la palidez de sus mejillas, era casi la misma de antes.

No se veía a Albert por ningún lado cuando bajó la escalera. Sin duda había ido a cambiarse y a ponerse al día en su trabajo. Aparte de los muchos platos y vasos sucios que había en el comedor, nada sugería que aquella fuera una fecha diferente. El día de su boda había concluido ya.

* * *

Muchas gracias preciosas por seguirme en esta locura de amor...aun no concluye , se lo aseguro .

Un abrazo en la distancia a :

Laila , Josie, Rose Grandchester, sayuri1707, GatitaAndrew, Victoria40, MiluxD.

Patty A. , Lu de Andrew ,patty81medina, Elsy, Patty Castillo,Samm, Karina,Carito Andrew.

Y a todas las lectora anonimas que participan en el mundo CandyCandy


	12. Descubrimiento!

**Comenzó a poner orden,** observando al mismo tiempo el comedor. Era aquel lugar de la casa que más usaban, de modo que parecía razonable empezar los arreglos por allí. Miró las pesadas cortinas de brocado con ojo crítico. Habían sido de un rico tono dorado; lo supo descosiendo algo del dobladillo para ver el color original. El coste de un brocado similar era prohibitivo en estos días, pero se le ocurrió que podría obtener un color parecido en otro material, usando lo que sobrara para tapizar algunos cojines. Los muebles se quedarían donde estaban. No era una experta, pero estaba segura de que algunas de las piezas eran antigüedades. La alfombra debía haber sido también algo maravilloso; ahora se veía de un deslucido color castaño. Tal vez fuera mejor descartarla y cubrir las baldosas con moqueta.

Llevó algunos vasos a la cocina, donde la señora Leagan lavaba los platos y preparaba la cena. Al ver a Candy, levantó los ojos con desaproba ción, respondiendo entusiasmada al anunciarle la joven su propósito de preparar una habitación para Anthony. Se secó las manos y se ofreció a acompañarla a ver los cuartos vacíos.

La mayoría de ellos eran grandes, con pesados y anticuados muebles, y en ningún sentido apropiados para un niño pequeño.

Le comunicó su preocupación a la señora Leagan, que no podía enten der aquel punto de vista. En su opinión, cualquiera de las habitaciones sería adecuada para Anthony. No veía inconveniente en las pesadas cortinas y los sombríos muebles.

—¡Dios mío! —Candy, disgustada, se echó el pelo hacia atrás cuando la inspección terminó—. ¡Qué cuartos tan enormes! ¿No habrá alguno más pequeño en todo el castillo?

Miró desilusionada el último que inspeccionaron. Cualquier niño pe queño se sentiría perdido en una cama tan imponente.

Se volvió a la señora Leagan.

—¿De verdad no hay nada más?

El ama de llaves extendió las manos, desolada. Los cuartos del piso superior eran inhabitables, señaló. Fueron buhardillas durante muchosaños y eran aún más grandes que los que habían visto. Candy se mordió los labios y tuvo una súbita inspiración.

—¿Qué me dice de la torre?

—Nadie ha estado allí desde que el padre del señor murió. Parece que no ofrece seguridad.

—Le echaremos un vistazo —dijo Candy con determinación.

Las puertas que conducían a aquella parte del castillo estaban cerradas. Candy sintió una extraña excitación cuando la pesada puerta de la torre se abrió y entraron en la estancia inferior. Todos los objetos que se rompían o desechaban desde cien años atrás, parecían ir a parar allí. Arrugó la nariz al ver lo sucio que estaba todo y cómo había que trabajar para ponerlo en condiciones. Pero, ¿no era un trabajo agotador lo que necesitaba? Olía a polvo y a cosas viejas, pero no había señales de nada descompuesto ni de humedad. Subió la empinada escalera de caracol que llevaba a otro cuarto y que seguía ascendiendo, hasta terminar en una puerta abierta en forma de trampilla en el techo, por la que se pasaba al último piso de la torre.

El segundo piso había escapado al desorden; estaba vacío. Candy caminó con cuidado midiendo cada paso que daba. Pero el piso parecía tan sólido como el día que se construyó y soportó sus brincos sin ceder. Miró a su alrededor con gran optimismo. Cualquier niño sería feliz en aquel cuarto de forma caprichosa. Los muebles serían sencillos y ligeros; quizá un pequeño sofá-cama y una cómoda para la ropa. Y si se despejaba la habitación de abajo, podía convertirse en cuarto de juegos. Mentalmente, le añadió alegres cortinas y cálidas alfombras lavables para el suelo.

La cara de la señora Leagan apareció, recelosa, por la abertura de la trampa.

—¡Tenga cuidado, _madame_!

—Es un sitio seguro —le aseguró Candy—. Y será ideal para el pequeño Anthony, ¿no cree?

Pero el ama de llaves frunció el ceño al mirar alrededor y Candy la sorprendió persignándose.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, irritada—. No me irá a decir que la torre está hechizada o algo así, ¿verdad?

La mujer movió la cabeza, pero su expresión atemorizada persistía.

—Los espíritus de los muertos descansan en paz en Levallier, _madame_, alabado sea Dios, pero todavía se cuentan historias —dijo.

—¿Sobre esta torre? Si se contaran acerca de las lúgubres habitaciones del resto de la casa, las creería.

—Ocurrieron tragedias aquí.

—Eso sucede en todas las casas viejas —señaló Candy con despreocupa ción—. Y la gente ha sido feliz aquí también, de modo que quizá una cosa compense la otra.

La señora Leagan no parecía convencida.

Candy se dirigió a la ventana y miró a través de los sucios cristales. Se veía el pueblo a lo lejos y, más distante, la brillante lámina del río. De pronto, Candy deseó poder arreglar aquel cuarto para ella misma, pero sabía que Albert no le permitiría alejarse tanto de la sección principal del castillo.

—_Madame_ —al ama de llaves se la veía realmente ansiosa—. Antes de hacer nada, ¿no consultará con el señor?

Candy se volvió hacia ella.

—Se lo consultaré, desde luego —repuso—. Y no creo que ponga ninguna objeción. Este cuarto es una solución, y creo que lo original de su diseño le encantaría a cualquier niño.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana y palpó la falleba que la cerraba. Estaba muy vieja y herrumbrosa y Candy temió que si la forzaba se rompiera, pero al fin cedió, abriéndose la ventana.

Miró al ama de llaves con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Eso es todo lo que este lugar necesita. Un poco de aire fresco, ¡el viento del cambio!

Se limpió los dedos sucios con el pañuelo y se sobresaltó al oír un agudo silbido en el patio, dirigió la mirada hacia abajo y vio a Tom observándola.

—¿Qué haces ahí arriba? —preguntó él—. ¿Jugando a la princesa cautiva?

—Algo así —se rió ella—. Lástima que no pueda arrojarte mi cabello como escala.

—Creo que las escaleras son más seguras. ¿Hay alguna? ¿Puedo subir?

Candy sintió la ligera tos de la señora Leagan , que consideraba impro pio aquel encuentro para una novia el día de su boda.

—Está un poco complicado —le dijo a Tom—. Espera, yo bajaré.

Descendió con cuidado las escaleras y al apoyar la mano sobre la pared de piedra para mantener el equilibrio, observó el pálido destello de su anillo de boda. Tenía que explicárselo a atrás , trataba de convencerle de que su relación con Albert era de negocios... y ahora ya estaba casada con él.

Regresó a la parte del castillo, dejando que la señora Leagan cerrara las puertas, y salió al patio donde Tom la esperaba. Ya no llovía, pero la atmósfera estaba quieta y helada y se estremeció un poco, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Quieres tomar té? —el joven historiador la miraba, esperanzado.

—No, gracias —le sonrió para suavizar su negativa; era mejor ir al grano—. Estoy ahíta de champán y otras exquisiteces.

—¿Champán? —dijo él, sorprendido—. ¿Ha habido una fiesta?

—En cierto modo —Candy extendió la mano ante él para que viera el anillo.

—¡Vaya, vaya!... —dijo Tom, estupefacto. Se quitó los lentes y los frotó contra su gastado suéter—. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

—Hoy. Esta mañana, para ser más precisos. Debe..., debe parecerte muy extraño.

—No es nada que deba interesarme —replicó él con cierta frialdad.

—¡Demonios, qué frío! —Candy le agarró por un brazo, inquiriendo—. ¿Aún está en pie tu invitación a una taza de té? Me gustaría explicártelo.

—Sí, desde luego. Pero no es necesario explicar nada. Es tu vida..., aunque tú y «el caballero sombrío»... ¡Me cuesta trabajo imaginarlo! Bueno, supongo que no debería llamar así al señor Andley delante de ti, pero me parece apropiado.

—Sí —Candy se metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó a andar con él a través del patio.

—Espero que nos estemos haciendo nada incorrecto —dijo Tom de pronto, cuando estuvieron en su cuarto, con dos jarros de té en las manos—. Es que oficialmente estás en tu luna de miel. Me sorprende que te pierda de vista un solo instante.

—No te he agradecido lo suficiente , lo de aquella vez . EL telegrama ¿recuerdas?

No se dio cuenta hasta entonces de lo penoso que le resultaba hablar de su situación.

—Bien, no voy a pretender siquiera que te entiendo —Tom revolvió su té con un lápiz y le dirigió a ella una sonrisa desmayada—. Sólo quiero asegurarme, ¿comprendes? Asegurarme de que ningún marido airado va a entrar aquí y me va a atacar. ¿Sabes tú si el crimen pasional es todavía válido legalmente en Francia?

Ella sonrió. ¡Qué paz había en aquel lugar!, pensó. Debía tener cuidado de no usarlo, ni tampoco a Tom, como refugio. Traería consigo peligros. Era evidente que su compatriota la encontraba atractiva, por lo que no sería justo que pasara demasiado tiempo en su compañía y dejarle llegar a conclusiones equivocadas. Le caía muy bien y le agradaba ser su amiga, pero era a lo más que llegaría con él, aunque tal vez para Tom no fuera suficiente.

—No me has explicado todavía qué hacías en la torre —dijo él—. Creí que nadie subía allí.

—No estoy enterada de eso, aunque pensándolo bien, la señora Leagan no parecía muy entusiasmada.

—No me sorprende. Tal vez pensaba que iba a encontrarse cara a cara con Marie-Rose —miró el rostro sorprendido de —. ¡No me digas que nadie te ha hablado de Marie-Rose!

—Jamás la he oído mencionar —dijo ella, algo exasperada—. ¿Es alguien que debería conocer?

Mil pensamientos giraban en su cabeza. ¿Se trataría de la prometida de Albert, la que le trató con tanta crueldad?

—Lo veo difícil —prosiguió Tom—. Al menos que hubieras vivido hace doscientos años. Era la esposa del conde de entonces. Tenían un título, que desapareció cuando la Revolución y nunca reclamó nadie. Fue un matrimonio de conveniencia. La pareja no se conoció hasta el día de la boda, y se odiaron a simple vista. De modo que cuando el marqués retomó a Versalles, dejó aquí a Marie-Rose para disfrutar sola de su nueva condición.

—¿Y disfrutó Marie-Rose de ella?

—Parece que fue una joven de mucha iniciativa: no tardó mucho en encontrar consuelo. A su debido tiempo nació un bebé, un varón, que por supuesto no podía ser hijo de su esposo. Alguien se lo dijo al marqués y éste se presentó inesperadamente en el castillo. Pero Marie-Rose debió tener algún presentimiento, ya que sacó a la criatura del castillo con su nodriza y cuando el marqués llegó todo parecía normal; así pues, decidió que alguien le había gastado una broma dándole una información falsa y regresó a París.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —preguntó Candy , intrigada.

—Ya te dije que he estado estudiando la historia local. Y ésa es una de las historias que te cuentan gratis. He escuchado por lo menos media docena de versiones diferentes, pero todas coinciden en lo básico. Aunque no se sabe quién fue el amante de Marie-Rose y padre de la criatura. Unos dicen que era el hijo de un terrateniente vecino, pero la creencia popular señala a un campesino del lugar, e incluso al mayordomo del marqués.

—Una dama muy ocupada —comentó Candy con sequedad y Tom sonrió.

—No de la forma que te imaginas. Una vez que nació el niño, no hubo el menor indicio de escándalo. Era muy querida; bondadosa con los sirvientes y generosa con los pobres...; algo que su marido nunca fue. Los sirvientes hicieron suyo el secreto de Marie-Rose. Cuando el marqués llegaba en una de sus visitas, cuidaban al niño hasta que él se marchaba.

—Pero debió averiguarlo al fin...

—Ah, sí —dijo Tom—. Marie-Rose tenía un enemigo, quizá la misma persona que le avisó al marqués al principio. En una ocasión, el caballero se marchó del castillo y regresó más tarde, el mismo día. El niño estaba ya de vuelta y los encontró juntos en la torre. Marie-Rose jugaba con él y le cantaba canciones. De pronto, vio a su marido en el umbral. Inventó una excusa, diciendo que era el hijo de la sirvienta, al que preparaba para ser su paje, pero el marqués ya conocía la verdad.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Nada. Fingió creerla. Eso es lo que hace todo tan horrible. —Tom tomó el resto de su té y soltó el jarro—. Por espacio de una semana representó el papel de esposo devoto y amo benévolo: recorrió la propiedad, dio fiestas, conversó con sus arrendatarios y con Marie-Rose. Ya que era inútil tratar de ocultar la existencia del niño, ella trató de mantenerlo fuera de la vista de su esposo. Ojos que no ven... Pero era demasiado tarde. Un día, cuando fue a la torre, la encontró cerrada con llave y ésta había desaparecido. Quiso saber por qué, y su marido se lo dijo: el lugar no era seguro. Aquella mañana, el hijo de una sirvienta se había caído de una de las ventanas, estrellándose en el patio.

—¡Dios mío! —Candy le miró, horrorizada—. ¿Y que hizo ella?

—¿Qué podía hacer? No podía probar nada... Tuvo que seguir fin giendo, ya que no le estaba permitido sufrir. Cuando el marqués regresó a París, se fue con él. Nunca regresaron a San Juan de las Rocas; ambos murieron en la guillotina unos años después, durante la revolución. Como no tenían hijos, un primo heredó el castillo. Pero persistió la tradición de que la torre debía permanecer cerrada. Una vez que se abra, me han dicho los lugareños, Marie-Rose volverá a buscar a su hijo.

Candy se estremeció.

—Y la señora Leagan me ha asegurado que no había fantasmas...

—No los hay —declaró Tom—. Es sólo una vieja historia. No te he asustado, ¿verdad?

—No —Candy esbozó una débil sonrisa—. Pero yo pensaba utilizar esas habitaciones para un niño, el sobrino de mi marido, que viene a vivir con nosotros. Supongo que debo pensarlo mejor.

—No sé... Utilizar esos cuartos quizá sea más conveniente para acabar con la macabra leyenda.

Candy no estaba convencida. Encontraba ahora una explicación para la agitación del ama de llaves y su insistencia en que Albert fuera consultado antes de tomar una decisión.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo, levantándose—. Gracias por tu hospitalidad. Me gustaría que cenaras pronto con nosotros en el castillo.

Tom sonrió, inquieto.

—Quizá no tan pronto, pero gracias. Si estoy aquí después de la luna de miel, espero que me invites efectivamente.

Candy le dirigió una sonrisa y se despidió.

La asaltaron lúgubres pensamientos al dirigirse de nuevo al castillo. La trágica historia de Marie-Rose la había afectado profundamente y deseó, de un modo casi infantil, no haberla escuchado el día de su boda.

Encontró a la señora Leagan dando vueltas, ansiosa, por el pasillo y la miró inquisitivamente. Era obvio que el ama de llaves creía que la luna de miel estaba en su apogeo, pues le insinuó que debía vestirse para cenar. Candy pensó que sería agradable tomar un baño, aunque no estaba muy decidida a ponerse una ropa más formal.

Tenía un vestido largo. Era de un tono ámbar en punto de lana, de estilo medieval, con mangas largas y escote cuadrado. No le sorprendió encon trarlo extendido sobre la cama cuando entró en su cuarto. Las decisiones se tomaban por ella, según parecía.

Cuando estuvo lista, se miró en el espejo. El pelo se lo había recogido en la nuca con una tira de chifón del color del vestido. De los lóbulos de las orejas colgaban unas arracadas con borde de oro. Aquella noche, se habían iluminado las prosaicas lámparas y las paredes reflejaban el íntimo resplandor de los candelabros. Candy, lu chando contra el rubor, observó la escena: todo había sido preparado para una cita de amor. Fue hacia el asiento junto a la chimenea y se hundió en él. El crujir de los ardientes leños parecía ir acorde con los latidos de su corazón.

La sobresaltó un pequeño ruido y se volvió de pronto, ahogando un grito de alarma. Albert estaba parado cerca del largo asiento en que ella se encontraba. Como su rostro quedaba en penumbra, no vio su expresión, pero se fijó en la apostura que le confería el smoking.

—Me has asustado—murmuró.

—Es evidente cariño. Tal vez me disculpes si te ofrezco una copa.

—Gracias —repuso ella con voz casi inaudible. Aceptó el vaso que él le ofreció y empezó a beber. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí parado, mirándola, sin que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia. ¡Qué vulnerable debía haberle parecido!

—Sara me dice que deseas arreglar los cuartos de la torre para Anthony. Ella le miró rápidamente, pero no acertó a discernir su actitud por el tono de sus palabras.

—Me pareció una buena idea al principio —admitió—, pero ya no estoy tan segura.

—¿Me permites preguntarte por qué?

—Creo que era obvio. Después de oír hablar de Marie-Rose...

—¡Ah! Alguien te ha contado esa vieja historia.

—¿Tú no la crees?

—Todas las casas tienen historias de sangre y brutalidad y la nuestra no es una excepción. Pero preferiría que no se le diera importancia. Después de tanto tiempo, es difícil saber hasta dónde llega la verdad y hasta dónde la fantasía de las gentes.

—Entonces, ¿puedo seguir adelante? A mí me parece una solución ideal, pero la señora Leagan piensa.

Él sonrió y dijo:

—Hablaré con Sara. Como puedes ver —señaló con la mesa puesta con todo detalle y los pulidos candelabros—, posee una de las mentes imaginativas de que te hablo.

Las mejillas de Candy se tiñeron de rubor.

—Me gustaría pintar las paredes de colores —dijo, cambiando de tema—. Crema... o quizá amarillo pálido para hacerlas más cálidas. Y me gustaría comprar una cama para Anthony, un diván tal vez, y algunos muebles sen cillos.

Albert asintió.

—Encarga lo que te parezca mejor. Le diré a Michael que revise los pisos, el techo y las ventanas. ¿Crees que deben ponerse rejas?

—No me gusta la idea. Anthony no debe sentirse como un prisionero. Quizá Michael puede arreglar las ventanas para que sólo se abran a medias, permitiendo entrar el aire, pero sin peligro para el niño. Las rejas seguirían dando pábulo a las supersticiones.

—Por lo que debemos relegarlas al pasado, a donde pertenecen —alzó el vaso en un brindis —. A tu salud, _madame_.

—¿Sucede algo? —los ojos de Albert se notaban vigilantes a la luz de las velas.

—No —mintió ella—. He comido demasiado, eso es todo. No me espe raba este banquete.

—¡Ah! —Albert se echó atrás en su silla, enigmático el moreno rostro—. Sara sigue las antiguas tradiciones. Cree que la buena comida y el buen vino garantizan que después se amará mejor.

Candy dejó su copa con apresuramiento, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

—Estás muy callada —dijo Albert .- No estabas así esta mañana ¿Sucede algo?

—No , nada —trató de que su voz sonara nerviosa, no sabía que esperar de la noche de bodas , a pesar de la entrega de la mañana.

—Lo que sé es que hoy nos hemos convertido en marido y mujer, que estás muy bella y que sólo nos separa esta mesa.-bromeó.

Ella echó hacia atrás su silla.

-Albert! Aquí no!

Candy se le quedó mirando, notando que su corazón latía acelerada mente. Se puso entonces de pie. Las piernas le temblaban.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a descansar- repuso ella

Se dirigió a la puerta sin apresurarse. Albert sonrió con suavidad mientras ella salía.

Candy estaba a la mitad de la escalera cuando se dio cuenta de que él la había seguido. Tropezó con su larga falda al intentar avanzar y entonces Albert la alcanzó, cercándola con sus brazos contra la pared. La joven no podía ni bajar ni subir, y aunque las manos de él no la aprisionaban, supo que sus temblorosas piernas se negarían a obedecerla

.—Albert... —pero él ahogó aquel ruego con su boca.

Y ahí estaba aquella boca dulce y persuasiva, casi juguetona cuando la forzó a entreabrir los labios. Candy se sintió sumergida en un vértigo y se agarró a las solapas de la chaqueta de Albert para no des plomarse.

No deseaba que aquel beso terminara jamás, y ahogó un gemido de deleite cuando sintió que las manos masculinas buscaban y encontraban sus senos. Siempre se había creído una mujer controlada y dueña de sus emociones. Pero ahora se percataba de que muy dentro de su ser se escondían deseos que la aterrorizaban. No era el miedo, sino una emoción mucho más primitiva, la que le hacía ceñir su esbelto cuerpo al de Albert, en unainvitación mucho más elocuente que todas las palabras.

Él la levantó en sus brazos como si alzara una pluma y Candy hundió la cara en el fuerte pecho, sin preocuparse de a dónde la llevaba, aspirando el aroma de su piel a través de su camisa.

Volvió a la cordura cuando llegaron a la alcoba de Albert. Y en aquel momento sintió que su vestido se deslizaba hasta el suelo y comprendió que su intento de resistir llegaba demasiado tarde.

Acostada en la cama junto a él, cedió a sus avances. Albert exploraba su cuerpo con tal audacia, que tornaba las frágiles prendas interiores en barreras que debían ser derribadas. Desvió la cara y cerró los ojos, deseando que la besara y acariciara de nuevo, venciendo para siempre su timidez.

Pero no la besó ni la acarició. No estaba ya a su lado y Candy abrió los ojos, sobresaltada.

Albert se encontraba de pie junto a la cama, mirándola de un modo que la atemorizó. El hecho de que estuviera por completo vestido, se lo hacía todo más difícil.

—Aun no estás lista amor mío, así que Te deseo buenas noches.

Dio la vuelta y se alejó de la cama. Con los ojos cerrados, Candy le oyó salir de la alcoba y cerrar la puerta suavemente.


	13. La culminación del Deseo!

A LA MAÑANA siguiente, Candy se despertó muy temprano. Por uno o dos minutos, permaneció quieta, apretándose la cabeza dolo rida. Se preguntaba por qué había despertado, por qué se sentía tan mal y el recuerdo de lo ocurrido regresó a ella, alucinante.

No le quedaban lágrimas; tantas había vertido la noche anterior cuando, tambaleándose, salió del cuarto de Albert. No podía creer que es lo que había pasado entre ellos. Todo estaba tan bien. Le había hecho desearle, comprometiendo una total entrega de su parte para luego rechazarla?

Le daba poca satisfacción saber que él la deseaba, aunque en el instante que ella iba a entregársele él cambio al Albert sangre fría.

Era inútil decirse que, de haber hecho el amor con él, se lamentaría aún más. Porque lo deseaba, y todo esto la tenia más confundida.

Tras el aseo, se vistió con pantalones vaqueros y suéter. Sus suaves zapatos de cuero no hicieron ruido en la escalera cuando descendió, dirigién dose a la cocina. No había ninguna señal de la señora Leagan. Era aún muy temprano. Candy escuchó un débil sonido en la distancia, como si Michael estuviera cortando madera. Encendió el fogón, encontró la cafetera y pre paró café. Cuando estuvo listo, lo bebió, sentada ante la gastada mesa.

Se le ocurrió que aún no le había escrito a Annnie contándole como le estaba yendo. Pero tal como estaban las cosas , era mejor buscar una explicación .

Cuando terminó el último sorbo de su taza de café, la fregó y la puso a secar. Escribiría a su tía y a Annie, dándoles una versión de su vida en el castillo, al menos así estarían mas tranquilas.

Caminaba de vuelta por el pasillo cuando advirtió la presencia de alguien. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de la señora Leagan y ya estaba resignada a oírle preguntar por qué se levantaba tan temprano al día siguiente de su boda.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y apareció Albert. Llevaba la chaqueta del smoking colgando de un hombro y la camisa abierta hasta la cintura. El pelo revuelto, los ojos inyectados de sangre: tal era el aspecto que ofreció a Candy cuando la miró parpadeando, como si no la viera con claridad.

A través de la puerta abierta del comedor, Candy vio una botella de whisky vacía y un vaso sobre la mesa.

—Buenos días, _mon amour_ —Albert articulaba con trabajo las palabras—. ¿Durmiste bien?

Por un momento, ella revivió la noche pasada, sintiendo de nuevo el cuerpo de Albert, ardiente de deseo contra el suyo, el roce de sus labios,su aroma varonil..., pero la ira y el dolor se impusieron.

—Por lo menos, no tuve necesidad de alcohol —respondió, desafiante.

El rió con sarcasmo y agitó una mano en dirección a la botella.

—Tú estás familiarizada con la tradición de la despedida de soltero, ¿no? He preferido tener la mía después de la ceremonia, no antes; eso es todo.

—No tienes nada que explicarme. Si deseas degradarte emborrachándote, es asunto tuyo.

—No me provoques, _mon amour_—dijo él entre dientes.

—.Ella se encogió de hombros, volviéndose hacia la escalera en un intento de ocultar la emoción que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—No quise provocarte —dijo - Aunque pensándolo mejor … no debería importarme lo que hagas.- mirándolo herida y a la defensiva.

—Creo que te engañas, _mon amour_. Por el contrario, no vacilaré en interferir en tu conducta si ésta no me satisface —se acercó a ella y la miró con severidad—. Para empezar, preferiría que... redujeras, digámoslo así, tus visitas a la casa del portero.

A Candy le relampaguearon los ojos cuando le miró, sorprendida.

—¡No haré nada semejante! No tienes derecho a esperar...

—Tengo todos los derechos —la interrumpió él con suavidad—. Eres mi esposa y te comportarás como es debido.

—No hay nada impropio en mi amistad con Tom Stevens —le espetó ella—. Me agrada su compañía, eso es todo.

—Basta para que sea inconveniente.

—¡Esto ya es el colmo! Somos compatriotas, solos en un país extraño; Es natural que nos busquemos ocasionalmente, debes comprenderlo.

—Ya lo creo que lo comprendo —dijo él, cortante, y le apresó la barbilla con los dedos obligándola a mirarle—. Te advierto, Candy, o me obedeces, o tu querido compatriota tendrá que buscar otro lugar donde realizar sus trabajos.

—¡Es lo más injusto que he escuchado jamás! —se libró con furia de la presión de su mano—. Dios mío, cualquiera que te oiga diría que estás celoso en vez de...

—¿En vez de qué? —le apremió Albert con amabilidad.

—Eres como el perro del hortelano, supongo.

—¿Que ni come ni deja comer? —rió sin alegría—. Quizá, pero no te equi voques, querida. Acepta mis palabras como un aviso amistoso.

—¿amistoso has dicho? —le preguntó ella, desalentada, y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

—Tienes razón. Quizá lo único que podemos hacer es hablarnos con un poco de tolerancia.

Albert se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio y la joven empezó a subir la escalera.

—He hecho café —le dijo por encima del hombro—. Tal vez esté caliente todavía.

—Me abrumas, querida mía —le respondió,—que buena esposa eres...pero se quedó callado, como si esperase una respuesta, al no obtenerla, se alejó riendo suavemente.

* * *

Candy bajó la escalera del cuarto superior de la torre y se detuvo, mirando alrededor con satisfacción. Dos semanas de duro trabajo habían rendido beneficios. Con la ayuda de Michael, había despejado el cuarto de trastos viejos, pintando las paredes de un cálido color avena. El suelo había sido alfombrado y las ventanas cubiertas con alegres cortinas en rojo, violeta y blanco. Había forrado unos cojines con la misma tela y los puso bajo el alféizar de la ventana para sentarse. Michael había encontrado una gran estantería que ahora, pintada de blanco, esperaba los libros y juguetes de Anthony.

Michael se había ocupado de cerrar con tornillos la trampilla que comunicaba el cuarto de Anthony con el último piso. El sirviente no lo dijo, y Candy no se lo preguntó, pero adivinaba que aquél era el sitio donde, según la leyenda, el hijo de Marie-Rose cayó o fue empujado hacia la muerte. Candy se sintió más tranquila cuando aquella pieza quedó clausurada. Le resultaba extraño hacer todos esos arreglos para un niño que no conocía. Mientras realizaba su tarea había pensado mucho en él, contenta de que sus ocupaciones le distrajeran la mente de asuntos más personales. Albert no fue muy explícito acerca de Anthony; dijo que había dejado de verle cuando era apenas un bebé, muy llorón por cierto.

Exhaló un suspiro, mientras apretaba, distraída, un doblez de las corti nas. Una sospecha se abrió paso en su mente al imaginarse a Albert, el rostro de pronto humanizado, acunando en sus brazos no a un huérfano necesitado de sus cuidados, sino a un propio hijo. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiendo el dolor de verse rechazada por él. ¿Por qué se atormentaba de tal modo? . Desde la noche de bodas, todo había cambiado, él se comportaba caballero y tierno. Se quedaba con ella hasta que se quedaba dormida , pero se limitaba a besarla y acariciarla , para después él se retirarse a la alcoba contigua . Albert había hecho aflorar en ella ocultos deseos y sabía que, por ese motivo, jamás se libraría por completo de él, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia que llegaran a separarles.

Abandonó la torre, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Inquieta, dio vueltas por los recintos del castillo, y se detuvo en el vestíbulo, mirándolo todo con ojo crítico. Ahora que la habitación de Anthony estaba lista, tendría tiempo de ocuparse del resto. Re-acondicionar la enorme pieza sería una tarea difícil. Con determinación, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar a Michael. Lo encontró sentado ante la mesa y bebiendo un tazón de café.

A Candy le costaba trabajo hacerse entender por él. No sabía inglés, por lo que tenía que repetirle muchas veces las cosas en francés para que comprendiera. En ocasiones, sospechaba que era deliberadamente obtuso, por el placer infantil en verla lidiar con las palabras hasta encontrar las adecuadas.

Hoy la observaba con expresión inocente, sonriendo feliz.

—Creo que nevará pronto, _madame_ —le dijo.

—¡No! —Candy se asomó, alarmada, a la ventana. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes, era cierto, pero no se advertía el color plomizo que presagia una nevada. Sin embargo, la temperatura había bajado mucho.

—Una fuerte nevada —profetizó Michael—. El camino al pueblo quedará bloqueado.

Era lo que faltaba, pensó Candy con disgusto. Le gustaban tanto sus paseos a pie al pueblo y a los campos cercanos, que había pensado llevar a Anthony con ella. Recordó haber oído decir que muchos de los caminos de Auvergne se cerraban por completo cuando había mal tiempo, pero no imaginó que ello ocurriera en aquella época del año. Además, si las carreteras se bloqueaban, se demoraría la llegada de Anthony a San Juan de las Rocas. Al parecer, Albert no había sido aún informado de la fecha probable de su llegada, pero suponía que no se retrasaría mucho.

Se volvió hacia Michael.

—Me gustaría que encendieras la chimenea del vestíbulo —le dijo.

Él la miró e hizo un gesto como si le hubiera acometido un súbito ataque de sordera. Candy le repitió pacientemente su petición. Para su sorpresa, él sacudió la cabeza.

—No, _madame_. Eso es imposible. Ningún fuego aquí, nunca.

—¡Pero claro que es posible! —replicó Candy —. El fuego hará ese lugar menos triste.

Michael seguía sacudiendo la cabeza. Entre molesta y divertida, Candy supuso que él estaría calculando la cantidad extra de leños que se necesitarían para la gran chimenea.

—Cuando termines tu café, puedes empezar a cortar la leña.

Mientras esperaba, ella misma limpió las paredes de la chimenea y el hogar. «Un fuego alegre es lo que aquí se necesita», pensó optimista y vio a Michael entrar con una cesta de leños y un aire de evidente desaprobación.

—_Il faut ramoner_, _madame_ —dijo, hosco.

«Vaya usted a saber lo que eso quiere decir», pensó Candy.

—Sé lo que hago, Michael; te lo aseguro.

El sirviente se encogió de hombros con aire fatalista y dejó la cesta con los leños junto a ella. Candy los ordenó y prendió un fósforo. Los troncos estaban secos y ardieron en seguida.

—Ya está —exclamó, sonriendo, mientras se sacudía el polvo de los pantalones con las manos.

No bien pronunció estas palabras, cuando se vio envuelta en una enorme nube de humo que llenó el vestíbulo. Ahogándose, con los ojos llorosos, Candy retrocedió, pero no lo suficiente para librarse de una andanada de hollín que escapó de la chimenea y que extinguió el fuego.

Casi llorando de rabia, Candy se puso a salvo y miró sus ennegrecidas ropas con horror. Imaginaba cómo se verían su cara y su pelo. Se volvió a Michael y creyó ver una sonrisa disimulada en su rostro.

—¡Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado! —le dijo, casi histérica, y en aquel momento escuchó el sonido de un claxon en el patio.

¡Visitantes!, se dijo, desesperada. ¿Qué pensaría Albert cuando saliera a recibirles y encontrara el vestíbulo como una choza quemada y a su esposa cubierta de hollín? Michael la miró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—_Il faut ramoner la cheminée, madame_ —murmuró.

—Ya lo entiendo —dijo Candy cabizbaja—. La chimenea necesita que la limpien. ¡Y yo también!

Se volvió hacia la escalera, en un intento de escapar antes de que entraran los desconocidos visitantes, pero ya era tarde. Cuando llegaba al primer escalón, se abrió la puerta de la calle para dejar pasar a Albert, acompañado de una joven y un niño. A pesar de sí misma, Candy se detuvo, imaginando que aquél debía ser Anthony, que llegaba sin avisar.

El niño la vio y la señaló con el dedo.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó con voz atiplada.

Renegando en su interior, Candy vio el asombro reflejado en el rostro de Albert. Al mismo tiempo, observó la extraordinaria belleza de su acompañante. Era ésta una joven de pelo negrísimo cortado al estilo paje de magnolia, en el que destacaban unos ojos rasgados que reflejaban sorpresa y desdén, lo que acabó de alterar los nervios de Candy. Los carnosos labios de la recién llegada dibujaron un gesto irónico al volverse a Albert.

—¿No vas a presentarme a tu esposa, querido? —la voz, grave y seduc tora, iba de acuerdo con su apariencia, pero a Candy no le pasó inadvertida cierta nota de malicia.

—Desde luego —Albert se adelantó. Su rostro parecía de piedra. Cogió a Candy por un brazo, que apretó con suavidad—. Candy, _mon amour_, permíteme presen tarte a Kate Delatour, la tía de Anthony.

Candy logró sonreír, pese a su furia por estar en situación tan desventa josa. Ni siquiera podía ofrecerle la mano a Kate.

—Siento recibirla de este modo, _mademoiselle_ —dijo con toda la amabi lidad que pudo fingir—. Me temo que nos ha cogido por sorpresa.

—Albert debió olvidar mencionárselo —se volvió hacia el hombre—. Recibiste mi carta, ¿no es cierto, querido?

Candy se puso tensa. ¿Albert había recibido una carta de Kate, diciéndole que ella llevaría a Anthony, y no se lo había mencionado? Sentía deseos de echarse a llorar.

Con gran esfuerzo, se libró de la mano de Albert.

—Espero que me excusen ahora —dijo, logrando que su voz no tem blara—. Tengo mucho que hacer.

—Creo que olvidas algo, cariño —la voz de Albert sonó como un murmullo—. Todavía no has saludado a tu sobrino.

Candy se volvió, desolada, hacia el niño, que había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio, y le miró. No era guapo precisamente, sino delgado y cetrino, con el pelo cayéndole en lacios mechones sobre el rostro, en el que destacaban unos ojos redondos llenos de manifiesta hostilidad.

—Anthony —Candy, venciendo su desconcierto, tendió los brazos aco gedores—. Si no te importa un abrazo saturado de hollín.

No pudo decir más. Con un sonoro quejido, Anthony Andley corrió hacia Kate y ocultó la cabeza en su falda.

—¡Tía! —sollozó.

Candy se mordió los labios. No se había hecho ilusiones acerca de un afecto instantáneo entre ella y Anthony, pero tampoco esperaba tan abierto rechazo. No se atrevió siquiera a mirar a Albert para ver su reacción. Murmuró que debía ir a lavarse y subió corriendo la escalera.

Entró en el baño y abrió las llaves del agua, despojándose de sus ropas con desesperada urgencia.

La cena no era problema, pensó. Había siempre abundancia de comida en la casa y seguramente la señora Leagan ya estaba de vuelta; ella se encargaría de todo. Suspiró. Descansando en el agua que ya comenzaba a enfriarse, no iba a resolver nada, se dijo, y tomó una toalla grande, disponiéndose a salir de la bañera. Se quedó inmóvil y enseguida llena de rabia cuando se abrió la puerta y vio aparecer a Albert.

—¿Qué sucede?¡estoy bañándome!

—Candy- suavizo su voz y mirándola –No es como si no te haya visto desnuda, ¿ recuerdas? ….Vengo a decirte que en este momento la señora Leagan está sacando la ropa del cuarto contiguo a fin de disponerlo para Kate.

- Ah! -replicó Candy con falso desinterés.

-Dormiremos en mi alcoba- aclaró

-¡Qué!-replicó nerviosamente Candy.

—Pareces olvidar que en mi alcoba hay un sofá..., en el que yo dormiré.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¡Es ridículo! Siempre podemos compartir la cama y lo sabes.

—Tengo mis razones para no hacerlo-respondió él

—Creo que tengo derecho a saberlas.-solicitó Candy

—No hablemos de derechos, _mon amour_. Pero ya que insistes, te diré que una de las razones es mi orgullo —rió con ironía ante el asombro de ella—. Es divertido que yo no esté aún lo bastante acostumbrado como para soportar con calma que mi presencia te repugne. Creí que estaba curado de esa tontería, pero tú me has hecho ver anoche lo contrario. Sin embargo, preferiría que fuera un secreto entre nosotros, de modo que compartirás mi habitación mientras Kate esté aquí.

—No, ni se te ocurra mencionarlo —le espetó ella, furiosa—. Sabías que Kate iba a llegar con Anthony y lo menos que has hecho es avisarme.

—No te tortures— la irritación brillaba en los ojos de él—. En efecto, Kate mencionaba que acompañaría a Anthony, pero pensé que se trataba sólo de una amenaza. Sin embargo, ella se enorgullece de lo imprevisto de su conducta-y ...se interrumpió observándola-. ¡Pero si estás temblando!...

Se adelantó y, antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer nada para detenerlo, la sacó del baño, a pesar de su pelo húmedo y de la toalla que chorreaba agua. Colocándole una salida de baño encima.

Por un momento la sujetó y Candy sintió en cada nervio de su cuerpo aquel cálido contacto, requiriendo de todo su control para no apre tarse contra él y deslizar sus manos por el cuello abierto de la camisa a fin de sentirle aún más cerca.

—Debes secarte pronto —le susurro Albert—.No deseo que enfermes…te espero abajo Anthony no ha visto aún sus habitaciones.Y se retiró dejandola ansiosa.

A pesar de la confusión creada por el traslado de su ropa, Candy se las arregló para encontrar un pantalón verde oscuro y un suéter blanco de cuello V. Y al descender la escalera observó que casi todo el hollín había desaparecido, sin duda gracias a Michael.

Empujó la puerta y entró en el comedor para encontrarse una doméstica escena. Kate sentada junto al fuego fumando un cigarrillo, y Anthony al lado de la mesa con un tazón de leche en las manos. Candy sonrió, tratando de vencer su nerviosismo. Había empezado mal con Anthony, pero había tiempo para mejorar las cosas. Se trataba sólo de una criatura, a la que podría ganarse con cariño.

Le molestó ver que Kate recorría el comedor con ojos de disgusto. Candy sintió el orgullo ofendido de una auténtica ama de casa. Candy elevó el mentón.

—¿Es ésta su primera visita a San Juan de las Rocas, _mademoiselle_? —preguntó a la visitante, cortés.

Hubo un asomo de diversión en los oblicuos ojos que se volvieron sin pestañear hacia ella.

—Me alegra decirle que sí —Kate hizo un ligero ademán con la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo—. Aunque no es exactamente el ambiente que yo escogería. Pero no debemos tratarnos con tanta formalidad. Llámame Kate y yo te diré... ¿cómo te llama Albert? ¿Candy?

Candy asintió, pero no tenía deseos de intimar con Kate. Nunca llegarían a ser amigas, estaba segura de ello.

—Creo que a Anthony le gustará ver sus habitaciones —dirigió una sonrisa encantadora al niño, pero éste la miró con expresión belicosa.

—Todavía no he terminado la leche —respondió, tajante.

—Ya lo veo —dijo Candy con calma—. No hay prisa. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras.

Él dejó la taza con un gesto de niño malcriado, derramando algunas gotas de leche sobre la pulida superficie de la mesa.

—Ya no quiero más —apartó la silla que ocupaba y fijó los ojos en Kate—. ¿Vendrás tú también, tía?

Ella se encogió de hombros, displicente.

—Si quieres, pequeño...

Se levantó con soltura, tirando su cigarrillo al fuego. Sonrió a Candy con afectación.

—No tendrás objeción, supongo. No os estorbaré.

—Desde luego que no —respondió Candy con voz inexpresiva.

Era estúpido molestarse, pero nada estaba resultando como ella lo había planeado. Cuando arreglaba las habitaciones, pensaba en el momento que se las enseñaría a Anthony. Observaría su reacción, pero no delante de testigos, y menos tan hostiles como Kate, a pesar de su apariencia amistosa. No debía olvidar que Kate había luchado por conservar la tutela de Anthony, perdiéndola por culpa de ella, así que no había ninguna razón para que la tratara con amabilidad, a menos que supiera aceptar su derrota. Y no creía que aquella mujer sofisticada pudiera ser buena perdedora.

Candy tendió una mano hacia Anthony.

—Bienvenido a sus dominios, _monsieur_.

Anthony ignoró su gesto. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos y cruzó el umbral. Candy le siguió, herida por el rechazo; no tenía que mirar a Kate para saber que disimulaba una sonrisa de triunfo.

Anthony, con la cabeza erguida, examinó la habitación. Su rostro no denotaba ninguna emoción; era tan inexpresivo, que discordaba con su cuerpo de niño. Se volvió hacia Candy.

—¿Hay algo más, _madame?_ —preguntó.

Desalentada, Candy les condujo hacia la escalera y subieron en silencio; Kate iba detrás de Anthony.

El niño se quedó quieto y miró a su alrededor. Sus oscuros ojos redondos se fijaron en la cama nueva, la colcha de vivos colores y la almohada con funda de lino contrastante, los muebles modernos... Se dirigió a la ventana y se arrodilló en el almohadillado asiento, mirando al exterior. Palpó las cortinas, notando que eran de la misma tela que la colcha. Algo asomó a su rostro que borró en parte su forzado aire de adulto y entonces indagó:

—¿Ha hecho usted todo esto por mí, _madame?_

Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta y replicó:

—Todo por ti, Anthony.

El niño la miró como si la viera por primera vez. Candy creyó descubrir un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, cuando Kate lo llamó desde la puerta.

—Esto queda muy lejos del resto de la casa, querido. ¿Seguro que no tendrás miedo de estar solo?

En un instante, volvió la impasibilidad al rostro de Anthony. Se alzó de hombros y corrió a buscar refugio entre las faldas de Kate. Por encima de su cabeza, ella dijo:

—Anthony es un niño muy nervioso.

«Cuando se lo recuerdan», pensó Candy, mirando la rubia cabeza infantil. Estaba convencida de que Anthony había disfrutado de la alegre informalidad de su cuarto circular hasta que Kate intervino. Y sospechó con tristeza que, aunque Kate hubiera perdido una batalla con respecto a Anthony, la guerra no había hecho más que empezar.

Candy se sentía extraña mientras se vestía para la cena. Estaba tan nerviosa, que sentía los dedos torpes al luchar con el cierre y las presillas de su largo vestido ámbar. Aunque aquello era tonto, se miró al espejo con una mueca de disgusto. ¿Qué hacía ella vestida así? ¿Trataba de competir? ¡Por amor de Dios! ¿Con quién y para qué? Se rió ante lo absurdo de la situación con risa que parecía un sollozo.

Kate estaba ya en el comedor cuando bajó. El fuerte perfume que llevaba impregnaba el aire y su vestido, alto por delante y escotado hasta hacerle parecer desnuda en la espalda, era demasiado sofisticado para la ocasión. ¡Kate echaba mano de todos sus recursos, no cabía duda! A su lado, en el asiento junto a la chimenea, Anthony aparecía diminuto, pero estaba pendiente de sus palabras y sus gestos.

Albert se volvió cuando entró Candy y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento que pareció interminable. Él sonrió entonces y levantó hacia ella el vaso que sostenía, como en un brindis. Obedeciendo a un instinto, Candy atravesó el comedor y acercó su rostro al del él con seguridad. Albert vaciló un instante, pero después se inclinó y le rozó la boca con la suya en un saludo. Al apartarse, Candy vio que los ojos de Kate se achicaban al observarlos. En seguida hizo una mueca y cogió su bolso, del que sacó algo.

—He encontrado esto en el suelo de mi cuarto, Candy. Me imagino que es tuyo. No creo que Sara use cosméticos a su edad.

Candy reconoció aquel lápiz de labios. Era el último regalo de cumplea ños que Annie le había hecho. No había notado su falta porque aquella noche llevaba sólo brillo en vez de carmín. Turbada, se forzó a sonreír.

—Gracias. Yo usaba ese cuarto antes de que Albert y yo nos casáramos. Debo haberlo perdido entonces.

Las cejas de Kate se elevaron con exagerado asombro.

—¡Un tono tan encantador! ¿Cómo has podido pasar sin él? Yo hubiera removido hasta la última piedra del castillo para encontrarlo.

—Debo confesar que no me preocupo mucho de maquillarme desde que estoy aquí.-se limitó a contestar Candy.

—No, prefieres el hollín, ¿verdad? —sólo una mujer sería capaz de captar la oculta malicia de aquella broma—. Extraño tratamiento de belleza, pero parece irte bien. Tienes ese cutis de las inglesas que el mundo entero envidia —dirigió una oblicua mirada a Albert—. Tus gustos han cambiado, querido. Antes no te llamaba la atención ese tipo de belleza.

- Por supuesto- contestó Albert- Mi esposa es demasiado bella para usar maquillaje. Es perfecta-indicó brindando una cálida sonrisa a Candy.

Por fortuna, llegó la señora Leagan con la sopa.

La conversación, para alivio de Candy, derivó de lo personal a lo general. Hablaron de la cooperativa agrícola, asunto en el que Kate parecía estar muy informada. Era inesperado escuchar de aquellos labios exquisitamente maquillados, inteligentes comentarios sobre las cosechas y crianza del ganado.

Candy se sintió avergonzada por saber tan poco de la cooperativa. No era que no le interesara, se dijo, pero había estado tan ocupada en la casa que no tuvo tiempo para nada más.

Trató de entablar conversación con Anthony, pero al niño se le veía cansado y poco dispuesto a charlar, por lo que sus esfuerzos fracasaron. La deliciosa comida no le supo a nada y bebió más vino del que acostumbraba tratando de superar el desánimo que la invadía.

Estaba tan interesada por Anthony que no escuchaba la conversación de Kate con Albert, pero algo captó su atención y la sumió en conjeturas.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —exclamaba Kate—. En «La Bella Riviera» era...

—«La Bella Riviera» ha terminado para siempre —la interrumpió Albert con dureza, como si las palabras de la mujer hubieran suscitado recuerdos dolorosos—. No hagamos comparaciones, por favor.

Kate le dirigió una de sus enigmáticas miradas.

—Como quieras —su tono era humilde, pero a Candy le pareció que le satisfacía la reacción de Albert.

Dejó de pensar en ello al ver que Anthony reprimía un bostezo. Entonces apartó su silla y se puso en pie.

—Esta pobre criatura se está cayendo de sueño —dijo—. Si me excusáis, iré a acostarle.

—Déjame a mí —Kate se levantó, estrujando la servilleta. En su cara había un gesto de pesar—. Quizá sea la última vez que le acueste y le cuente una historia para que se duerma. Tú lo vas a tener todo el resto de su infancia. No me niegues este favor, Candy, te lo suplico.

Candy se sintió en desventaja, como si hubiera intentado robarle delibe radamente los últimos momentos en compañía de su sobrino. Se escuchó asentir con débil voz y vio cómo Kate se llevaba a Anthony, dirigiéndoles una última mirada desde la puerta.

Volvió a ocupar su asiento, notándose aplanada. De pronto le sorprendió la exclamación de Albert:

—¿Por qué le has permitido hacer eso? Te correspondía a ti acostar a Anthony.

—¿Qué mal hay en ello? —se defendió—. Tú tienes ahora la custodia de Anthony; puedes darte el lujo de ser generoso. De todos modos, a los niños les agradan estos rituales nocturnos y si eso ayuda a que Anthony se sienta más a gusto al principio...

Se encogió de hombros y no terminó la frase.

Él no respondió, pero Candy pudo ver de reojo su expresión consternada. Suspiró; su corazón sufría por el pequeño Anthony. Era obvio que adoraba a Kate y ahora iba a separarse de ella, un golpe que sólo podía superarse con un ambiente agradable y cariño en su nuevo hogar. Bebió el resto de su vino y se puso de pie.

—Si me dispensas, me gustaría irme a dormir.

El se levantó también y Candy se puso tensa, pero después le vio dirigirse hacia el aparador y tomar una botella de whisky y un vaso.

—Ve... y que tengas dulces sueños. No los interrumpiré, te doy mi palabra. —se llevó el vaso a los labios, bebió de un trago el contenido y se sirvió más.

Candy apretó los labios. Un impulso travieso la impulsó a decir:

—Y tienes de compañía a Kate. Sin duda, los dos tendréis mucho de qué hablar; viejos tiempos que rememorar...

Él dejó el vaso con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

—¡Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada importante —repuso Candy con voz cansada y celosa—, pero es evidente que la conoces desde hace mucho. Debéis tener recuerdos comunes, de «La Bella Riviera», por ejemplo.

—No son recuerdos gratos —Albert hizo una pausa—. No, tesoro mío, nada tengo que discutir con Kate y si tuviera otros planes con respecto a ella, no necesitaría alcohol para estimularme, te lo aseguro..

Ella se retiró. Sola en la enorme cama, dio vueltas sin poder dormir. Las martilleantes sensaciones de su cerebro encontraban eco en un dolor pro fundo del que no podía librarse. Por su mente desfilaba la imagen de Anthony que se despertaba solo y asustado en la oscuridad y la de Albert y Kate, juntos al calor de la chimenea. A pesar de las palabras de Albert, no podía olvidar que Kate era una hermosa mujer de indudable sensualidad.

Se estremeció a pesar de la cálida colcha que la tapaba, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Cerró los ojos y permaneció quieta, oyendo moverse a Albert alrededor, mientras su corazón latía rápida y dolorosamente. Escuchó el leve crujir de un cajón de la cómoda y supuso que él estaría buscando sábanas y un cobertor. Cuando le sintió aproximarse a la cama, su corazón casi dejó de latir.

—No te alarmes —murmuró Albert—. Sólo quiero una almohada.

- No te vayas- susurró Candy

- Preciosa, nada me gustaría, pero yo… aún no puedo.-indicó alejándose de la cama, pero ella se puso de pie y lo detuvo con la mano.

-Albert, cuando hablamos hace un rato, me has dicho que te ofendí al rechazarte la noche de nuestra boda porque... te encontré repulsivo. No es verdad, te lo juro. Jamás me lo has parecido en ningún sentido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué cerraste los ojos y apartaste la cabeza cuando te besaba?

—Porque yo estaba... desnuda y sentí vergüenza. Albert levantó una ceja, sorprendido, y ordenó a la joven:

—Permiteme sacarte el camisón.

—Eso es cruel —protestó Candy, ciñendo aún más camisón contra su cuerpo.

—¿Tan odioso te parece que yo te mire?

—No —repuso ella con sinceridad—. O por lo menos, no me lo parecería si supiera por qué lo deseas...

—¿Y si te dijera que, para mí, estés cubierta de hollín, desnuda o vestidade harapos, eres lo más bello que jamás he visto y que por eso quiero mirarte y lo haré hasta que me muera? ¿Es que aún imaginas que puedo dejarte ir a sitio alguno fuera de mi vista?

—¡Albert! —el rostro de Candy se cubrió de lágrimas que ya no intentó retener.

—No sé qué clase de vida te estoy ofreciendo —dijo él—. No será fácil, sobre todo por la forma en que Anthony piensa de mí, pero TE AMO CANDY, eso nunca va a cambiar.¿Podrás confiar en mí?

- Te amo, Albert — le tendió los brazos. Cuando Albert se acercó, ella levantó la cara para besarle.

–Me gustaría hacer el amor contigo –dijo él con una voz profunda, sensual e irresistible–. Ahora.

Candy vio en sus ojos esa mirada sombría y a la vez brillante que indicaba que quería hacer el amor con ella. Sintió un ligero rubor y temblor por todo el cuerpo cuando él le acarició los pechos.

–¿Me lo estás pidiendo o es sólo una forma de hablar? –dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

–¿Necesito pedírtelo, _mon amour_? –replicó él acercando los labios a su boca.

Ella le respondió con hechos no con palabras. Unió su boca a la suya y deslizó la lengua en busca de la suya hasta encontrarla y formar con ella un dúo lleno de sensualidad que fue poco a poco haciéndose más ardiente y apasionado. Se quedó casi sin respiración cuando él la estrechó entre sus brazos y vio su camisón hecho un ovillo alrededor de sus pies y sus pechos desnudos anhelando sus caricias. No pudo contener un gemido al sentir sus labios en los pezones.

Aquellos segundos de pasión se hicieron por momentos tan ardientes como un infierno, consumiéndolo todo a su paso.

Albert la tumbó en la con mucho cuidado y se volcó sobre ella, apoyándose con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para no presionarla con su peso. Aplastó sus labios con los suyos mientras su lengua penetraba en su boca en un erótico y delicioso anticipo de lo que estaba por venir.

Ella se retorció de deseo bajo su cuerpo. Lo deseaba desnudo y dentro de ella. Deseaba sentir en su interior aquel miembro duro y poderoso que tanto ansiaba con inespesperada expectación. Le agarró de la camisa, tirando con fuerza de ella hasta arrancarle los botones y luego le quitó el cinturón de los pantalones como si fuera una loca en plena acción.

Él le quitó la ropa que le quedaba con un poco más de delicadeza, pero tampoco demasiada. Fue besando cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus labios y su lengua eran como llamas de fuego que encendían y abrasaban su carne. Al llegar a sus pechos se recreó especialmente en ellos, lamiéndole los pezones hasta ponerlos duros y erectos.

Ella tomó entonces su miembro con la mano, gozando de su turgencia. Él se estremeció y se agitó de placer ante la suavidad y firmeza de sus dedos. Luego le apartó la mano y entró en ella con un empuje firme y seguro. Ella espero el dolor ,pero se puso a jadear con mayor exitación, y sintió estremecerse todo su cuerpo.

Él trató de controlarse, retrocediendo un poco por si su penetración había sido demasiado honda, pero ella le hincó los uñas en la espalda incitándole a que fuera aún más profunda. Él impuso entonces un ritmo cada vez más rápido que parecía ir acompasado con sus jadeos. Los minutos transcurrían y el sudor que transpiraba por la piel era incapaz de apagar el fuego que le abrasaba.

Ella arqueó la espalda para sentir más su miembro. Se sintió al poco absorbida por un torbellino que la zarandeaba como una muñeca de trapo hasta hacerle perder el sentido. Sus convulsiones parecieron contagiar a Albert, que alcanzó el orgasmo pocos segundos después que ella. Sintió una segunda oleada de placer al sentirle derramándose dentro de ella.

Saciado el deseo ambos, Candy se quedó quieta y en silencio bajo el cuerpo de Albert. Su corazón seguía latiendo aceleradamente. Se sentía feliz y gozosa de haberle poseído totalmente. No quería hablar ni moverse para no estropear el momento. Quería seguir todo el tiempo posible con su cuerpo pegado al suyo, para sentirlo íntimamente cerca.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- preguntó Albert.

Candy le acarició tiernamente el cabello.

-No me he fijado.

-¡Qué desvergonzada! — exclamó él, divertido.

-Te amo preciosa- susurró Albert

-Y yo te adoro mi amor –suspiró Candy.

El destino los había juntado de nuevo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Y bien chicas, ahora realmente lo pueden entender. Ya me imaginaba tomatazos por el capítulo anterior jejeje... ahora vamos a ver que sucede con Kate, porque no se lo va a poner fácil a nuestros rubios.**

**Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente:**

**sayuri1707, MiluxD , Rose Grandchester ,Patty A , Gatita Andrew , Patty Castillo, Josie, Melisa andrew, Karina, Jenny .**

** Un abrazo en la distancia.**

**Lizvet.**


	14. Mal presentimiento!

CUANDO Candy despertó sola a la mañana siguiente, percibió que algo marchaba mal. Reinaba un extraño silencio. Apartó el cobertor y se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de aire helado le golpeó el cuerpo.

Se levantó y caminó por la alcoba, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos, demasiado impaciente por comprobar si la profecía de Michael se había cumplido como para esperar a cubrirse con su bata.

Apartó la cortina y se encontró con un gran paisaje blanco: la noche anterior se había producido una fuerte nevada y los copos seguían cayendo. El patio, el ala en ruinas, el castillo mismo, todo formaba parte de una escena encantadora, digna de un cuento de hadas. Quedó maravillada ante el espectáculo, pero recordó con inquietud que Michael también había dicho que la carretera quedaría bloqueada.

Echó una ojeada a su reloj y vio que casi era hora de desayunar. Kate estaría aún en el castillo. Era imposible que se hubiera marchado, conside rando el estado de los caminos y la amenaza de más nevada. Candy tuvo deseos de gritar. ¡No podría resistir otra noche como la anterior!

Cuando entró en el comedor, creyó que no había nadie, pero después vio a Anthony que, arrodillado en el asiento de la ventana, apretaba la nariz contra el cristal, lleno de excitación por lo que veía. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, le brillaban los ojos.

—¡Nieve! —exclamó y Candy comprendió la novedad que representaba para un niño nacido y criado en un clima cálido.

Sonrió, mostrándose amable, a pesar de sus preocupaciones.

—¿No es encantador? —le dijo, mientras se acercaba a su vez a la ventana—. Después del desayuno nos divertiremos de lo lindo. Tendremosuna batalla de bolas de nieve y trataré de que Michael consiga alguna madera para hacerte un trineo.

Anthony no parecía entender a qué se refería, pero le devolvió la sonrisa y permitió que ella le condujera a la mesa al llegar la señora Leagan con una bandeja.

Candy no estaba satisfecha con el estado del tiempo. Michael había tenido que ir caminando al pueblo para conseguir pan.

A pesar de la caminata hasta la villa, los panecillos estaban calientes y deliciosos y Anthony los comió, acompañados de una generosa ración de mermelada que le sirvió Candy.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Albert en medio de una ráfaga de aire frío. Tenía copos de nieve en el pelo y en los hombros. Se quitó la chaqueta y la extendió en el asiento junto a la chimenea, a fin de que se secara. Después se unió a ellos en la mesa.

Saludó a Candy abrazándola:

- Buenos días princesa, lamento que despertaras sola, pero debía ver que la nieve no nos causara mas problemas _mon amour.- le _dijo besando su frente.

Y enmarañó, cariñoso, el pelo de Anthony.

—Buenos días, sobrino.

Era un gesto juguetón, de afecto, que hubiera provocado una risueña protesta en cualquier niño. Incrédula, Candy vio dilatarse de terror los ojos de Anthony, que se apartó del contacto de su tío como si le quemara. Observó que ello no pasaba inadvertido a Albert, pues se puso tenso.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó a Anthony con suavidad

Anthony, muy colorado, bajó la vista hacia el mantel. Hizo un movi miento casi convulsivo y murmuró algo ininteligible. Por un momento, Albert, de pie, contempló la inclinada cabeza y después su rostro se endure ció. Ocupó una silla y se sirvió café.

A Candy la trastornó el incidente. Anthony se había mostrado tímido el día anterior, era cierto, y aun hostil, pero su animosidad se dirigió hacia ella, sin mostrar repulsión ante Albert. ¿Era posible que un niño se asustara por una simple cicatriz? Ella la había olvidado, pero sabía que Albert era muy sus ceptible respecto a ello y que la reacción de Anthony era lo último que deseaba. ¿Y si sólo se tratara de una natural reacción de ira por parte de Anthony ante su cambio de tutor sin haber sido consultado? ¿No estaría tratando de demostrarle a Albert que no deseaba separarse de Kate? De ser así, Anthony no había podido escoger una forma más inapropiada para expresarlo.

Comenzó a hablar nerviosamente, tratando de llenar el silencio con palabras. Le habló a Anthony de las nevadas que recordaba de su infancia, del enorme muñeco de nieve que ella y Annie hicieron una vez y de lo molesto que se puso su tío Will cuando descubrió que lo habían adornado con su mejor bufanda de seda. La inconsistente charla no logró atenuar la tensión reinante.

En aquel momento llegó Kate, envuelta en un exótico quimono de seda con grandes flores. Reprimió elegantemente un bostezo, y se disculpó por su tardanza. Era mucho esperar que no notara lo que sucedía y que se abstuviera de comentarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —mordió una tostada mirando el enrojecido rostro de Anthony y el taciturno semblante de Albert. Las mejillas del niño se encen dieron aún más, mientras sus dedos reducían el pan a un montón de migajas.

—¡Dios mío! —Kate se llevó una mano a la boca—. Albert, lo siento mucho. Ha dicho algo acerca de tu cara, ¿verdad? Anthony, pequeño, eso no ha estado bien. Te he advertido que debes aprender a ocultar tus senti mientos.

—Déjalo ya —la voz de Albert era helada—. El niño no tiene la culpa. ¿Por qué debe hacer lo que no logran los mayores?

Pero Kate no entendió la insinuación. Se volvió hacia Anthony y comenzó a regañarle.

«Dios mío», pensó Candy, «¿por qué no se calla? ¿No comprende que empeora las cosas?»

No se sorprendió cuando, después de unos minutos, Albert empujó su silla y salió del comedor, dando un portazo.

Kate se echó hacia atrás en su asiento con un exagerado suspiro.

—¡Qué desastre! Yo esperaba que a estas alturas Albert ya estuviera acostumbrado a su defecto.

—Como lo creíste así, parece que juzgaste innecesario advertírselo a Anthony —Candy temblaba de ira, pero trató de mantenerse calmada.

Kate alzó las cejas.

—¡Claro que se lo dije! Anthony es muy nervioso. De no haberle preparado, habría sufrido una verdadera crisis. No es agradable ver, tienes que admitirlo, la cicatriz de Albert. Cuando uno recuerda cómo era antes...

—Pero yo no lo recuerdo —dijo impulsiva Candy.

Kate le obsequió una de sus sonrisas gatunas.

—Claro que no... El vuestro debe haber sido un noviazgo muy corto; tal vez un amor a primera vista, ¿no?

—Por su puesto que sí!—acertó a decir Candy.

—¿No hay un refrán inglés que dice que el matrimonio apresurado lleva después a arrepentirse?

—Sí, algo parecido, pero otro refrán dice que mantengamos los dedos cruzados.

—Pero tus dedos no están cruzados —observó una vocecita.

—Ahora sí —Candy se los mostró al niño, que frunció ligeramente las cejas.

—Dorothy hacía eso para alejar a los malos espíritus. ¿Estás espan tándolos, tía?

Era la primera vez que la llamaba así y el corazón de Candy dio un vuelco.

—¿Quién es Dorothy? —preguntó.

—Mi nana. Vivía con nosotros en «La Bella Riviera». Me contaba cuentos de los espíritus del bosque, como el del Barón Samedi y la diosa Erzulie. Eran cuentos bonitos, pero algunos me asustaban.

—No me extraña —Candy se volvió a Kate—. ¿Sabías eso?

Kate se encogió de hombros.

—De seguir Anthony a mi cuidado, se hubiera hecho un hombre en la isla. Y el vudú es parte de la vida de los isleños. Con el tiempo se acostumbraría.

—¿Sí? —Candy se quedó pensativa y miró a Anthony—. Ve a ponerte un suéter, pequeño. Así podrás ir afuera a jugar.

A Anthony le llevó unos minutos descubrir lo divertido que era tirar bolas de nieve. Con un grito de alegría, le lanzó la primera a Candy. Por primera vez, se comportaba como un niño.

En medio de aquel barullo, Candy escuchó golpes en una ventana y, al levantar los ojos, vio a Tom. Le saludó alegremente y le hizo un gesto impulsivo para que se les uniera. Tom no lo pensó dos veces y entonces Candy se inquietó. Albert le había dicho bien claro que no deseaba que viera a menudo al escritor. ¿Le molestaría que le invitara a tomar parte en el juego?

Era tarde para lamentarse por su impulso. Tom salía ya de su casa, arropado con una vieja chaqueta y los ojos brillantes tras los lentes.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí? —preguntó, estrechando la mano que Anthony le tendió muy serio.

—Es el pupilo de mi esposo. Va a vivir con nosotros —Candy trató de dar a su voz un tono natural.

—¡Qué muchacho tan afortunado! —Tom dirigió una mirada áprobadora a su alrededor—. Este lugar es un paraíso para los niños.

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo Candy, subyugada por la visión del castillo.

Algún día, todo le pertenecería a Anthony. ¿Lo sabría él? ¿Lo sabría Kate? Sacudió la cabeza.

Forzándose a una alegría casi desesperada, cogió un puñado de nieve y se lo arrojó a Tom. En cuestión de segundos se vieron enzarzados en una furiosa batalla.

Al cabo de un rato, la joven notó que Anthony se cansaba y lo atribuyó a que no estaba acostumbrado a un ejercicio tan extenuante, de modo que sugirió ir a los establos para buscar a Michael.

Se preguntó si los caballos no pondrían nervioso a Anthony, pero no fue así. Poco después, estaba alimentándolos con puñados de avena. Encontra ron a Michael en el taller que servía de carpintería, dedicado a aplicar una capa de barniz a un viejo trineo de madera. Candy lanzó una alegre exclamación y él le sonrió, mientras trabajaba afanoso. De su charla entre dientes, Candy dedujo que aquél había sido un juguete de Albert y su hermano. Suspiró al imaginarse a los dos jugando juntos, sin sospechar la tragedia y la amargura que el destino les deparaba.

Escuchó una ahogada exclamación de Anthony a su lado.

—¿Es para mí?—señalaba, incrédulo, el trineo.

—Todo para ti—asintió Candy.

Él exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción y se cogió de la mano de Candy.

—No has tardado en ganarte el corazón de Albert, Candicé—era la voz burlona de Kate , que había aparecido tras ellos.

Candy le sonrió con reserva, furiosa consigo misma por su sobresalto. Kate tenía la habilidad de acercarse sin ser oída.

Ahora se acercó a ellos. Vestía un traje-pantalón rojo oscuro. La cha queta llevaba una capucha adornada de piel blanca que enmarcaba graciosa mente su rostro. Tom se quedó boquiabierto al verla y Candy tuvo ganas de abofetearle.

—¡Qué escena tan encantadora! —dijo Kate—. Una acogedora re unión familiar..., pero a usted no le he visto antes, _monsieur_. ¿Quieres presentarme, Candy?

Candy accedió con los dientes apretados.

Kate era toda habilidad y le preguntó a Tom con aparente interés sobre la naturaleza de sus investigaciones, escuchándole con suma atención, lo que halagaría a cualquier hombre. Sentada con elegancia en el borde de un banco de trabajo, Kate constituía un cuadro cautivador.

No era extraño que Anthony estuviera hechizado por ella. Se había apartado de Candy al ver aparecer a su tía y ahora se hallaba a corta distancia de ésta con la cabeza inclinada. El sano rubor provocado por el juego había desaparecido y volvía a ser un niño extrañamente apagado. Candy tuvo el impulso de estrecharle con fuerza entre sus brazos, pero era probable que él la rechazara, lo que causaría satisfacción a Kate. Debía ir con tiento en lo que al niño se refería.

Kate se sobresaltó de pronto y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¡Casi lo olvido! Sara ha hecho chocolate para todos. Se enfriará si no vamos pronto —enlazó su brazo al de Tom—. Eso le incluye a usted, _monsieur_. Si nunca ha probado el chocolate de Tom, se ha perdido una experiencia inolvidable, se lo aseguro.

Salió con Tom del taller y ambos se encaminaron al castillo, Candy les siguió algo aturdida, con Anthony, preguntándose quién era en realidad la anfitriona y quién la huésped.

El chocolate estaba delicioso; espeso y dulce. Lo tomaron con crema y acompañado de unos pastelillos de almendra. Los ojos de Tom brillaron al verlos y no hubo que insistirles para que los aceptara, lo que confirmó la sospecha de Candy acerca de la austeridad de su dieta. Se preguntaba si Albert aceptaría invitarle alguna vez al castillo, cuando éste apareció. Se le veía irritado, tal vez a causa de lo ocurrido durante el desayuno o por cualquier otro motivo, pero algo fue evidente, al mirar a Tom, frunció el ceño con severidad. Por fortuna, el historiador no se dio por enterado, pero el chocolate y los pastelillos le supieron a Candy a ceniza.

No se sorprendió de que minutos después Tom anunciara que debía volver a su trabajo, con gran desilusión para Anthony.

—Pero mi trineo,,. —protestó—. Me has prometido que me enseñarías a conducirlo.

—Es verdad —repuso Tom, amable—, pero no hoy. El barniz no se ha secado aún. No te preocupes —añadió, al observar que a Anthony le tem blaba el labio inferior—; tendremos aún nieve para varios días.

A Candy se le encogió el corazón. Mientras hubiera nieve, Kate se quedaría. Pensaba en ello cuando regresó al comedor después de acompañar a Tom a la puerta, tarea para la cual, pensó con ironía, Kate no se habíaofrecido. Cuando se sentó de nuevo, encontró la celosa y helada mirada de su marido.

—Creo que dejé bien claro que, aunque tolero a ese joven como inquilino, no deseo agasajarle como huésped.

Los ojos de Candy brillaron indignados, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Kate intervino:

—¡Dios mío! —clavó la mirada en el rostro de granito de Albert y en las mejillas encendidas de Candy —. Veo que he sido imprudente. ¿Por qué no me advertiste, Candicé, que Albert se molestaría? Pero no debes culpar a tu esposa. Soy yo quien ha invitado a ese joven inglés a tomar chocolate con nosotros. Es tan encantador. No te culpo, Candicé, por tenerle cariño —aña dió con falso candor.

—Pero si yo no le tengo cariño... —comenzó a decir Candy, pero en seguida calló, invadida por un súbito cansancio. Era consciente de que, dijera lo que dijera, quedaría mal. Kate se las había ingeniado para recalcar que necesitaba comportarse discretamente con respecto a Tom. Cualquier protesta suya sería débil, o quizá muy vehemente, como si tuviera algo que ocultar. Cogió su taza y bebió sin entusiasmo el exquisito choco late. La mañana se le había echado a perder y tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar.

Pero luego se calmó, cuando en la noche Albert se comportó dulce y cariñoso con ella como si el incidente de la mañana no hubiera afectado en nada su relación. Agradeció internamente que no hubiera pasado a mayores, porque no estaba segura de poder tolerar sin que sus nervios la traicionaran , con Kate tenía mas que suficiente.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy lentos para Candy . Cada día rogaba porque durante la noche ocurriera un milagro, un súbito deshielo, pero por la mañana, al descorrer las cortinas, se encontraba con el mismo paisaje blanco.

Comenzó a ver la nieve como una enemiga bella y peligrosa a la vez. Se forzó a compartir el placer de Anthony, tomando parte en las acostumbradas batallas de nieve y ayudándole a hacer muñecos y animales que se levanta ban en el patio como centinelas. Algunas veces emprendían largas caminatas juntos, pero Candy no se hacía ilusiones: aún no se había ganado el afecto del niño. Casi siempre caminaban en silencio, intercambiando si acaso una tímida sonrisa. Y las preguntas acerca de su vida en «La Bella Riviera» y con Kate, sólo provocaban miradas ausentes o respuestas ambiguas, por lo que se abstuvo de hacerlas.

Cuando volvían de aquellos paseos, observaba cómo Anthony buscaba ansiosamente a Kate, corriendo a enseñarle los tesoros que había encontrado: una brillante ala de pájaro, una piedra poco común o un manojo de flores que habían sobrevivido milagrosamente.

Albert nunca tomaba parte en nada. Se sentía la tensión cuando él y elniño estaban en la misma habitación. Durante las comidas, Anthony perma necía silencioso, con los ojos fijos en el plato. Y no era porque prefiriera la compañía de las mujeres, pues a menudo acompañaba a Michael a realizar mandados o a transportar leña, e iba a ver a Tom y escuchaba extasiado sus narraciones acerca de Vercingetórix el Galo contra los romanos, las que repetía por las noches a Kate, aburriéndola.

Las noches eran para Candy lo mejor de todo, se refugiaba en los brazos de su marido y se amaban hasta el cansancio. Hacían planes a corto plazo y ambos esperaban que la nieve desapareciera. Durante el día se mantenía ocupada, aprendiendo los secretos de cocina de la señora Leagan. Por las tardes, el ama de llaves arrimaba su silla al fuego y se dedicaba a confeccio nar encaje. Candy no le pidió que le enseñara. Sabía que los misterios de ese arte eran un secreto bien guardado.

Después de la cena, se preguntaba cómo llenar las horas, hasta que lograra excusarse y subir a su habitación. Encontró un montón de sábanas en un armario y se dedicó a remendarlas, lo que le proporcionaba un escape.

Cuando se retiraba, se quedaba quieta en la oscuridad, esperando a que la puerta se abriera.

Todas las noches, Albert le susurraba poemas en francés después de hacer el amor y ella dormía en la seguridad de sus brazos. Por la mañana, no importaba lo temprano que se despertase, él ya se había ido. Aquella mañana, cuando se cepillaba el pelo y se lo recogía en la nuca, reparó en sus ojeras y su expresión de cansancio. Suspiró, apartándose del espejo.

Al descender la escalera, se preguntó qué creación luciría Kate aquel día. Se hubiese dicho que sabía que iba a verse retenida varios días por la nieve, pues había llegado con un vestuario digno de una estación de deportes de invierno. No encontraba en qué ocupar su tiempo. No le interesaba ningún libro de la biblioteca y no ocultaba que se aburría. Con desespera ción, Candy desempolvó un viejo juego de ajedrez que halló casualmente, pero a Kate tampoco le gustaba ese juego.

Prefería, después que Anthony se acostaba, emplear el tiempo en conver sar con Albert, ignorando por completo a Candy. Desde luego, era ella quien hablaba todo el tiempo y como Candy no lograba entender ni la mitad de lo que decía, lo cual, sin duda, era el propósito de Kate, se concentraba en las caricias que le brindaba su marido quien siempre la mantenía abrazada tiernamente y le brindaba pequeños besos en diversas partes de su rostro, arrancándole sonrisas y suspiros.

Aquello no pasaba inadvertido a Kate, que no disimulaba su exasperación y fruncía el ceño.

A veces se libraba de la presencia de Kate durante el desayuno, ya queella prefería que le llevaran el desayuno a su cuarto y no bajaba hasta la hora de comer.

Candy no estaba preparada para la escena que encontró en el comedor. Antohny, pequeño y desvalido, se recostaba contra el asiento de la ventana y miraba muy asustado a Albert. Al ver a Candy, lanzó un pequeño gemido y corrió a su lado. Albert se volvió con las manos en las caderas y se enfrentó a los dos.

—¡Qué bien que mi sobrino encuentre refugio en ti! Creo que tu presen cia le ha librado de una buena tunda.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —Candy sentía temblar al niño.

—Ha cogido unas herramientas de Michael y no las ha devuelto. Ahora él las necesita para un trabajo urgente y no aparecen.

—Anthony... —Candy le cogió por los hombros—. Eso está muy mal. Si tomas algo prestado, debes devolverlo. ¿Dónde están las herramientas?

—Yo... yo no las tengo.

—Pero sabrás dónde están.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

—Las devolví —respondió—. Deben estar allí; Michael miente.

—Sólo hay un mentiroso aquí —interrumpió Albert con frialdad.

—Por favor cielo —Candy extendió una mano, suplicante—, así no se va aresolver nada.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó él—. ¿Crees poder convencerle para que diga la verdad? Ya lo he intentado yo inútilmente. Si logras persuadirle de que nada consigue con mentir, nos harás a todos un gran favor.

Candy se arrodilló junto a Anthony.

—¿Cogiste las herramientas?

—Sí —repuso el niño con sencillez—. Las necesitaba para hacer una estatua de Vercingetórix en un bloque de nieve.

—Entiendo. ¿Y qué hiciste después? ¿Dejaste las herramientas en la nieve?

—¡No! —respondió Anthony, indignado—.Michael me ha dicho muchas veces que hay que cuidar esas cosas. Yo... yo se las devolví —añadió con evidente vacilación.

—Entonces deben estar en el taller, pero tal vez las pusiste en un lugar equivocado.

—Michael y yo las hemos buscado —dijo Albert— y no las encontramos. La verdad es que Anthony las dejó en la nieve y teme confesar su falta.

El niño enrojeció y replicó, indignado:

—Yo no temo nada. El cobarde eres tú, «_monsieur_ Cicatriz». Tú dejaste morir a mi padre y yo... ¡yo te odio!

Se volvió, liberándose de las manos de Candy, y salió corriendo del comedor.

Candy miró a Albert con los ojos dilatados por el asombro. Él estaba muy pálido. La cicatriz destacaba, lívida, en su rostro. Al notar la interro gante mirada de ella, sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que niegue lo que el niño ha dicho? No puedo. Mi hermano murió porque yo no pude restacarle. Si su hijo me considera un cobarde, debo resignarme a vivir con ello igual que con esto... — se tocó la cicatriz.

Candy se puso en pie y lo abrazó.

—Amor, Anthony asegura que dejaste morir a su padre y tú dices que no pudiste rescatarle... Hay mucha diferencia entre ambas versiones.

—Una diferencia de matiz quizá —el rostro de Albert parecía de granito—. El resultado es que Jean-Paul está muerto.

—Albert, cariño , ¿cómo sucedió? La muerte de Jean-Paul, tu cicatriz...

Por un largo instante, Candy creyó que él iba a ignorar sus preguntas y a marcharse, sumergiéndose en su propio infierno, pero al cabo de un mo mento le vio suspirar y buscar sus ojos.

—Jean-Paul , era mi medio hermano , pero siempre nos habíamos llevado bien , murió en el incendio de «La Bella Riviera» —dijo con voz sorda—. Creyó, Dios sabrá porqué, que Anthony estaba todavía en la casa. Se soltó de nuestras manos como un loco y corrió hacia las llamas. Fui tras él. Le grité. Pude verle justo delante de mí. Juraría que me oyó y que iba a darse la vuelta cuando se produjo una explosión. De lo que ocurrió después, lo primero que recuerdo son los rostros de los trabajadores de la plantación, que me sacaron de entre los escombros. Me dijeron luego que no habían encontrado a mi hermano; creo que para evitarme más sufri mientos.

Fue hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando al exterior.

—Entiendo a Anthony —dijo después de una pausa—. Jean-Paul era querido por cuantos le conocían. Y puedo comprender que el niño se pregunte por qué yo me salvé y su padre no; yo mismo lo he pensado... También comprendo por qué se horroriza al verme. Cada vez que me ve, se acuerda de su padre y de cómo murió.

—Pero si era apenas un bebé cuando sucedió —replicó Candy.

—Es cierto. Pero una impresión tan fuerte puede ser recordada incluso por un niño tan pequeño.

Candy se estremeció. Ansiaba preguntar: «¿Y tu prometida? ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?», pero no se atrevió.

—Tienes que dejar de culparte —dijo en cambio—. No pudiste hacer nada más .

Él permaneció en silencio tanto rato, que Candy creyó que no había oído pero al fin dijo:

—Eso es lo que trato de decirme a mí mismo, pero sé que no es cierto. Pude haberlo evitado desde el principio.

Candy sacudió la cabeza, confusa. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Al fuego o a la muerte de Jean-Paul? Se le acercó y tomándolo del brazo, le obligó a mirarla. En los ojos de él había una expresión enigmática.

—No te preocupes por mí, mon amour —le dijo con sequedad—. Hay cosas más dignas de tu lástima que yo.

—No se trata de lástima, sabes que eso no es lo que siento por ti —replicó ella con calor—. ¿Y cómo voy a evitar preocuparme? Soy humana, después de todo, Pero tengo sentimien tos y emociones también. No soy un autómata, Albert, ni lo seré por com placerte.

Su voz temblaba, perdido el control. Le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y, obedeciendo a un impulso, se acercó a él y apretó sus labios un momento sobre la cicatriz. Él quedó tenso, pero enseguida, con una especie de quejido, la abrazó y buscó sus labios, que ella le ofreció instinti vamente, ciñéndose a su cuerpo. El beso de Albert fue tan suave como un copo de nieve y, a la vez, tan furioso como un viento de tormenta. La miró después con ojos ardientes, mientras recorría su cuerpo con las manos hasta que ella, con un murmullo incoherente, le ofreció de nuevo la boca.

El sonido de la puerta del comedor, al cerrarse, los hizo volver a la realidad. Candy oyó a Albert maldecir y se apartó de la seguridad de sus brazos con un disgusto que no trató de ocultar.

—Supongo que era la señora Leagan con nuestro desayuno —dijo con voz trémula.

—Recordándonos que sólo se puede calmar una clase de hambre cada vez, ¿no? —sonrió al decirlo y la miró con una intensidad tan sensual, que la sangre de ella comenzó a correr alocadamente.

Le sonrió también, brillantes los ojos, entreabiertos y provocativos los labios, las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Candy! —dijo Albert y dio un paso hacia ella, deteniéndose cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió de nuevo y entró la señora Leagan con una bandeja.

Al servir el café, a Candy le temblaban las manos, lo que no pasó inadvertido a Albert. Para disimular su turbación, se volvió hacia la señora Leagan y le preguntó por Anthony con involuntaria dureza. La señora Leagan se mostró sorprendida, pero respondió que había visto al pequeño cuando éste iba a visitar a Tom.

—El señor Stevens le dará de comer, _madame_, no se preocupe —añadió sonriendo y se marchó.

A Candy le costó trabajo comportarse con naturalidad durante el desa yuno, consciente todo el tiempo de la proximidad de Albert, excitada por la fuerza de sus propias emociones y deseos.

—Cálmate, mon amour —la voz de Albert sonaba tranquila y Candy se sobresaltó, derramando café sobre el mantel—. No voy a calmar nuestros apetitos en la mesa del desayuno, te lo prometo. Prefiero esperar a que estemos solos y sin riesgo de ser interrumpidos.

—Yo no... Quiero decir, que no pensaba... —titubeó, sonrojándose.

—Mi amor Candicé —dijo Albert en francés.

Miró su reloj y se puso de pie.

—. No está bien que te gaste bromas, pero no puedo evitarlo, créeme. Y ahora debo irme. Tengo que asistir a varias juntas hoy, de modo que no vendré a comer. Sin embargo, estaré a tiempo para la cena.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y entonces Albert se acercó a la joven. Cogió una de sus manos y oprimió suavemente los labios sobre ella, como la noche que le dio el anillo de matrimonio. Sonrió al decir:

—Te amo cielo, lo sabes ¿cierto? le deslizó una mano por entre el cabello y comenzó a acariciarle la nuca.

- ¡Sí!, contestó jadeando anticipadamente.

—Esta noche, Candicé —su voz era un susurro—, esta noche nos amaremos más..

—De... acuerdo—acertó ella a responder.

La mano que la sujetaba la atrajo hacia él. Albert se inclinó, apartándole el cuello del suéter para besarla en el cuello.

—Piensa en mí hoy—le dijo, quedo, al marcharse.

-Mmmmmm …. susurró para sí misma.

Candy se dejó caer en la silla y trató de poner en orden sus pensamien tos. ¡Pensar en él! Tendría suerte si lograba pensar en otra cosa.

Sin embargo, aún había muchos problemas que considerar y el principal era, sin duda, Anthony. ¿Cómo aspirar a una felicidad duradera con Albert, mientras él siguiera creyéndose culpable de la muerte de su her mano? Para ser felices era preciso que ella reconciliara a Anthony con su tío. ¿Resultaría difícil su tarea? ¿Sería imposible contrarrestar las influencias negativas que había recibido? Se trataba de un niño sugestionable, atibo rrado desde la cuna con historias de muerte y de magia negra. ¿Podría ella convencerle de que existía el amor, la vida y la esperanza?

Se preguntó por qué Kate había luchado tanto por la tutela del pequeño. A pesar de que seguía insistiendo en ser ella misma quien le acostara todas las noches, demostraba muy poco interés por él, aunque Anthony la adoraba.

A Candy le alegraba que el niño hubiera ido en busca de Tom y no de Kate. Era tal vez la señal de que empezaba a aceptar que las cadenas que le ataban a Kate debían romperse.

Suspiró. ¡Qué dura lección para un niño tan pequeño...! Aunque quizá fuera una suerte que aprendiera temprano lo desolador que resulta venerar un altar vacío.

Pero Anthony no podía pasarse todo el día con Tom. Iría a recogerle y después ayudarían a alimentar a los caballos antes de su diaria caminata. Tal vez nunca llegaran a inspirarle a Anthony la misma devoción que él sentía por Kate, pero al menos le daría la seguridad que su alma infantil tanto necesitaba.

Salió del comedor y se frotó el cuerpo con los brazos al sentir la helada corriente de aire del vestíbulo. La maciza puerta se abrió, dando paso a Michael, que llegaba con una brazada de leños.

—Mire, _madame_ —señaló con un gesto hacia el exterior—. El viento nos traerá el deshielo. Pronto se derretirá la nieve.

—¿Sí? —Candy trató de sonreírle, pero la invadió una gran aprensión.

El deshielo, pero..., ¿no sería demasiado tarde?

* * *

**_ Aquí estamos , con una entrega más ...espero siga siendo de su agrado...Ya falta poco para el desenlace. Agradezco su apoyo y consideración._**

**_Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios a :_**  
**_Sayuri1707_**

**_MiluxD_**

**_Gatita Andrew_**

**_Rose Grandchester_**

**_Gaby _**

**_Melisa Andrew_**

**_Patty A_**

**_Guest_**

**_Laila_**

**_Jossy _**

**_Patty Castillo._**

**_Un abrazo en la distancia_**

**_Lizvet_**


	15. La verdad relativa!

Candy golpeó con fuerza la puerta para que Tom le abriera.

—Anthony está dormido —le dijo él sin preámbulos y, quitándose los lentes, se frotó los ojos—. Me imaginaba que vendrías.

—¿Está bien? —a ella se la veía ansiosa.

—Depende de lo que llames «estar bien » —se apartó para dejarle subir la escalera—. Por si acaso no te has dado cuenta, te diré que Anthony es un niño muy impresionable.

—Ya lo he notado —dijo ella en voz baja.

Anthony estaba acostado en el catre, en una esquina del cuarto, y en su rostro había huellas de lágrimas. Respiraba lenta y rítmicamente, sumido en profundo sueño.

—Ha estado soñando —Tom sacudió la pequeña tetera para calcular el agua que contenía y la puso a calentar en la cocina—. Pesadillas. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido contarle la historia de la torre y de Marie-Rose?

—No lo he hecho —replicó Candy, indignada—. No soy tan estúpida.

—Eso pensé, pero no estaba seguro. ¿No sería el ama de llaves,entonces?

—No lo creo —Candy sacudió vivamente la cabeza—. Cree que incluso mencionar esa historia trae mala suerte.

Tom preparó el té. Le sirvió a Candy un jarro y le dijo:

—¿Sabías que Anthony cree que su tío quiere asesinarle?

Candy casi dejó caer el té. Atónita, inquirió:

—¿Qué es lo que dices?

—La verdad —él probó su té y le añadió más azúcar, revolviéndolo con expresión meditativa—. Por alguna razón, a Anthony se le ha metido en la cabeza que el esposo de Marie-Rose tenía una cicatriz en la ceja y que su tío, tu marido, es el mismo que ha vuelto a la vida. Está convencido de que todo va a repetirse de nuevo y que por eso le han puesto en el cuarto de la torre. Cada vez que viene aquí, se queda dormido, pobre niño. No creo que duerma mucho por la noche, a causa del miedo. En un par de ocasiones su sueño era muy inquieto y murmuraba algo por lo bajo. Al fin logré entender que decía: «_Monsieur_ Cicatriz».

—Así ha llamado a Albert hace un rato —dijo Candy, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sujetó con fuerza el caliente jarro de té, tratando de aminorar el frío que la invadía.

—Sí, me imaginaba que había habido una discusión... Ha llegado en un estado lamentable: llorando, casi histérico. Me ha costado mucho trabajo tranquilizarle.

—Ha sido una cosa tonta. Anthony cogió prestadas algunas herramientas de Michael y parece que las perdió. Albert le ha llamado la atención, molestándose cuando Anthony no ha querido admitir que hizo mal.

Tom la miró con fijeza.

—¿Y todo este lío por algo tan insignificante?

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No —admitió—. Ha habido mucha tensión entre ellos desde que Anthony llegó. Le tiene terror a Albert y lo demuestra, pero no imaginaba la razón. Hasta cierto punto, me siento responsable. Fue idea mía el acomodar a Anthony en la torre. No pensé que se enteraría de la historia de Marie-Rose; eso no se le cuenta a un niño.

—Especialmente a un niño tan impresionable como Anthony. ¿De dónde habrá sacado la idea de que el esposo de Marie-Rose tenía una cicatriz?

—No tengo idea —dijo Candy, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo misma no lo sabía.

—Desde luego que no —dijo Tom—, porque no es cierto.

Por un momento, ella quedó demasiado sorprendida para responder y después dijo con lentitud:

—Pero... eso es cruel... para los dos.

—Ya lo creo. Alguien ha cometido una maldad. Y tú mejor que yo puedes saber quién ha sido y por qué. Según lo que le he oído decir a Anthony, ha habido problemas en cuanto a su custodia.

—Sí —dijo Candy en voz baja—. Ya conociste a Kate Delatour. Es tía de Anthony por el lado materno. Le molestó mucho que le quitaran la custodia del niño y estaba preparada, creo, a entablar una batalla legal para impugnar el testamento de Jean-Paul Andley.

—Hmm... —Tom se pasó las manos por el pelo—. Espléndido ejemplar de mujer, pero no la concibo como protectora de huérfanos. ¿Qué pensaría obtener de ello?

Candy se le quedó mirando.

—Supongo que nada. Hubo una plantación llamada «La Bella Riviera» y una casa, pero ya no existen. La tierra está alquilada al gobierno. Anthony no tiene participación, pero es el heredero de Albert.

—Hasta que el señor Andley tenga un hijo propio.

Por un momento, ella no captó el sentido de sus palabras, pero al entenderlo, se ruborizó.

—Sí, desde luego —dijo, humedeciéndose los labios—. Es a causa de «La Bella Riviera» por lo que el niño le tiene tan mala voluntad a Albert. Hubo un incendio allí en el que pereció Jean-Paul, el padre de Anthony. Albert se siente responsable y lo terrible es que su sobrino también le culpa. Pero parece que tiene una visión distorsionada de los hechos...

—No es la primera vez que sucede una cosa así —señaló Tom—. Es de nuevo la vieja trama de Hamiet: la destrucción de un ser humano al derramar veneno en sus oídos, no literalmente hablando, desde luego. Pero la completa destrucción de la fe y la personalidad de un niño es algo semejante al asesinato.

En aquel momento,Anthony se removió y abrió los ojos, murmurando algo. Tom se le acercó.

—Hola, muchacho —le dijo alegremente—. Aquí está tu tía, que ha venido a buscarte.

Anthony se sentó y les miró atentamente.

—¿Sigue molesto mi tío? —preguntó con voz débil.

—Creo que más que molesto, está lastimado —Candy se forzó en parecer calmada, a pesar de las dudas y aprensiones que Tom había despertado en ella—. ¿Cómo has podido hablar así, Anthony?

El niño se encogió de hombros con expresión hosca.

—Es la verdad —dijo.

No tenía sentido continuar la discusión; sólo podía llevar a una serie de contradicciones sin resolver nada. Candy le tendió una mano.

—Ven, querido. «Delphine» pensará que la has abandonado si no le llevas alguna golosina.

Anthony vaciló por un momento y Candy pensó que iba a rehusar acompañarla, pero al fin saltó de la cama y le cogió la mano. Cuando salieron y se encaminaban a los establos, ella le dijo:

—Anthony, ¿preferirías dormir en otro cuarto?

El niño no le contestó y cuando ella inclinó la vista, encontró sus grandes ojos asombrados.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo—. Hay muchas habitaciones en la parte central del castillo. Puedes escoger una, si quieres.

Anthony tragó saliva, nervioso, y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Seguro? Estarías más cerca de mí si necesitaras algo por la noche. La torre está muy lejos de nuestro... de mi cuarto.

—Gracias, _madame_, pero creo que me quedaré donde estoy —dijo el niño con seriedad conmovedora.

Candy lo abrazó impulsivamente y sintió cierto alivio. En aquel momento, a Anthony no le torturaba nada; estaba segura.

—¡Así se habla, valiente! —dijo, sonriéndole.

Michael estaba ante la puerta de los establos con el rostro congestionado. Apenas vio a Anthony, se desató en un torrente de palabras en francés, acompañadas de gestos airados.

—¿Qué ha perdido ahora, Michael? —preguntó Candy, molesta.

—Nada, _madame_, pero vea usted misma... —se hizo a un lado y señaló hacia el suelo.

En el astillado montón de madera apenas podía reconocerse el trineo que Michael había reparado con tanto cuidado para Anthony. Encima, había un martillo. El causante de aquello debía haberlo arrojado allí, harto de su labor destructora.

Candy lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y se volvió hacia Anthony, que contemplaba inmóvil el trineo destrozado. Notó que su mano temblaba.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho, Anthony? —sin preocuparse del sucio suelo de piedra, Candy se arrodilló, volviendo al niño hacia ella—. ¿Porque perteneció a tu tío Albert? Era de tu papá también, ¿sabes? Era de los dos, pero ahora ya no existe. ¿Era eso lo que querías?

Las mejillas del niño enrojecieron. Apretó con fuerza los labios y, soltándose de su mano, corrió como si le persiguieran.

Michael recogió el martillo con ademán pesaroso.

—¿Se da cuenta, _madame_? Este es el martillo que faltaba. Pero, ¿dónde están las otras herramientas? ¿Qué ha hecho con ellas? La verdad, ¡creo que _monsieur_ Anthony está poseído por un demonio!

«Por el demonio de la desesperación», pensó Candy y se alejó, estremecida. Aquel incidente la perturbó más que nada de lo sucedido hasta el momento. Significaba violencia; violencia peligrosa e incontrolada y se preguntó qué podía haber en el alma de Anthony para impulsarle a hacer una cosa así.

¿Debía ir tras él? Jamás se había sentido tan desorientada, tan necesitada de una claridad de juicio que estaba más allá de su edad y de su experiencia. Había tratado a muy pocos niños y Anthony era todavía un extraño para ella.

Ni siquiera podía consultarle a Albert. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos al caminar hacia el castillo. Cerró la gran puerta de la entrada y se apoyó en ella un momento, sintiendo la fuerza de sus viejas tablas, que debían haber soportado tantas tormentas.

—¿Estás enferma?

Abrió los ojos y vio que Kate la observaba al pie de la escalera, mientras sacudía la ceniza de su cigarrillo con un gesto nervioso, impropio de ella. Kate era siempre tan elegante, tan comedida en todo lo que hacía...

—No, estoy bien —respondió, haciendo un esfuerzo para su que su voz sonara normal.

La mirada de Kate era calculadora.

—¡Ah, bien! ¿Y dónde se encuentra Anthony? Estoy tratando de ense ñarle a leer y ya es hora de su lección.

Candy se echó el pelo hacia atrás con un gesto de cansancio.

—No estoy segura. Jugando por ahí, supongo.

La mentira afloró instintivamente a sus labios, urgida por la extraña certidumbre de que Kate debía ignorar lo sucedido.

—¿Jugando o con alguna rabieta? —la sonrisa de Kate estaba cargada de malicia—. Olvidas, querida, lo bien que le conozco. Es un chico extraño... Muy dado a los caprichos, a los odios gratuitos, a la tristeza. Ni mi hermana ni su padre eran así. Quizás se parezca a su tío Albert; hay en él tanta amargura… No te envidio la vida que llevarás con ellos.

Candy se apretó las sienes con los dedos. La voz de Kate parecía llegarle de muy lejos.

—¿Cuál es tu juego Kate?

La horrorizó su propia voz. No sabía cómo había podido pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Los oscuros ojos de Kate eran tan duros como el acero.

—Ningún juego, mi querida Candicée, créeme. Sólo trato de hacerte razonar. A pesar de lo que Albert te haya dicho, Anthony estaría mejor conmigo. Yo puedo... manejarle —su sonrisa se tornó encantadora y persuasiva y sus largas pestañas le velaron los ojos—. ¿Le hablarás a Albert por mí, Candicée? Por favor... Es ridículo que no nos entendamos. Anthony me pertenece; es feliz conmigo. Cuando yo me vaya, empezarán los problemas para vosotros.

—Eres muy convincente —dijo Candy con calma—. Pero me temo que diriges tus argumentos a la persona equivocada. Es a Albert a quien debes convencer y él está por completo decidido, lo sé, a mantener a Anthony consigo.

—El precio para lograrlo ha sido ya considerable, ¿no? —rió con suaviad— . Pobre Albert casi lo compadezco. Debe ser muy duro para su orgullo tener que cargar con una esposa que no quiere, sólo a causa de una criatura. No me habéis engañado con esta boda apresurada. Se trata de un arreglo, ¿no?

—Un arreglo secreto, en efecto. Pero te equivocas. Tal vez empezó así, debo admitirlo, pero amo a Albert y creo que él me ama también —el corazón de Candy latió dolorosamente .

—Tus sentimientos son encantadores, ¡tan ingenuos y románticos...! No dudo que Albert se sentirá feliz de corresponderte. Él no nació para el celibato —una sonrisa de conocedora asomó a sus labios—. No encontrarás motivo de queja en su experiencia como amante, me imagino que ya superaste la repulsión que su rostro te inspire. Yo no pude jamás hacerlo, ni ahora siquiera. Esa cicatriz es solo un símbolo de maldición, a mí no me sirve así.

La confianza que Candy demostraba expiró apenas surgida. Miró incrédula a Kate. Su cerebro se negaba a admitir el evidente significado de aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —no reconocía su propia voz.

Kate la miró con lástima.

—¿Es verdad entonces? ¿Realmente no sabes que Kate y yo estuvimos una vez comprometidos para casarnos?

—¿Antes del incendio de «La Bella Riviera»? —musitó Candy.

—Por supuesto. Después, cuando lo sacaron de las llamas y vi lo que había sucedido con su rostro perfecto marcado por ese corte , me acobardé, lo admito. No tengo un estómago tan fuerte como para soportar esas cosas. Comprendí que no podía permitir que volviera a tocarme jamás. Fue penoso para los dos, pero, en definitiva, más fácil que tratar de ocultar la verdad.

Candy notó, furiosa, que en la voz de Kate había un tono complaciente, como si esperase su comprensión y que aprobara su conducta.

—Ahora entenderás por qué Albert está tan ansioso por la custodia de Anthony. Es su venganza porque rompí nuestro compromiso. Sería fácil para mí convertirme en la señora Andley... Aún me desea. Pero le he hecho ver que es imposible. No sólo por las cicatriz: tú eres su esposa y mereces su lealtad. Debes estarme agradecida.

—Gracias —la voz de Candy era inexpresiva—. Y ahora, si me dispensas...

—Desde luego —Kate se apartó a un lado para que pasara—. ¡Un momento! Te he cedido a Albert. Debes dejarme a Anthony a cambio.

Candy se detuvo a mirarla, tratando de reunir sus últimas reservas de valor.

—No le debo nada, _mademoiselle_. Y en cuanto a Anthony, no lo merece, y tampoco a Albert.

CONTINUARÄ...


	16. Desolación y Confirmación?

Mantuvo la cabeza erguida al subir la escalera. Pero su seguridad era únicamente aparente y se desvaneció al quedar fuera de la vista de Kate. Entonces toda la fuerza pareció huir de sus piernas y, sentándose en un escalón, se dejó sacudir por un convulsivo sollozo que le brotó de lo más hondo del pecho.

Candy nunca supo cómo pasó el resto de aquel día interminable. En algún rincón de sí misma, parecía haber otra muchacha que preparó una comida que ella no comió, que pulió la plata hasta hacerla relumbrar, que dio brillo a los muebles hasta que le dolieron los brazos...

Esa muchacha era una criatura extraña. Capaz de hablar, de escuchar, de sonreír, a pesar del dolor que sentía. También era muy atractiva, no obstante su palidez; lo notó cuando se vio en el espejo que pulía. No del tipo de Kate, pero sí lo bastante hermosa como para consolar a cualquier hombre de la pérdida de aquélla.

« No te quejes », le decía la mujer sensata y práctica que había dentro de sí a la histérica que se atravesaba en su camino. ¿Acaso Albert le había dado a entender que sintiera algo más por Kate? ¿Pero porque le ocultó que ella había sido su prometida? ¿Y sí fuera cierto que aún amaba a Kate? No soportaba siquiera el pensarlo y se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Sabía ya al menos a qué atenerse y era ella la llamada a decidir si aceptaba o no aquellas condiciones.

Cuando Michael entró en el comedor para encender el fuego, pudo preguntarle tranquilamente si había visto a _monsieur_ Anthony y reaccionó con naturalidad cuando él le informó que el pequeño había ido a pasear con _mademoiselle_ Delatour.

El mundo entero parecía estar inundado de agua cuando la nieve derre tida descendió de los tejados y cornisas. Además, al atardecer, cayó una persistente lluvia.

Veinticuatro horas antes, Candy hubiera bendecido el rápido deshielo. Pero ahora sentía terror ante la inminente partida de Kate.

Una y otra vez se preguntaba por qué Albert no le había dicho que Kate era la prometida que le rechazó cuando su rostro quedó marcado. Se quitó el anillo de matrimonio, incapaz de soportar la idea de que Kate lo hubiera usado en aquella época.

Se dio un baño antes de cenar esperando relajarse, pero fue inútil. Estaba tan tensa como una cuerda de violín cuando comenzó a cepillarse el pelo.

Al ver entrar a Albert, dejó nerviosamente el cepillo sobre el tocador. Tenía una palidez fantasmal, pero le fallaba el pulso para aplicar color a sus mejillas y a sus labios con la pericia acostumbrada.

Él se detuvo junto a la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo con los de Candy . Ella le vio sonreír y se preguntó cómo su rostro podía haberle parecido duro y triste alguna vez. Albert cruzó el cuarto con ágil paso y se inclinó para besarla en la nuca. Candy no pudo evitar una íntima respuesta a la caricia y le oyó suspirar mientras buscaba su boca con tan ardiente intensidad, que la trastornó.

—¿Un vestido negro? —le preguntó con ligereza, encontrando por fin sus labios y dejando resbalar los dedos por las delicadas curvas del cuello y los hombros femeninos—. ¿Por quién estás de luto, hermosa mía?

—Pensé... que era muy elegante. ¿No te gusta?

—No estoy seguro —ladeó la cabeza y aparentó estudiarla con aire crítico desde el ajustado corpiño que moldeaba sus senos, hasta la menuda cintura y la falda entubada—. Bueno, creo que tiene sus compensaciones.

Con súbita excitación, Candy sintió que él le bajaba la cremallera que cerraba el vestido por detrás.

—Uhmm, mon amour —su voz sonaba muy sensual—. Al vestirte así, debías imaginarte que yo iba a desnudarte.

—Albert, ahora no..., no así —trató de librarse de sus manos— por favor... Van a servir la cena. Nos esperan...

—Déjales que esperen —la asió de nuevo sin esfuerzo y su boca entrea brió la de ella con sensual maestría.

Ella contuvo la respiración unos instantes y luego sintió una explosión de deseo que recorrió todo su cuerpo como una llama. Abrió los labios al empuje incontestable de su lengua, sintiendo una sensación cargada de erotismo. Ella le mordió furiosa el labio inferior, no con la dulzura y la sensualidad de días atrás, sino con una furia salvaje y desesperada hasta sentir la sangre en su boca. Estaba molesta con el por no haberle contado lo de Kate . Él la apretó contra la pared y ella percibió al instante la dureza y el calor de su excitación entre los muslos. Notó lo mucho que la deseaba.

Y ella comprendió que ella también lo deseaba, que ardía en deseos de que le hiciera el amor allí mismo y de poder sentir nuevamente la potencia de su masculinidad.

Él continuó besándola mientras le subía el vestido con las manos tratando de buscar su punto más íntimo, ahora húmedo y caliente. Se abrió paso con manos decididas entre el suave encaje de sus bragas y ella arqueó la espalda al sentir uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Sintió un estremecimiento por toda su piel, deseando más. Él siguió besándola apasionadamente mientras con la otra mano se desabrochaba los pantalones. Ella aprovechó entonces para buscar su miembro y acariciarlo con la mano. Era duro y firme como el acero, y parecía agrandarse con cada una de sus caricias. Sintió una agradable sensación al ver la excitación que producía en él. Pudo apartarse de él, pudo hacer que las cosas no llegaran más lejos, pero no lo hizo. En vez de ello, se agarró fuertemente a sus glúteos y se apretó contra él.

Él entró dentro de ella con un empuje casi salvaje imponiendo un ritmo frenético. Pero ella le siguió compasadamente. No se molestaron en desnudarse completamente ni en tomar precauciones.

Ella llegó al orgasmo en unos minutos. Nunca antes lo había conseguido sin algunas caricias o estímulos preparatorios, pero ahora se sentía deshecha, como rota en mil pedazos, sintiendo a su vez las últimas convulsiones de su miembro mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella.

-Ve , abajo cariño- le dijo Albert –Pronto te daré el alcance.

A Candy la temblaba las piernas cuando salió del dormitorio y mientras bajaba la escalera. Estaba tan alterada, que tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para recobrar la compostura.

Al entrar en el comedor, sólo encontró a Kate. Vestida con un traje blanco suelto, cuya falda y mangas parecían flotar, semejaba un espectro junto a la ventana. Al llegar Kate, le dedicó una sonrisa tan maliciosa como si hubiera sido testigo de lo que acababa de ocurrir en la alcoba.

Candy apretó los puños y miró alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Anthony?

—Le han subido una bandeja a su cuarto

Kate se dirigió al aparador y se sirvió un aperitivo, alzando luego el vaso hacia Candy en un brindis burlón—. Salud... Parece que Anthony ha cogido un enfriamiento por sus andanzas en la nieve.

—¿Está enfermo? —Candy se dirigió a la puerta—. Iré a verle.

—Como quieras —Kate levantó un hombro, indiferente—. Pero se guro que ya está dormido y podrías despertarle.

—No le despertaré —contestó Candy al salir.

Había una lámpara encendida junto a la cama de Anthony, que estaba acostado boca arriba con un brazo fuera de las sábanas.

Su frente ardía un poco, pero su respiración era normal. Candy lo arropó y bajó de nuevo la estrecha escalera.

Al llegar al comedor, oyó un murmullo de voces y dedujo que Albert había bajado. Respiró con fuerza y se detuvo en la puerta.

Junto a la chimenea, Kate y Albert estaban tan cerca, que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Él sujetaba un vaso y Kate levantó una mano y apretó la del hombre. Sin pensarlo apenas, Candy avanzó un paso y Albert volvió brusca mente la cabeza. Se apartó de Kate, dirigiéndole una mirada seductora.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —su voz, al dirigirse a Candy era cariñosa.

Candy aceptó y estuvo tentada de disculparse por su intromisión, pero pensó que era más digno hacerse la desentendida.

—Estás muy pálida, querida —la voz de Kate era suave—. Espero que no hayas sufrido un enfriamiento como Anthony.

—De ningún modo. Tengo... dolor de cabeza, eso es todo.

Era verdad: sentía una dolorosa tensión entre los ojos.

Fue una cena difícil. Kate quiso llevar a Albert, sin éxito, a los nostálgicos recuerdos del pasado y a cada momento se volvía a Candy , hablándole acerca de las personas y lugares que ésta no conocía, lo que le hacía sentirse extraña y notó la mirada de Albert preocupada, fija en ella.

—¿Has perdido de pronto el apetito? —le preguntó.

Se encogió ante el tono de su voz. Adivinaba lo que sugería y cuando la señora Leagan llegó con el café, ya no pudo más. Se puso de pie, murmuró algunas palabras incoherentes y se retiró.

Con los labios apretados, buscó las mantas e hizo la cama .Pensó que sería mejor darse un baño otra vez y relajarse.

Estaba ya dentro del baño de agua caliente, cubierta de espuma hasta el cuello, cuando él llegó. Estaba totalmente desnudo. Gloriosamente desnudo. Era una fiesta para la vista y ella disfrutó, al calor del baño, de aquel cuerpo divino. Los hombros anchos, el pecho musculoso y con un ligero vello, el abdomen duro y liso como una plancha de acero y sus muslos firmes y fuertes como columnas, escoltando a su miembro, que se alzaba orgulloso entre ellos.

–¿Cómo está el agua? –dijo, acercándose al borde, y mirando con ojos ardientes de deseo los pechos de Candy, que asomaban parcialmente por entre la espuma.

–Cada vez más caliente –dijo ella, arqueando la espalda para exhibir mejor sus pechos abultados..

Albert clavó los ojos en ellos como un águila que contemplara una presa desde su atalaya.

–Estás cada día más hermosa –dijo él, entrando en la bañera y abriendo las piernas de forma que ella quedase entre ellas.

Candy se incorporó un poco y se puso a acariciarle entre los muslos con la mano, sintiendo de inmediato su erección. Siguió acariciándole sin dejar de mirarlo con unos ojos seductores que parecían promesas de placeres mayores. Se detuvo un instante para comprobar si el ritmo era el correcto.

–¿Te gusta así? –preguntó ella.

–Sabes mejor que yo lo que me gusta –replicó él, echando la cabeza atrás cuando ella prosiguió frotándolo con la mano.

Luego acercó sus delicados pechos a su torso duro y firme, y sintió que los pezones se le ponían tiesos y erectos al contacto con su vellosidad áspera y a la vez suave. Los dos cuerpos enlazados frente a frente. Era una sensación llena de erotismo. Sabía que él anhelaba entrar en ella para descargar dentro su tensión.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo hasta haberle excitado un poco más. Quería seguir acariciándole hasta que él le suplicara que parase. Él siempre había llevado la iniciativa, pero ahora estaba decidida a ser ella la que tomase el control, y haría uso de todas sus armas femeninas para recordarle que ambos eran iguales, al menos en lo referente a su relación física. Si él solo la deseaba y no la amaba, si aún deseaba y amaba a Kate, ella haría todo posible porque él tuviera bien claro con quien estaba.

Ella le puso un dedo en mitad del pecho obligándolo a hundirse dentro del agua.

–Abajo, nene –dijo ella en un tono como si fuera una profesional del sexo–. Aún no he terminado contigo.

–Pensé que estabas cansada –replicó él con la voz apagada.

–Eso lo dijiste tú, no yo. Yo no estoy cansada en absoluto. De hecho, estoy empezando a animarme.

–_Amour! _–exclamó él cuando ella inclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho y se puso a lamerle las tetillas.

Uso la lengua, los labios y luego los dientes hasta hacerle gemir de placer. Había demasiada agua para hacer lo que ella quería, así que, muy hábilmente, quitó el tapón de la bañera con el dedo gordo del pie y sonrió muy enigmática cuando se escuchó el típico sonido del último remolino de agua.

–¡Se ha vaciado la bañera! –dijo él con gesto de sorpresa.

–¿Y? –dijo ella poniéndose de rodillas y mirándolo muy seductoramente como si pretendiese decirle «ven aquí», luego se quitó la espuma y se pasó las manos muy sensualmente por todo su cuerpo, acariciándose los pechos, el vientre y el punto más erógeno de su sexo–. Creo que ya sabes lo que viene ahora.

Sí, lo sabía.

Nunca la había visto tan audaz y atrevida. Estaba realmente provocadora y él, más excitado que nunca.

Salieron del baño y, sin perder tiempo en secarse, se dirigieron al dormitorio, dejando el suelo marcado con las huellas de los pies y la espuma del gel de baño que les caía del cuerpo.

Él la deseaba, y ella le deseaba a él.

De forma apremiante y apasionada.

Ella se tumbó en la cama, desnuda como estaba, y se puso en una pose muy provocativa que parecía decir «ven y tómame».

–¿A qué estás esperando? –dijo ella.

Él no se hizo de rogar, se puso encima de ella y la penetró. Ella se apretó contra él incitándole a entrar más profundamente. Él se movió entonces de forma frenética y acompasada tratando de encontrar el orgasmo liberador, pero controlándose debidamente para que ella consiguiese antes satisfacer su deseo. La tocó con uno y luego con dos dedos en su punto más sensible hasta que ella gimió de placer y se puso a gritar pocos segundos después cuando le vinieron las convulsiones del clímax y sintió que su cuerpo se deshacía,derritiéndose luego como si estuviera hecho de alguna sustancia especialmente sensible al calor. Él se derramó dentro de ella casi inmediatamente después y permaneció en la misma posición, con los codos apoyados a ambos lados para no hacerle daño con su peso, mirándola fijamente.

- Quiero tener un hijo contigo preciosa.

Pero Candy súbitamente recordando lo conversado con Kate, frunció el ceño.

-No , aun no ...debemos hablar Albert.

-¿Que pasa mon amour, no deseas una familia conmigo?

—Me pides demasiado —la voz de ella temblaba—.Soy sólo tu esposa, ¿recuerdas? Estoy aquí porque es mi deber. Si quieres algo más, ¿por qué no buscas de nuevo a Kate? Ella parece más que dispuesta a ceder a tus deseos.

El rostro de él se tornó taciturno por un instante y Candy se encogió instintivamente, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

—No, hermosa mía. Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso ¿Dónde está la mujer tierna y dulce que estuvo conmigo esta noche? Y ¿Quién es esta mujer fría y dura? … Sabes déjalo así… no entiendo …

En aquel momento se escucharon gritos. Por un aterrador momento, Candy pensó que era ella quien gritaba y se avergonzó. Observó entonces el silencio del cuarto y notó que el cuerpo de Albert ya no se apretaba contra el suyo. Escuchaba con atención. Los gritos se escucharon otra vez, vibrantes y reconocibles.

—¡Anthony! —exclamó Candy con voz ahogada.

Albert se había levantado y luchaba por enfundarse en un albornoz de baño. Cogió la bata de Candy y se la arrojó, antes de salir.

Cuando Candy llegó a la torre, los gritos eran desgarradores. La señora Leagan, inclinada sobre Anthony, trataba en vano de calmarle. Temblo roso, el niño se aferraba a las ropas de la cama, con los ojos dilatados en una expresión de horror. El ama de llaves se volvió a ellos al verles llegar.

—¡_Monsieur_, _madame_!...

—Estoy contigo, Anthony. ¿Qué tienes?

Albert se precipitó hacia la cama y trató de coger en brazos al niño. Anthony dejó escapar otro grito y se tiró al suelo a los pies de Candy. Le abrazó las piernas y casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Su pálido rostro surcado de lágrimas se levantó hacia ella, suplicante.

—¡La Cicatriz! —sollozó—. ¡La Cicatriz ha venido a buscarme! ¡Haz que se vaya!

—Calma, querido —Candy se arrodilló a su lado—. Estoy aquí, nada va a pasarte. Has tenido pesadillas —le apartó los cabellos de la frente, húmeda de sudor.

—Él estaba aquí —insistió Anthony entre sollozos—. Vino a por mí y yo no tenía donde esconderme. ¡Iba a matarme!

—¿Qué estupidez es ésa? —Albert se adelantó, inquieto, y Anthony lanzó otro agudo grito:

—¡La Cicatriz!

—No, cariño, es tu tío Albert, que te quiere y desea cuidarte —Candy le hablaba al niño con toda la ternura de que era capaz—. Alguien te ha estado contando estúpidas historias que se han grabado en tu cabecita, eso es todo. Después te acostaste a dormir y has tenido una horrible pesadilla. Pero ya pasó, ya pasó...

Anthony ocultaba la cabeza en la bata de Candy.

—¡Haz que se vaya! —fue su ahogada súplica.

Candy dirigió una aturdida mirada a Albert. Le vio pálido de furia.

—Déjale con Sara —dijo él, cogiéndola de una mano—. Vayámonos.

—Deja en paz a Candicé. Tú eres un hombre malo y ella no quiere ircontigo — Anthony había vuelto la cabeza y clavó sus diminutos dientes en la muñeca de su tío.

—¡Demonio! —Albert retiró la mano. La señora Leagan abrió los ojos al máximo y Candy esperó una explosión de ira..., que no llegó. Los labios de Albert se relajaron en una sonrisa triste.

—Parece que has conseguido un protector —le dijo a Candy—. Bien, quédate con él, si quieres hasta que se vuelva a dormir, pero no me hagas esperar demasiado , voy a estar esperando por ti preciosa. Y en cuanto a ti, querido sobrino, tendremos una pequeña conversación por la mañana y me contarás toda esas historias tuyas. Me interesan muchísimo.

Cuando él desapareció escalera abajo, Anthony suspiró con alivio.

—Déjeme que me haga cargo del niño, _madame_ —la señora Leagan estaba llena de preocupación—. Pobre pequeño... Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Me quedaré con él un rato. Ya ha oído lo que ha dicho el señor. Después la llamaré y podrá quedarse con él por si despierta.

Pusieron a Anthony de nuevo en la cama y le arroparon. La joven cogió una silla y la acercó a la cama. En aquel momento, Anthony sacó una mano de entre las sábanas y Candy la cogió entre las suyas. La señora Leagan suspiró profundamente y se retiró.

—Ahora estamos solos —el niño parecía casi contento.

—Sí —dijo Candy dulcemente—. Anthony, queridito, ¿qué es lo que te ha asustado tanto?

—La Cicatriz vino... —los ojos infantiles se veían enormes y sinceros —. Iba a matarme y a tirar mi cuerpo al patio.

—Tú llamas «La Cicatriz» a tu tío —señaló Candy—, pero él no puede haber venido a tu cuarto porque estaba conmigo. Además, él no desea hacerte daño. Antes de morir, tu papá dispuso que él te cuidara porque sabía que iba a quererte y a ser bueno contigo.

«Dios mío, que sea verdad», pensó Candy, recordando sus recelos cuando acababa de llegar, ante la sombría perspectiva que ofrecía el castillo para un niño pequeño.

Observó agitarse a Anthony, pero le notó calmado, por lo que insistió sobre el tema:

—Anthony, ¿quién te dijo que el hombre que mató al niño de Marie-Rose tenía una cicatriz en la cara?

—No lo recuerdo —dijo Anthony tras un hosco silencio.

—Creo que sí lo recuerdas. Fue la misma persona que te habló de la torre y de lo que sucedió aquí, ¿verdad?

Otro silencio. Al fin el niño dijo, suplicante:

—Fue un cuento antes de dormir. Me gustan esos cuentos, pero no debes enfadarte con tía Kate.

—No estoy enfadada —Kate trató de que su voz sonara calmada—. Pero, a veces, incluso tu tía Kate se equivoca. Verás, el esposo de Marie-Rose no tenía ninguna cicatriz en la cara. Nunca fue un hombre valiente ni trató de salvar la vida de nadie, como hizo tío Albert. Creo que hay un retrato suyo en el castillo. Lo veremos mañana y podrás comprobar que no tenía ninguna cicatriz.

Anthony se quedó silencioso un momento y después exclamó:

—Pero tío Anthony quiere matarme... por el dinero, como mató a mi papá.

—¿El dinero? —Candy se quedó asombrada. Era la primera vez que oía hablar de tal cosa.

Anthony se sentó en la cama.

—El dinero que dieron por «La Bella Riviera». Mi tío Albert le prendió fuego para conseguir el dinero.

—¿Quieres decir que la finca estaba asegurada?

—Sí, eso es, asegurada. Por muchos miles de francos. Mi tío Albert los necesitaba y por eso prendió fuego a la casa y papá murió.

Candy se sintió enferma al sentir que algo «golpeaba» su memoria. Algo que Albert había dicho sobre la muerte de Jean-Paul. Trató de recordar sus palabras exactas. Había dicho... sí, que podía haber evitado lo sucedido, que no tenía por qué ocurrir. ¿Sería verdad, entonces? ¿Habría prendido Albert fuego a la plantación para cobrar el seguro, desencadenando los acontecimientos que condujeron a la muerte de su hermano? De ser así, tenía una buena razón para sentirse amargado.

—Si yo muero también —dijo Anthony—, el dinero será para mi tío Albert. Él es pobre ahora, pero entonces sería rico.

—Cálmate, querido,tu tío no es pobre, eso no es verdad.. no pienses más en esas cosas. Duerme...

Candy hablaba con esfuerzo; tan aturdida se sentía.

Hasta mucho después de que Anthony se durmiera, ella permaneció inmóvil junto a la cama, dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos.

Había una terrible, inevitable lógica detrás de aquello. Explicaba mu chas cosas, sobre todo la obsesión de Albert por obtener la custodia de Anthony, pues era evidente que no deseaba que Kate se hiciera cargo del niño. Fue una vez su prometida y su amante y por ello conocía mejor que nadie las fuerzas que le dominaban. ¿No hubo una amenaza directa cuando Kate le dijo a Candy que Anthony llevaría una vida más cómoda con ella?¿y que era la venganza de Albert por haber roto el compromiso con él? ¿Era el daño que él había sufrido en la cara la razón de su rechazo, o habría otra más importante?¿y sobre todo que Albert aun deseaba a Kate?

Lanzó un sollozo y escondió la cara entre las manos. ¡Y aquél era el hombre de quien se había enamorado desesperadamente! La pesadilla de Anthony había conseguido que ella decidiera que era víctima también de aquella pesadilla.

Se sintió acometida de febriles pensamientos. Al día siguiente los caminos quedarían abiertos y ella se marcharía. Pero, si se iba, ¿qué sería de Anthony? Aun a costa de sí misma, debía quedarse por el niño o llevárselo consigo.

Por un angustioso momento, creyó ver junto a sí la cara de Albert, acariciándola con los ojos, deseándola, y se apretó con la mano los labios temblorosos. No volvería ahora a su lado, ¡no podría! Si caía de nuevo en sus brazos, bajo el hechizo de sus caricias, toda noción de mal o del bien perdería su significado.

Al día siguiente se enfrentaría a él. Tendría más fuerza entonces, con lo que ya sabía. Lo que pasara después, se dijo con tristeza, era una incógnita.

«Albert...», suspiró angustiada. «Hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho, seas lo que seas..., ¡Dios me perdone, pero siempre te amaré!»

* * *

**Wowww... intenso verdad? bueno ya falta muy poco... para terminar este fic...Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia que contiene muchos ingredientes interesantes...**

**Un abrazo en la distancia**

**Lizvet**


	17. La Tormenta!

MUCHO después del amanecer, Candy salió de la torre y volvió a la parte central del castillo. Había dormido sólo a intervalos y sentía las piernas y los brazos doloridos. Fue por el corredor hacia la habitación, hacia el inevitable encuentro. Albert estaría molesto porque no había confiado el cuidado de Anthony a la señora Leagan y regresado a su lado. Y pensar que, en aquel momento, podía estar entre sus brazos, saciada en la plenitud del amor, feliz en su ignorancia...

Necesitó de todo su valor para entrar en el dormitorio. Él no estaba.

Miró a su alrededor, intrigada. La cama estaba apenas desordenada, lo que indicaba que nadie había dormido en ella. Pero Albert había estado allí, sin duda, pues las lámparas habían sido apagadas y el cuarto sólo estaba iluminado por la pálida luz matinal que se filtraba por las cortinas.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y escondió el rostro entre las manos, vencida por el cansancio. Pensó en vestirse, buscar a Albert y hablar con él sobre lo que le había dicho Anthony, pero necesitaba reposar unos minutos y descansar la cabeza en la almohada. Sentía los párpados como de plomo. Cerraría los ojos un momento, se dijo, soñolienta.

Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, alguien la sacudió por un brazo, suave mente, pero con insistencia, forzándola a despertarse. Se abrió paso entre densas capas de sueño para encontrarse a la señora Leagan junto a su ama, con la bandeja del café.

—Es muy temprano —acertó a decir.

El ama de llaves la miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué dice, _madame_? Son más de las diez de la mañana.

—¡No puede ser! —Candy miró su reloj consternada y se convenció. Había dormido casi cuatro horas.

La señora Leagan buscó algo en el bolsillo de su delantal.

—Llegó esto para usted, _madame_ —le dio una carta sellada en Inglaterra—. Al fin nos han podido traer el correo, gracias a Dios.

Sonrió a la joven y la dejó que disfrutase a solas de su carta y su café. Al abrir el sobre, Candy observó que la letra era de su tía Marian..

El hecho de que la carta comenzara con «Mi queridísima niña» era alentador y cuando le dio un rápido vistazo a su contenido, suspiró con alivio. Habían quedado muy sorprendidos en Londres ante su repentino matrimonio y desilusionados de que se llevara a cabo en Francia y apresuradamente. Pero lo importante era que fuera feliz, escribía su tía. Estaban muy interesados en volver a ver a su esposo cuando fuera a Londres con ella y conocer a el niño.

«Eres muy valiente de aceptar a una familia ya hecha —seguía diciendo su tía—. El matrimonio requiere de mucha adaptación al principio y sería más fácil si estuvierais vosotros solos. ¿Por qué no nos envías a Anthony por unas semanas, de modo que tú y Albert podáis disfrutar mejor de la luna de miel? Tu tío dice que has escogido para vivir un lugar de Francia muy interesante, aunque tengo entendido que es un sitio de muchas tormentas».

La carta concluía con mensajes afectuosos para los dos.

Candy leyó la carta con los ojos velados por las lágrimas. ¡Qué buenos eran sus tíos!. Y le daban el pretexto que necesitaba para que le permitiera llevar a Anthony a Londres. No tenía idea de qué haría cuando llegaran allí, pero su tío Will sabría a quién consultar sobre cuestiones legales.

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, tomó el café. El breve sueño le había aclarado algo la mente.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría para acabar de disipar la soñolencia y se puso los pantalones y el suéter oscuro que acostumbraba usar por el día.

Al llegar al comedor, un pensamiento se apoderó de ella. Por su propia tranquilidad y por el bienestar de Anthony, le sacaría de la torre. Arreglaría uno de los enormes y sombríos cuartos, trasladaría una pequeña cama y dormiría allí con él.

La invadió la tristeza al recordar los momentos pasados en brazos de Albert

Al pasar por delante de una puerta, se detuvo y, dejándose llevar de un impulso, penetró en la oscura habitación. Descorrió las polvorientas cortinas para apreciarla mejor. Sí, presentaba posibilidades, a pesar de su aspecto imponente, con los oscuros tapices de las paredes y sus pesados muebles. Empezaría a arreglarla enseguida y, con un poco de suerte, ella y Anthony podrían dormir allí aquella misma noche.

Con determinación, se encaminó a la puerta, pero se detuvo. Alguien se acercaba por el pasillo con pasos que conocía bien. Lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era enfrentarse con Albert, por lo que se ocultó detrás de la puerta, rogando que él no notara que estaba ligeramente entreabierta y decidiera investigar. Pero no pudo resistir el impulso de mirar por una rendija.

Quizá porque esperaba verle molesto y amargado, le sorprendió ver que iba sonriendo y no de aquel modo sardónico que tanto le molestaba. Era el mismo hombre que el día anterior le había hecho apasionadamente el amor; el hombre que descubría de pronto que la vida valía la pena vivirla y que echaba a un lado sus preocupaciones. Mientras le observaba, incrédula, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una risa que revelaba satisfacción. Estaba en el extremo opuesto a aquél donde Candy se ocultaba. Se volvió de pronto y miró hacia atrás, rió de nuevo y siguió adelante.

Cuando sus pasos se apagaron por completo, Candy salió del pasillo. Perpleja se quedó mirando alrededor, tratando de saber qué le causaba a Albert tanta gracia. No había nada en aquel corredor, a no ser las habitaciones, todas vacías, excepto la que ella usó al principio y que ahora ocupaba Kate...

Se quedó muy quieta al pensarlo. Él no había pasado la noche en su cuarto; era obvio que había dormido en otra parte... Revivió una escena grabada en su memoria: Albert y Kate muy cerca el uno del otro al aparecer ella en el comedor la noche anterior Kate se disponía a acariciarle...

Candy se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito de celos y furia.

¿Sería posible que Albert, al notar que ella no regresaba, se hubiera marchado al lecho de otra mujer? Candy sacudió la cabeza, sin creerlo. ¿La evidente felicidad que él demostraba ahora era el gozo de un amante? Se mordió rabiosa, los labios. De ser así, ¿a quién culpar, sino a sí misma? Incluso antes de haber escuchado las palabras de Anthony, había permitido que la preocupación por el romance entre Albert y Kate envenenara su relación con él. Le resultaba insoportable imaginarles juntos.

¿Era porque comprendía que él nunca había expulsado a Kate de su alma? ¿Porque, sin importar lo generosamente que le entregara su amor, éste sólo podía ser algo secundario para él, ya que no podía olvidar a Kate y su rechazo?

Comenzaron a resbalar ardientes lágrimas por sus mejillas. Debía con servar ahora toda su energía emocional; iba a necesitarla para conseguir su propósito de escapar del castillo, llevándose a Anthony con ella.

Dos horas más tarde, al bajar, se encontraba ya tranquila y sosegada. La cama de la alcoba de arriba había sido despojada de su colcha y ahora se aireaba la estancia, que había limpiado afanosamente. Llevaba las largas cortinas bajo el brazo. La lluvia había cesado, por lo que pensaba colgarlas en uno de los tendederos y sacudirles el polvo.

Michael venía por el pasillo y ella le llamó.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti.

—Todo a su tiempo, _madame_, todo a su tiempo —se le veía malhumorado—. Primero debo bajar el equipaje de _mademoiselle_ Delatour y ponerlo en su automóvil.

—¿Su equipaje? —el corazón de Candy dio un vuelco—. ¿Quieres decir que _mademoiselle_ Delatour se va?

Michael sé encogió de hombros.

—La carretera al pueblo está abierta otra vez. ¿Por qué habría de quedarse?

Pasó junto a ella y subió la escalera, refunfuñando entre dientes. Candy se quedó quieta apretando contra sí las polvorientas cortinas. Kate se iba... No podía ser cierto, sobre todo ahora, cuando tenía toda la razón del mundo para quedarse. ¿O a Albert no le parecía correcto mantener a su amante bajo el mismo techo que su esposa y la enviaba a algún lugar discreto? Se encaminó hacia la cocina, sumida en mil conjeturas.

La señora Leagan la recibió con una cálida sonrisa y una taza de café recién hecho, que ella aceptó.

—¿De modo que _mademoiselle_ Delatour nos deja hoy, _madame_? —inquirió el ama de llaves, vertiendo el sabroso y espeso líquido en las tazas—. Es bueno para el pequeño, creo, que ella se vaya.

—¿Sí? —Candy se quedó pensativa—. ¿Por qué lo dice?

La señora Leagan torció los labios.

—No soy ciega, _madame_. ¿Acaso no he visto lo que ella hacía? Cada noche, cuando le llevaba al pequeño su vaso de leche caliente a la cama, era lo mismo. Estaba aterrorizado hasta de su sombra por culpa de su tía y de sus cuentos a la hora de dormir. Ella no es bondadosa como usted, _madame_. Todo marchará bien cuando se vaya, créame.

Candy se forzó a sonreír.

—Quisiera creerlo —dijo en voz baja, resistiendo la tentación de apoyar la cabeza en el maternal pecho de la señora Leagan y derramar todas las lágrimas contenidas de miedo, celos e ira. Pero no sería justo. El ama de llaves había servido toda su vida a la familia Andley y no estaría bien agobiarla con sus penas y forzarla a dividir su lealtad.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Michael, secándose la frente.

—El señor la busca, _madame_ —le dijo a Candy con brusquedad.

El momento que Candy temía había llegado. Se dirigió a Michael: —¿Me harías el favor de ir a la torre y desarmar la cama de Anthony? Va a dormir en el ala central una o dos noches. Te enseñaré el cuarto que vamos... que va a ocupar.

Michael elevó los ojos al cielo.

—¡Santo cielo, _madame_'. ¿Con lo que me costó subir esa cama a la torre, ahora abajo otra vez..., después del equipaje de _mademoiselle_.

Candy le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Creo que sobrevivirás —le dijo, saliendo de la cocina.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, vio la puerta principal y el coche de Kate en el patio. En aquel momento apareció ella, menos atildada que de costumbre, con el pelo revuelto y sin aliento casi.

—¿Vienes a ver cómo te dejo el camino libre? —preguntó.

—Nunca fuiste un obstáculo, así no creo que sea necesario —repuso Candy con calma. Su orgullo le dictaba no demostrarle a Kate que sabía lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Así es, en efecto —replicó Kate—. Ha sido... interesante, pero me alegro de irme. He logrado lo que quería, aunque no de la forma que esperaba —le sonrió a Candy, brillantes los ojos—. Te dejo los pedazos, querida. Júntalos, si puedes.

Por un momento, a Candy le pareció volver a ver a Anthony gritando y su rostro contraído por el horror. Avanzó unos pasos hacia Kate.

—Puede que no tenga la fuerza suficiente para arrojarte contra esa puerta, pero me gustaría probar.

Tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo echaba a correr hacia el automóvil y dirigió a Candy una mirada llena de maldad.

—Guarda tus energías, querida —exclamó—. ¡Vas a necesitarlas!

Puso en marcha el coche y partió entre una nube de humo.

Candy cerró la pesada puerta y se apoyó en ella, sintiendo un gran alivio.

Después, con mucha calma, fue en busca de Albert. No pudo encontrarle en la planta baja y tuvo que armarse de valor para ir a la habitación que compartiera con él las últimas noches.

Estaba junto a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera. ¿Estaría viendo alejarse a Kate? ¿Se preguntaría, acaso, cuándo volvería a verla? Aquellos desbocados pensamientos la atormentaron. Esperaba que él se volviera y notara su presencia.

Sin moverse, Albert dijo en voz baja:

—Te esperé mucho rato anoche, Candicé.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

—Anthony me necesitaba —respondió con sencillez.

—¿Y mi necesidad de ti? Eso no contaba, por supuesto.

—No... no podía dejar a Anthony —repuso ella a la defensiva—. De todos modos, encontraste... consuelo —hubiese querido morderse la lengua en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras.

Él se volvió y la miró. No parecía estar molesto; por el contrario, sonreía.

—¿Te refieres a la botella de whisky? Sí, antes habría recurrido a eso, pero no lo haré más. Ahora, cuando me siento lastimado, Candy , recurro a ti para curarme.

—Yo no puedo curarme a mí misma —dijo Candy bajando la cabeza.

—Entonces, debemos curarnos el uno del otro —se acercó a ella y le puso una mano bajo la barbilla—. Mírame, preciosa. Ella se apartó bruscamente.

—¡No me toques!

—Pero es que tengo que hacerlo, amor mío... Cuando y donde lo desee, hasta que dejes de luchar contra mí y aprendas a confiar en mí.

—Ya he aprendido todo lo que necesitaba saber. Eres un maestro experto, Albert, pero se acabaron las clases —tragó saliva con esfuerzo—. Quiero ir a Londres.

—¿En serio? —el tono sardónico asomó de nuevo a su voz, teñido de diversión—. No me va a ser fácil ausentarme, pero ya procuraré arreglarlo.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No hay necesidad de que vayas —dijo, procurando disimular su contrariedad—. Me gustaría ir sola... o quizá llevarme a Anthony conmigo. Mi tía nos ha invitado a pasar con ella unas cortas vacaciones.

Siguió un largo silencio. Cuando se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo, Candy notó que Albert la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?

—Bueno. Ya supondrás porqué...

—La verdad, Candy —ahora, su voz sonaba con dureza.

—Creí que sería una buena idea que yo me fuera por un tiempo y llevara al niño conmigo —repuso, evitando mirarle—. Me parece que Anthony lo necesita. No es feliz aquí.

—A pesar de eso, éste es su lugar, el único que ahora tiene.

—Sí —respondió Candy—, y tú tienes motivos para recordarlo.

De pronto, Albert la cogió de los hombros .

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mi dulce esposa?

Ella movió la cabeza, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Maldita sea, ¡contéstame! —las manos de Albert apretaron aún más, haciéndole lanzar un gemido.

—Albert, déjanos ir... Quédate con el dinero y Anthony y yo no volveremos a molestarte jamás. Yo... puedo mantenerle. Quizá hasta consiga de nuevo mi antiguo empleo en Londres... —la expresión que vio en el rostro del hombre la obligó a callar.

—¿De qué dinero hablas? — inquirió él con suavidad excesiva.

—Del dinero del seguro... de «La Bella Riviera» —sentía que iba a des mayarse por la tensión del momento y la dolorosa presión de las manos de él—. Anthony conoce todo el asunto, Albert. Por eso está asustado. No cree que la muerte de su padre fuera un accidente y teme ser la próxima víctima. Si puedo alejarle de aquí, con el tiempo lo olvidará todo y aprenderá otra vez a ser niño.

La cara de él se veía pálida y la cicatriz resaltaba más que nunca. Había en sus ojos una expresión de desesperanza que partía el corazón.

—Si otra persona me dijera eso —dijo al fin con voz ronca, irreconocible—, creo que la mataría —soltó a la joven como si le repugnara, haciéndole tambalearse.

—Tú no eres la única que ha recibido una carta hoy —buscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un grueso sobre—. Si tus conocimientos de mi idioma no te permiten traducirla, te haré un resumen de lo que dice. Tómala.

Temblando, Candy obedeció. Encontró una voluminosa documentación dentro del sobre: impresos de aspecto oficial, fotocopias y una largacarta con una firma indescifrable al pie. Se forzó a leerla, pero no le era fácil y Albert lo notó.

—¿Te ayudo? —Albert cogió los papeles—. Como puedes ver, viene de la compañía de seguros con la que se suscribió la póliza de «La Bella Riviera». Me dicen que ya han completado sus investigaciones, llegando a la conclusión de que el incendio fue deliberado, de modo que no habrá pago alguno. Creo que ya te he dicho que no queda nada de aquella hacienda, excepto la renta de la tierra. Es todo cuando Anthony posee, excepto mi techo y tu gratuita simpatía.

Ella le miró, sin querer creer lo que oía.

—¿El fuego fue premeditado? Y ellos lo saben.

—Desde luego que lo saben. Lo de las compañías de seguros no son tontos. Si Jean-Paul hubiera estado en sus cabales se lo hubiera imaginado. Dada su situación, arriesgó cuanto tenía en una última jugada desesperada y lo perdió... Todo, incluyendo la vida.

—¿Jean-Paul? ¿El padre de Anthony le prendió fuego a «La Bella Riviera»? —a pesar de tan terrible y trágica verdad,Candy sintió que en su corazón renacía la esperanza.

Albert se apartó de ella, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Sí —dijo—, y mi única preocupación era que Albert nunca supiera lo que realmente sucedió. Pensé... tuve la esperanza de que creyera que fue accidental. Atribuí su miedo a su odio hacia mí, a las instigaciones y afán de venganza de Kate.

—En efecto, así fue —dijo Candy en voz baja y se estremeció al ver el rostro contorsionado de él—. Lo siento, Albert. Sé que todavía la amas, pero.

—¿Qué has dicho? —se volvió hacia ella, estupefacto.

—Sé que amas a Kate—repitió Candy, desolada—. Y sé que ayer pasaste la noche con ella.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó Albert—. Parece que no me voy a ahorrar ningún disgusto. Ninguna calumnia es suficiente para mí. Piensas que porque anoche no llegaste mientras te esperaba, acudí a ella —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada seca y breve—. No, no, corazón mío. Cuando a uno se le concede una porción del cielo no se corre en busca del infierno. Cuando comprendí que no volverías, salí a pasear. Dejé todos mis demonios allí, o así lo creía... Decidí que hoy comenzaríamos de nuevo, tú y yo, y cuando llegó esa carta, me pareció una señal. Al fin podría olvidarme de todo aquel asunto. Se sabía ya la verdad y cuando Anthony creciera, quizá se la dijese...

Le puso una mano bajo la barbilla y le alzó la cara, observándola con interés, como si no la hubiera visto jamás.

—¿No te has preguntado por qué Kate se ha ido tan repentinamente? Yo te lo diré: le enseñé esta carta y supo que ya no tenía nada que ganar. ¿Por qué crees que se empeñaba en tener la custodia de Anthony? ¿Porque le quería? Kate nunca ha querido a nadie más que a sí misma, aparte del dinero. Tiene un bonito cuerpo y sabe bien cómo usarlo para conseguir lo que desea. En otra época me deseó, pero yo no era rico, así que cambió sus miras. ¿Quién crees que le sugirió a Jean-Paul que prendiera fuego a la hacienda para salir de sus dificultades? —sonrió, irónico, ante la sorpresa de Candy—. Es verdad, te lo aseguro. Creías que me dejó sólo por esto —se tocó la cicatriz de la cara—. Era verdad en parte. Kate lo hizo cuando vio que no me prestaba a sus juegos sucios y no accedí a ocultar lo que hizo Jean-Paul. Trató por todos los medios de persuadirme, como hizo con él. Después, se llevó a Anthony con la esperanza de conseguir el dinero a través de él, pero al llegar esta carta, perdió toda esperanza.

Guardó de nuevo el sobre en su bolsillo y miró a Candy con ojos de cansancio.

—Creí que después de lo ocurrido durante nuestra noche de bodas, cuando cerraste los ojos y creí que te apartaste llena de repulsión hacia mí, nada podría llegar a dolerme más. Me equivoqué. Regresa a Londres, Candy. Vive tu propia vida; no te detengo. Pero Anthony se queda aquí. No me será fácil, pero al menos ya sé contra lo que debo luchar.

—Albert —tímida, le tendió una mano y se sobresaltó al ver que él la rechazaba con violencia.

—No quiero tu lástima, Candy. Aspiraba a tu amor, algún día tal vez, si me mostrara paciente y no te forzaba ni te asustaba...

—No estoy asustada —susurró ella—. Albert ¿no comprendes lo que trato de decirte? Te he hecho mucho daño, lo sé, pero...

Él la silenció con un ademán.

—No hablemos de ofensas. Yo te hice daño cuando te obligué a casar te conmigo. Pero aún es tiempo de remediar las cosas. No te sujetaré .Hasta creo que sería mejor que te marcharas cuanto antes.

Candy lanzó un suspiro,, consciente de las nubes de tormenta que se cernían sobre ellos.

—Albert... —empezó a decir y en aquel momento la puerta se abrió y entró Michael, exclamando con voz entrecortada.

—¡_Monsieur_, el pequeño Anthony!... No se le encuentra por ningunaparte. Hemos estado buscándole, todos nosotros, hasta el señor Tom. Su ropa está aquí, pero él se ha ido.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	18. El amor triunfa!

—¡_Monsieur_, el pequeño Anthony!... No se le encuentra por ningunaparte. Hemos estado buscándole, todos nosotros, hasta el señor Tom. Su ropa está aquí, pero él se ha ido...

Albert lanzó un juramento entre dientes.

—¿Con _mademoiselle_ Delatour? —preguntó.

Michael se encogió de hombros, angustiado.

—Yo puse su equipaje en el coche, _monsieur_. Pero nadie la ha visto irse.

—Yo la he visto —dijo Candy—. Anthony no iba con ella...; claro que podía llevarle escondido en el coche. Parecía... extraña.

Albert se volvió hacia Michael.

—Prepara el «Land-Rover» —le ordenó—. Iremos tras ella. No puede haber ido muy lejos. Las carreteras tienen aún muchos tramos peligrosos.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —suplicó Candy.

—No. Anoche mencionó Kate que Anthony no se sentía bien. Mejor quédate aquí y prepárale una cama caliente. Pídele a tu amigo inglés que vaya al pueblo a buscar un médico.

Pasó a su lado y salió de la estancia con Michael. Candy les siguió hasta la puerta, abstraída en sus reflexiones. Kate se había llevado a Anthony, pero, ¿por qué razón? Sólo por maldad. No se atrevería a hacerle daño al niño, sin embargo. Kate había mentido e intrigado, pero no sería capaz de llegar más allá. El llevarse a Anthony consigo no podía ser más que un gesto de desafío.

Era la señora Leagan quien había descubierto la desaparición de Anthony. Primero, al ir a despertarle a la hora usual, le vio tan dormido que se abstuvo de hacerlo. Cuando volvió más tarde, ya no estaba. Debía haberse ido en pijama, porque su ropa estaba todavía doblada en la silla y no faltaba nada de su armario.

Al principio, pensó que se habría escondido o corrido al ver a Tom.. Después de buscarle por el castillo, ella y Michael habían recorrido los alrededores, llamándole.

—¡Pobre pequeño! —la señora Leagan se estrujaba las manos—. ¡Qué frío tendrá! ¿Qué se propone _mademoiselle_ Kate?

Candy calmó a la mujer lo mejor que pudo, señalando que Kate habría puesto la calefacción del coche y que Anthony debía estar en aquellos momentos tan abrigado como en su propia cama.

La siguiente media hora fue interminable para Candy. Para aliviar su impaciencia, decidió trasladar las ropas y juguetes de Anthony desde la torre a su nuevo cuarto. Había que pensar positivamente, se dijo con tristeza.

En cierto modo, casi agradecía la crisis que se había producido a causa de Anthony. Le impedía pensar en otras cosas, como la mirada de Albert cuandole acusó de haber prendido fuego a «La Bella Riviera», el tono de su voz al decirle que era libre de irse, y la forma en que la rechazó, como si ya no pudiera soportarla. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Cuando Anthony estuviera a salvo, entonces quizá tendría tiempo de observar la ruina en que se había convertido su matrimonio y vería qué se podía salvar de él. Ya Kate lo había dicho: «que recogiera los pedazos».

Subió la escalera de piedra que conducía al dormitorio de Anthony y, al entrar, le conmovió ver la cama todavía deshecha y el montón de juguetes y libros sobre la alfombra. Al parecer, su tía no le había permitido llevar nada consigo.

Se dirigió a la cama y estiró la colcha. Por primera vez, la torre la pareció siniestra y opresiva, y se sintió aprisionada entre sus paredes. Candy, sin saberlo, había servido a los propósitos de Kate al escoger aquellas habitaciones para Anthony: le había proporcionado la atmósfera para que tejiera su tela de araña; Kate, sin duda, conocía la historia de Marie-Rose.

Candy dio media vuelta para salir, pero se detuvo de pronto. Creía oír el llanto de un niño.

Trató de controlarse. Era sin duda una treta de su imaginación. Pero el desolado llanto continuó, patético y desgarrador, cada vez más cerca.

Recorrió la habitación con la vista, mientras el corazón le latía aceleradamente.

—¡ Anthony! —llamó con voz aguda. No obtuvo respuesta. Se puso de rodillas y miró debajo de la cama. Nada. Corrió hacia el ropero, abrió sus puertas y apartó a un lado la ropa colgada, con el mismo resultado. Y no había ningún otro lugar donde pudiera esconderse un niño...

Los lamentos subieron de volumen y luego se redujeron a leves sollozos. Candy, espantada, miró al techo. Pero no había nada allí arriba... sólo palomas, vigas y restos de manipostería. Además Michael había asegurado la trampilla fijándola con tornillos; ella le había visto hacerlo. Candy subió la escalera y miró hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada y los tornillos bien ajustados.

Sacudió la cabeza, confundida, e iba a descender cuando escuchó el inequívoco sonido de algo que se arrastraba. Palomas, pensó, o una rata. Empujó la puerta con la mano pero no se movió. De pronto, ahogó un quejido. Una astilla de madera se le había clavado en la carne. Aplicó los labios a la herida y observó, pensativa, el trabajo de Michael. Él, siempre tan cuidadoso, qué extraño que hubiera dejado astillada la madera alrededor de los tornillos. «Creo que ni yo lo haría tan mal», pensó. «Si me dieran las herramientas adecuadas...» De pronto contuvo la respiración: Se vio denuevo en los establos, observando a Michael cuando terminaba de arreglar el trineo de Anthony. También estaba Kate, sentada en el borde dé la mesa, con un destornillador en las manos. Michael después había perdido algunas herramientas, de lo que se acusó a Anthony, aunque el niño lo negó. Candy se apretó las sienes con las manos.

Recordó que Anthony se había comportado entonces de un modo ex traño. ¿Sabría tal vez que Kate había cogido las herramientas, pero no quería delatarla? Y la destrucción de su trineo... Era fácil atribuir el hecho a Anthony , ¿podía un niño de su frágil constitución usar un martillo de forma tan devastadora?

Candy comenzó a golpear la puerta de la trampilla con los puños.

—¡ Anthony! —llamó desesperadamente. Creyó escuchar un débil que jido en respuesta y eso le bastó. Dio media vuelta y bajó precipitadamente los estrechos escalones. Salió del dormitorio y bajó desalada al vestíbulo, tropezando con Tom, que llegaba en aquel momento.

—¡Tranquilízate! —El la cogió de los hombros y la sacudió suave mente—. El doctor está en camino y...

—¡Está arriba! —dijo Candy, casi ahogándose—. En el último cuarto. Kate le llevó allí y cerró la puerta. Tengo que conseguir unas herramien tas. ¡Tengo que sacarle!

Tom le respondió con dureza:

—Bromeas. Nadie podría hacerle algo así a un niño.

—¡Ella sí! Es capaz de todo, ahora lo sé. Déjame ir, Tom. Tengo que sacarle de allí.

—Espera aquí. Veré si encuentro una palanca o algo parecido.

—Un destornillador —dijo ella—. Es lo que necesitas. Hay uno grande. Ella lo tenía en las manos, pero yo no me imaginé...

—Desde luego que no —dijo Tom, tranquilizador—. Sube de nuevo, háblale a Anthony. Dile que va a recibir ayuda. Él confia en ti.

Candy regresó arriba y se pegó lo más que pudo a la puerta-trampa, con la boca casi contra las maderas. Llamó a Anthony de nuevo, cantó, le contó historias divertidas, pero sólo obtuvo como respuesta el eco de su propia voz.

Llegó Tom, muy apurado.

—No encuentro un destornillador por ningún lado. Si ella lo cogió, debe habérselo llevado, pero traigo esto —sujetaba una pequeña hacha.

—No responde —dijo Candy , clavando los ojos en el hacha—.Tom, ¿y si está al otro lado de la puerta cuando tú la destruyas?

—Háblale. Dile que se aleje, que pronto le sacaremos.

Aturdida, Candy obedeció y se apartó a un lado cuando Tom se dispuso a lanzarse contra la trampa. La madera era vieja y comenzó a astillarse después de unos cuantos golpes.

—Haré un agujero —dijo Tom, sin dejar de manejar el hacha—. ¿Crees que podrás entrar por él?

—Me las arreglaré —repuso ella.

—No será muy fácil. Debería hacerlo yo.

—No —se opuso Candy —. Subiré yo. No necesito un hueco grande. La destrozada madera se le enganchaba en el suéter y le rasgó lospantalones cuando se introdujo por la abertura, jadeando y con las manos desolladas, se arrodilló en el suelo, al otro lado. Anthony yacía en un extremo, hecho un ovillo. Estaba helado y medio inconsciente. Candy se quitó el suéter y lo envolvió en él.

—¡Tom! —gritó—. ¡Está aquí! Avisa a Sara. Que traiga mantas y algo de beber, con un poco de brandy. Y que prepare un baño caliente. Mira si el doctor ha llegado ya. Me quedaré con él. ¡Date prisa!

Escuchó la voz de Tom, asintiendo, y el sonido de los pasos que se ale jaban. Cogió a Anthony entre sus brazos y lo puso sobre su regazo, frotán dole las manos y los pies descalzos, que tenían la frialdad del mármol. Le estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho, tratando de transmitirle algo de su calor.

—Anthony —se inclinó y oprimió los labios sobre la frente del pe queño—. Soy tu tía Candicé.

—Sí... —el niño parpadeó, preguntando—: ¿Ya ha terminado el juego?

—¿El juego?

—Yo tenía que esconderme... Tía Kate era Marie-Rose y dijo que me escondería de «La Cicatriz» para que nunca me encontrara. Pero se fue, hacía frío y yo me asusté mucho.

—Sí —dijo Candy, sintiendo que la garganta le dolía—. Ya ha terminado el juego. Y ahora vas a tomar un buen plato de sopa y a dormir.

—Bueno... Tía Candy, ¿por qué no estás vestida?

—Porque tú estás usando mi suéter. Estás muy chistoso con él: las mangas son demasiado largas y si estiro el cuello, te cubre por completo.

Anthony rió suavemente, pero al momento dijo, temblando:

—Tía Candy, no quiero volver a jugar nunca al juego de Marie-Rose. Ella rompió mi trineo, ¿sabes?

—¿Marie-Rose o tía Kate?

—No lo sé —cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado—. A veces me enredo. Tía Kate decía que era Marie-Rose, pero yo no entiendo cómo puede ser eso.

—No —dijo Candy con suavidad—. Del mismo modo que tío Albert no puede ser «La Cicatriz».

Como el niño no contestó, Candy ya no dijo nada más. Pronto oyó pasos y voces abajo.

—Tom —llamó—. Sube la escalera y te pasaré a Anthony. Con el niño en brazos, se arrodilló junto al agujero.

—Mira, Anthony — le dijo—. La dichosa puerta se ha encajado, así que he de bajarte por el hueco. Imagínate que eres un paquete y que te estoy echando al correo.

Esto provocó una débil risita de Anthony.

—Vamos. Debemos tener cuidado porque hay muchas astillas. No te muevas, ¿eh? Los paquetes no se mueven, recuerda. Así, eso es. Tom te recibirá.

—No —se oyó la voz de Albert—. Yo le recogeré.

Por un instante Candy sintió a Anthony tenso entre sus brazos. Pero luego, con un profundo suspiro, se relajó. Albert le cogió por las piernas, tirando de él hacia abajo.

—Vete ahora, pequeño — le oyó decir ella—. Tía Candy y yo iremos más tarde a ver cómo estás. El doctor espera para verte.

Escuchó a Anthony responder algo y elevar una plegaria de agradeci miento, a la vez que se sentía estremecida por el frío. Asomó la cabeza por el agujero a tiempo de ver a Anthony yéndose con Michael.

Albert habló de nuevo.

—¿Quieres esperar a que abramos la puerta como es debido?

—No —dio ella y sus dientes comenzaron a castañetear—; tengo dema siado frío, prefiero afrontar las astillas otra vez.

Asomó los pies y las piernas con cuidado y sintió que se los asían, guiándola hasta el escalón superior. Albert siguió ayudándole a bajar en silencio. Tom, al pie de la escalera, sujetaba aún el hacha.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo Tom con torpeza y se ruborizó.

Candy reparó en su aspecto: rotos y polvorientos los pantalones y un breve sujetador de encaje, que era lo único que cubría su busto. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Albert se quitó la chaqueta y se la echó sobre los hombros. Candy le dio las gracias con la mirada.

—Será mejor que me vaya y deje el hacha en el taller —dijo Tom con voz que se esforzaba en parecer alegre y normal. Les dirigió una sonrisa vaci lante y se fue silbando.

Candy dijo con voz apagada:

—Ha sido muy amable.

—Creo que está enamorado de ti —repuso Albert con calma.

—No —Candy tragó saliva, nerviosa—, no lo creo.

—Entonces no tienes mucha experiencia en reconocer el amor cuando un hombre te lo ofrece, ¿no es cierto, querida mía?

Candy no respondió.

—Hemos encontrado a Kate —continuó él—. Su coche se había salido de la carretera, estrellándose contra la pared de piedra que la bordea.

—¿Está...?

—No —Albert curvó los labios en una mueca—. Kate es capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera está herida. Pero no he tenido que emplear mucha persuasión para que nos dijera qué había hecho con Anthony. Decía que se trataba de una broma, pero no le ha parecido tan divertido cuando ha descubierto que no estaba dispuesto a traerla aquí ni a llevarla al taller más próximo.

—¿Quieres decir que la has abandonado allí?

—Alguien la descubrirá tarde o temprano —repuso él con indiferencia—. Quien me preocupa es Anthony. Tengo que darte las gracias por tu rápida intervención.

—No es necesario que me las des —se apresuró a decir ella—. Yo... le he tomado mucho cariño a Anthony. Voy a echarle de menos.

Se produjo otra pausa y añadió rápidamente:

—Albert, llegué a pensar lo peor de ti sin ningún fundamento y aunque no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, quiero que sepas que lo te amo y…..

No pudo continuar porque los labios de Albert estaban sobre los de ella.

—Candy, te amo —la besó en la frente—. Te amo —la besó en la mejilla—. Te amo —la besó en la otra mejilla—. Te amo —se quedó mirándola a los ojos durante una eternidad hasta que ella pudo leer la verdad en los suyos. Entonces él la besó en los labios, en la boca, en el alma, tan dulcemente y con tanta pasión, que ella se sintió como drogada.

Parecía que habían pasado siglos cuando él, con la cabeza entre sus senos, murmuró:

-Te amo Candice Andley, lo haré hasta que deje de respirar…ahora que sé que me amas por lo que soy y amas a Anthony, pase lo que pase estaremos juntos ,pero ya es hora de quitarme esto de encima…

Y sin más que decir, Albert comenzó a quitar una protuberancia gruesa en forma de cicatriz de su rostro .Candy abrió los ojos atónita. La cicatriz había sido falsa , como un injerto anexado a su rostro ahora perfecto, hermoso y como un dios griego.

-Albert , ¿porqué?¿cómo? ¿qué significa…? –inquirió una asombrada Candy.

-Calma , princesa antes que nada déjame explicarte-Albert hizo una pausa y prosiguió- Cuando te expliqué lo del incendio, yo caí también por la explosión , estuve mal muchos días por las quemaduras ,eran intolerables y mi rostro estaba desfigurado. ...Tuvieron que operarme para que yo pudiera respirar y mirar, pero en el proceso de la recuperación Kate fue a visitarme y, se horrorizó de verme en ese estado y, en aquel momento supe que todo iba mal, me avisó que entendía mi malestar, pero ...que ella ya no podía continuar con un monstruo defectuoso marcado como si fuera maldito. ...Habiendo dicho eso, ella se fue sin mirar atrás.

El médico que me atendía en ese entonces, había escuchado todo y observó lo devastado que había quedado, sin embargo apretó mi mano me explicó que todo iba a estar bien. ...En ese momento, no entendí nada, pero luego días más tarde cuando pude ver mi reflejo no tenía ninguna cicatriz. Furioso llamé al doctor y le solicité explicación, porque hasta donde estaba seguro, yo tenía desfigurado el rostro. El medico amablemente me mostró una foto preoperatoria donde yo realmente estaba irreconocible, y me aseguró que si no me hubieran operado no habría podido respirar o alimentarme ...Molesto aún le exigí que me prepararan un injerto de la cicatriz y que lo colocasen en mi nuevo rostro. El medico asombrado no preguntó más pero me indicó que lo podía llevar añadido como una segunda piel, pero que tendría que ponérmela todos los días …..Y…. así fue que comencé a usarla. ...Luego viajé a Escocia y estuve allá tratando de sanar más que nada mis demonios internos…. Mi abuelo materno murió y heredé el ducado de Escocia. Estuve haciéndome responsable de lo que él me dejó hasta que me notificaron que también había heredado este castillo y los alrededores, sin embargo el testamento incluía a Anthony como mi protegido .. lo demás ya lo sabes..-Concluyó.

-Amor, pero ¿porque hiciste eso?Yo te amo con cicatriz o sin ella-Preguntó Candy- ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo la cicatriz era falsa?..

-Como te dije una vez- le explicó- la cicatriz era mi constante recordatorio que nada duraba, que no solo importaba las apariencias y las imperfecciones solo eran para los que no merecían vivir malditos , y es así como yo me sentía…. hasta que te conocí…Y ahora sé con certeza aunque Anthony me deteste, contigo aquí, todo va a ser diferente ...Eres lo más importante en mi vida y eso no va a cambiar nunca, mon amour Candy.

Candy suspiró con emoción, lo abrazó besándolo intensamente pero se forzó a reaccionar.

—No debiste torturarte cielo, no lo mereces , y….. ahora debemos ir a ver si Anthony está bien.

— Anthony está muy bien y recibiendo toda clase de atenciones —los brazos masculinos se cerraron posesivamente alrededor de ella—. No tengas tanta prisa en abandonar nuestra torre de marfil, querida mía. El mundo puede ser muy cruel, como ya lo habrás descubierto.

—Pero ya no nos hará daño jamás —dijo ella con voz dulce.

—No... —Albert se incorporó un poco y la miró. Había cierta tristeza en sus facciones, pero también una mágica ternura en sus ojos al observarla, ruborosa y radiante tras el encuentro amoroso.

—No esperes milagros, amor mío. No quiero que te hieran de nuevo por ser excesivamente quiero que nadie te haga daño nunca más. Confía en mí. Por favor.

—Nadie podrá herirme —contestó ella—, si tú estás a mi lado. Y no te preocupes por Anthony el llegará a amarte .Cuando haya otros niños en el castillo todo irá mejor… Lo sé porque….. y se quedó callada de pronto…

-¿Sí?

Hay algo más que debo decirte —añadió ella….

- ¿Candy?- la miró preocupado.

-Estoy embarazada….-soltó en un suspiro.

-—¿Estás…?

—¿Es demasiado pronto? —preguntó, preocupada.

El negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar durante unos instantes. Que Candy lo amase era el colmo de la felicidad, y ahora eso; nada le hacía más feliz en el mundo.

—Nosotros… vamos a tener un bebé.

Inclinó la cabeza y le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber con su beso.Los labios de él apresaron los suyos con una pasión a la que Candy supo corresponder….


	19. Epílogo!

**Epílogo**

La luz de la luna iluminaba el patio con un brillo mágico. En un asiento con grandes cojines, Albert besaba el cuello de Candy, y ella se reclinó sobre él lanzando un suspiro de felicidad.

La abrazó y puso las manos en su dilatado vientre. Las manos de ella estaban encima de las de él. Los dedos de ambos, entrelazados.

—¿Algo? —le susurró él al oído.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Las luces de Auvergne brillaban a lo lejos.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella se giró de lado en su regazo, enlazando sus manos detrás del cuello de Albert y sintiendo cómo su vientre lo presionaba. Él la estrechó aún más contra su pecho.

—La única cosa que noto, señor Andley, es a tu hijo o hija jugando al fútbol en mi interior… y también lo enamorada que estoy de ti.

Ella se movió en su regazo y sonrió ante el pequeño gemido de placer que emitió su esposo.

—Humm, y algo duro…

Él la besó, y ella sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo.

Sara cruzó el patio en ese momento con un niño en sus brazos.

—Alguien no quiere irse a dormir a menos que papá le lea otro cuento.

Albert lanzó una protesta y dio un beso a Candy que prometía un rápido regreso. Ella se incorporó, no sin algo de dificultad, para dejar que se levantara del asiento. Él tomó a su hijo Anthony de brazos de Sara y lo sujetó bien alto.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar en tu horario, jovencito.

—¿Qué es horario, papi? ¡Buenas noches, mami! —gritó el niño mientras su padre se lo llevaba a acostar.

Candy les envió un beso por el aire y les sonrió. Colocó el reverso de una mano sobre su vientre y bajó hasta el muro para contemplar las maravillosas vistas. Algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. Allí, en el lugar de las tormentas, había encontrado su pa raíso.

**FIN**

* * *

**HOLA! ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA POR MI PRIMER FIC... GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME DESDE EL PRIMER DIA...RECONOZCO QUE NO SOY ESCRITORA, SOLO UN POCO SOÑADORA ... Y BUENO ESTA HISTORIA ME HA TENIDO SOÑANDO DESPIERTA POR DIAS... ASI QUE ENTIENDO SU ENTUSIASMO POR LEER, PORQUE ASÍ TAMBIEN ME SENTIA YO, INTRANQUILA HASTA NO DARLE UN FINAL A LA HISTORIA :) Y PUBLICARLA POR SUPUESTO (ACEPTO CON GUSTO LO TOMATAZOS).**

**HAN SIDO UNOS DIAS MUY GRATOS , QUE ME HA PERMITIDO CONOCERLAS A USTEDES, TODAS EXCELENTES COMO PERSONA Y AGRADEZCO LA CALIDA ACOGIDA AL MUNDO CANDY CANDY. ESTOY PENSANDO INTRODUCIR UNA HISTORIA DE CANDY Y ALBERT, PERO DE EPOCA 1800 MAS O MENOS. PERO DEBO HACER VOLAR MAS MI IMAGINACIÓN PARA TENER UN MEJOR BOSQUEJO DE MIS IDEAS Y PODER COMPARTIRLAS CON USTEDES.**

**UN ABRAZO DE TODO CORAZON A CADA UNA DE USTEDES QUE ME SIGUIERON DESDE EL PRIMER CAPITULO:**

**Lis69 , Samm, Laila , Elsy, Gatita Andrew, Patty Castillo, Victoria40, chidamami,Angdl.**

**Patty A., Karina, Carito Andrew, Lu de Andrew, MiluxD, Rose Grandchester.**

**Patty81medina, sayuri1707,Ceci Andrew 1980, Josie , Aris Cereth, Jenny .**

**Melisa Andrew, Guest, Gaby CostaRica, Nadia Maturino,Nadia M. de Andrew.**

**Sarah Lisa, Elsy82,ForeverCandy.**

**Gracias porque son sus comentarios me dieron muchas ideas...Nos seguiremos comunicándonos en los siguientes fics, espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas.**

**UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA.**

**LIZVET.**


End file.
